Les épopées de Rei - Tome 2 : Voyage révélateur !
by Reivilo
Summary: Après des événements plutôt mouvementés, Rei propose d'organiser un tour du monde afin de décompresser et de découvrir plus en détails le monde où lui, l'Ombre et Calua étaient tombé ... Malheureusement, rien ne va réellement se passer comme prévu ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un tour du monde ?

_**Chapitre 1 : Un tour du monde ?!**_

 _« Je m'appelle Calua … Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'ai eu la grande patience d'écrire ce résumé rien que pour vous … vous êtes content ? Tant mieux ! Car il m'a fallu plus de deux heures à retrouver ce stylo de mes deux ! Bref, c'est pas que ça m'ennuie mais … bon, pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver :_

 _Moi et mes amis (si on peut les appeler ainsi) nous nous sommes retrouvé presque amnésique dans un monde peuplé uniquement de Pokémon … déjà, ça, ce n'est pas très crédible … surtout quand on vous dit que les Pokémon en question parlent et qu'ils ont à peu près les mêmes coutumes que nous, et ça, ce n'est que le début ! Lorsque nous avions débarqué par le biais d'une quelconque machine … en supposant que c'était une machine, et bien ce peuple nous a accueillie de la plus belle manière qui soi ! On s'est retrouvé, moi ainsi que les autres dans un labo de recherche pourri qui sent l'eau de javelle pendant un an ! Maintenant c'est sur ! Tu me parle encore de laboratoire je t'explose ! Heureusement que l'Ombre nous a sortit de là grâce à son … pouvoir noir … c'est assez compliqué dans ma tête en réalité, Rei, mon ami blond qui a toujours de mauvaises idées, à aussi des pouvoirs et moi comme par hasard, je suis le seul qui n'en ai pas ! Enfin si mais c'est pas un pouvoir aussi impressionnant que ces deux guignols … enfin bref ! Ensuite, une Dracaufeu qui a le béguin pour Rei nous a aidé à nous cacher, et c'est pour cela qu'on peut se changer en Pokémon nous aussi, la classe ! Moi je peux me changer en Flobio, Rei en Dracaufeu et l'Ombre en Braségali ! Sinon, on a appris par le père de la Dracaufeu qui travaillait dans le labo que les scientifique de celui-ci avait créé un humain artificiel, alors là ! Je vous raconte pas le tabac que ça a fait ! Ce truc à tué l'Ombre, l'émo du groupe, une fois ! Mais heureusement, celui-ci à finalement survécu … ne vous inquiété pas, moi aussi j'avais rien compris à ce moment là._

 _Après le créateur de l'humain artificiel, Mewtwo, a voulu détruire le monde dans le but d'être tout seul … je ne sais pas … il avait peut être envie de … bon et après, nous l'avions tué grâce à moi et je dis bien grâce à MOI car les autres ont rien foutu … et là, nous sommes le lendemain de cette événement et on cherche avec les autres un truc à faire … parce qu'on sait pas et qu'on s'ennuie à mourir … enfin, moi personnellement, je cogite sur Mewtwo car chez nous, on dit qu'il a été créé par des humains, que c'est un clone, si ce monde est censé être logique, ce type n'aurait pas du existé … ça m'énerve ! Moi, étant un gros fan de Pokémon, je suis dans l'incompréhension … sauf les autres … c'est un peu pour ça aussi que je suis un peu distant par rapport à eux … ils m'énervent ! »_

Après avoir écrit ces lignes, Calua rangea son stylo dans sa poche et admira sa belle page d'écriture, mais quelqu'un regarda par le dessus de son épaule dans le but de savoir ce que Calua, le petit rigolo de la bande, était en train de faire, ce quelqu'un, ricana un coup et remarqua à son ami roux d'une voix calme et grave :

\- Alors comme ça on se prend pour Jacques Prévert ?

Calua ne répondit pas, et se contenta de déchirer sa page d'écriture nerveusement, soudain, une voix amicale retentit alors dans les oreilles des deux compères :

\- L'Ombre, Calua, ramenez vous ! J'ai trouvé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Rei ? s'étonna l'Ombre en se tournant vers son ami.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour du monde ! Non ? Ça serait vachement sympa, comme ça, on voit du paysage ! reprit Rei d'une voix joyeuse en s'approchant de ses amis.

\- J'avais pas tord quand je disais qu'il avait que des idées de merde, ricana Calua dans sa barbe.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, ça nous ferait prendre l'air, remarqua le ténébreux en souriant à son ami à la chevelure claire.

\- Mais je le crois pas ! Ils sont tous cinglé ici ! reprit Calua toujours en parlant dans sa barbe.

\- Personnellement, je suis partante ! fit une voix sympathique qui semblait venir d'une pièce voisine.

\- Même l'autre énergumène s'y met ! Je le crois pas ! soupira Calua en baissant la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'étonna Rei en entendant son ami marmonner derrière lui.

\- Non, rien laisse tombé, j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes toi et moi … soupira à nouveau le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna la Dracaufeu dont Calua avait parlé précédemment en entrant dans la pièce où nos héros discutaient.

\- Laisse tombé Adréa, ricana l'Ombre, c'est Calua qui nous fait encore un caca nerveux.

Le rouquin croisa ses bras et se mit à bouder dans un coin.

\- C'est une bonne idée le tour du monde, ça fait rêver … mais … on a pas les moyens. remarqua la Dracaufeu tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est vrai, confirma le ténébreux du groupe, on s'emballe un peu je trouve.

\- Ça serait sympa pourtant ! Non ? fit Rei en espérant obtenir une réponse positive de ses amis.

Calua décroisa alors ses bras et dit d'une voix engagée pleine de vérité :

\- Pas de véhicule, pas de nourriture, pas d'argent, c'est qu'on risque de tenir même pas deux jours sans ces précieux objets.

\- Pour une fois, Calua n'a pas tord, soupira le blond à voix basse.

\- Répète un peu Rei, j'ai mal entendu, ricana Calua d'un léger air de fierté.

\- J'ai dit : Pour une fois, Calua n'a pas tord, soupira à nouveau Rei.

\- Plus fort ! J'entends rien ! ricana à nouveau le rouquin d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Calua n'a pas tord ! hurla Rei avec énervement.

\- « Calua a toujours raison » vas-y ! Dit le ! lança Calua d'une voix ensoleillée.

Soudain, le rouquin reçu une énorme claque derrière la tête de la part de l'Ombre, « il l'avait bien cherché » conclu ce dernier.

Après une longue réflexion dans la salle à manger, Adréa se leva et prononça d'une voix forte et clair :

\- Bon ! J'ai une idée ! Allons voir mon père !

\- Je pense pas que ça soit la meilleur idée du siècle, soupira l'Ombre d'un air blasé.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la Dracaufeu vexé.

\- Ton père ne voudra sûrement pas que tu participes à un voyage qui pourrait durer plusieurs mois et encore, on a pas de moyen de transport … soupira à nouveau le ténébreux.

\- Bon certes, ronchonna Adréa, mais on va quand même le voir, car ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu tout de même.

\- D'accord ! lança Calua, on t'attends ici.

\- Ah non Calua ! déclara Rei à celui-ci qui était juste à côté, on y va ensemble !

\- N'oubliez pas de vous transformer avant de sortir, on ne sait jamais, suggéra Adréa au groupe.

\- Ça marche, répondit l'Ombre d'un sourire.

Le rouquin poussa un gros soupir avant de suivre Rei, l'Ombre et Adréa à l'extérieur de la résidence, là où ils logeaient habituellement.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, notre groupe prit son envol dans le ciel qui était exceptionnellement bleu aujourd'hui.

C'était donc partit pour un voyage de plus de 20 minutes à parcourir la contrée du feu, la vue y était splendide ! Nos héros pouvaient même apercevoir non loin de leur position les magnifiques montagnes et volcans de toutes sortes ! Après quelques minutes de vol, nos héros, commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant, mais, soudainement, Adréa s'arrêta, Rei fit de même et se tourna vers son amie :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! s'esclaffa la Dracaufeu très surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'étonna le rouquin sur son dos en soupirant.

Soudain, Adréa se mit à piquer rapidement à toute vitesse, Rei ainsi que l'Ombre, se mit à la suivre tendis que Calua poussait des cris de détresse sur son dos.

Une fois atterrit, Calua vomit alors son petit déjeuner sur le dos d'Adréa avant de descendre :

\- Ne fait … plus jamais ça ! Pigé ?! hurla le rouquin en désignant Adréa.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas à cette remarque, elle se contentait de fixer au loin un étrange Voltali vert. Elle se rua soudainement sur celui-ci :

\- Joey ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Adréa ? répondit le Voltali en la fixant du regard, surprit à son tour.

\- C'est qui ce gugusse ? demanda Calua énervé à la Dracaufeu.

Au même moment, Rei, accompagné de l'Ombre descendirent du ciel tout en observant la scène, une fois les pieds sur terre, Rei se rua sur Adréa :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Et puis c'est qui lui ? fit-il d'une voix angoisser.

\- Un ami de longue date ! répondit Adréa d'une voix calme et nostalgique, on a fait l'école et le collège ensemble !

\- Je confirme ! répondit Joey en ricanant.

\- C'était pas la peine de me provoquer un malaise à cause de ce crétin, râla Calua en croisant les bras.

\- Répète un peu ! se mit soudainement à hurler le Voltali frénétiquement en montrant ses crocs.

\- Euh … moi ? J'ai dis quelque chose ? souffla Calua surprit.

\- Donc … je vous présente Joey, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit, c'est un bon gars mais l'école et le collège ne l'ont pas vraiment réussi, il s'est fait harcelé pendant presque huit ans à cause de sa couleur qui est différente de la normal, expliqua Adréa à voix basse au groupe.

\- C'est jaune normalement un Voltali non ? demanda l'Ombre à Adréa d'une voix basse.

\- Je pense oui … mais évite de parler de « normalité » avec Joey si tu ne veux pas finir électrisé, murmura Adréa.

\- Oui, en bref, c'est un gros susceptible … soupira à nouveau Calua à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Répète pour voir ? rouspéta Joey.

\- Joey est un gros susceptible ! ricana Calua d'un air de moquerie en désignant celui-ci.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, menaça Joey en dressant les poils de sa fourrure sur son dos.

\- Joey est un gros …

Calua n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva par terre, tout raide, Joey venait de lui administrer une magnifique Cage-éclair afin de paralyser ce dernier.

\- Tu as bien fait, s'esclaffa Rei en voyant son ami à terre.

\- De rien, s'esclaffa également Joey.

\- Mais, dit moi, s'étonna Adréa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Rien, pour tout te dire, j'ai arrêter le lycée car ça m'énervais à un point ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, du coup, je me balade un peu partout, expliqua le Voltali d'une voix blasé.

\- Et … ils en pensent quoi tes …

Rei non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa bouche fut aussitôt couverte par la main d'Adréa, celle-ci expliqua à voix très basse que Joey n'a jamais connu ses parents, qu'il était en orphelinat, Rei comprit aussitôt et enleva la main qu'Adréa avait posé sur sa bouche afin de finir sa phrase :

\- Et … ils en pensent quoi tes … potes ?

\- J'en ai pas, grogna Joey.

\- Ah oui … carrément ! Ça rigole pas le racisme chez vous … souffla l'Ombre à Adréa.

\- Il n'y a pas que du racisme là dedans, crois moi, souffla Adréa à voix basse d'un air blasé.

\- En même temps … vu comment il est susceptible, ricana faiblement Calua au sol.

\- Tu en veux encore ? fit Joey accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, ça va … merci, soupira Calua en se levant.

\- Et vous ? Vous faites quoi de beau ? s'étonna Joey en s'adressant au groupe.

\- On mange des gaufres, on profite de la vie … et on organise un tour du monde, expliqua Rei sur un ton neutre.

\- Qui te dit qu'on le fera ce tour du monde … soupira l'Ombre d'une voix grave et sombre.

\- Un tour du monde ! fit Joey impressionné, moi, à côté, ma vie est plutôt banale.

\- Viens avec nous ! proposa Adréa à son ami vert.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire … réellement ?! cria Joey de joie.

\- Bah … là on va voir mon père, Gahar, et je pourrait toujours lui demander, qui sait, peut être qu'il sera partant ! expliqua Adréa.

\- On va avoir une autre bouche à nourrir … enthousiasme, soupira à nouveau Calua d'un air bougon.

\- Je suis partant personnellement, fit Rei d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Pareil pour moi, conclu l'Ombre d'un ton calme et sombre avec un brin de gaieté.

\- Non ! Moi je veux pas … rouspéta Calua.

\- Et bien allons-y ! l'avis de Calua ne compte pas de toute manière, s'esclaffa Adréa en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Calua ne répondit pas à cette remarque et continuait de répéter qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Joey participe au tour du monde si celui-ci avait bien lieu, une autre cage-éclair de la part de Joey suffisait à calmer le râleur de service.

Pendant le vol, Joey était sur le dos de Rei, avec l'Ombre et Adréa avait toujours Calua car personne d'autres ne voulait qu'on lui vomisse dessus … Adréa témoignait comme quoi ce n'était pas la plus palpitante des sensations.

Au bout de deux minutes de vol, Joey se mit à ouvrir la discussion :

\- Tiens, au fait, comment vous vous appelez ? Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir demandé plus tôt …

\- T'en fait pas, ricana le blond, moi, tu l'auras deviné, je m'appelle Rei, et le Braségali un peu sombre, c'est l'Ombre, et le Flobio que tu as électrisé tout à l'heure, c'est Calua.

\- Eh bien, s'esclaffa Joey, vous en avez des noms originaux !

Il y eut un grand silence d'un seul coup puis, après quelques secondes d'attentes, le blondinet se mit à rire :

\- Tiens ! Calua n'a pas fait de remarque sur les noms d'ici ça m'étonne de lui !

\- Moi aussi ça m'étonne, ricana l'Ombre tout en regardant Calua tout raide sur le dos d'Adréa.

Mais, celui-ci se leva aussitôt après avoir entendu les paroles de Rei et du ténébreux et décida d'agir au plus vite pour ne pas salir sa réputation :

\- Les noms d'ici, ils sont tous … merdiques !

Puis il reprit sa position initial, celle d'une victime d'une cage-éclair assez puissante.

\- Comment il a fait pour bouger ! cria Joey impressionné, il était paralysé !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, soupira Rei, je pense que Calua ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressant.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, personnellement je ne lui en veux pas … souffla l'Ombre.

\- Sinon, Joey, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda poliment Rei tout en regardant son ami vert à la couronne blanche.

\- Rien de spécial … soupira celui-ci, j'aire un peu partout à la recherche de petit boulot, j'ai quitté l'orphelinat récemment et là, je suis tombé sur vous.

\- Ça doit pas être simple tout les jours dis moi, répliqua Adréa en s'incrustant dans la conversation tout en s'approchant.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas … répliqua le Voltali.

\- Ah ! Je crois qu'on arrive chez toi Adréa, je me trompe ? demanda l'Ombre à cette dernière.

\- Exactement, répondit celle-ci, posons nous !

C'est alors que notre groupe, fatigué du voyage, atterrit devant la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, et un grand Dracaufeu rouge vif se trouvait derrière, celui-ci se précipita alors sur sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, Calua descendit du dos de cette dernière et alla rejoindre ses amis qui était en train de discuter avec le père d'Adréa :

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, soupira Gahar au groupe, et puis finalement, l'Ombre n'est pas mort !

\- En théorie je devrais l'être mais … c'est une bien longue histoire, expliqua ce dernier gêné.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Oleg, il a eu son compte, conclu Rei d'un sourire.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Gahar d'un air intéressé.

\- On l'a tué, lui, ainsi que son maître, Mewtwo, confirma Adréa.

\- Mewtwo ? Vous l'avez tué ? demanda Gahar en haussant le ton.

\- Bien sur ! Il voulait détruire ce monde pour en recréer un à son image, mais nous l'avons stoppé à temps ! expliqua Calua d'un ton fière.

\- Vous me raconterez tout ça à l'intérieur, conclu Gahar en voulant changer de conversation.

Mais c'est alors qu'il posa ses yeux sur le petit être vert qui paraissait minuscule à côté d'eux, il s'esclaffa :

\- Tiens ! Mais c'est Joey ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et vous ? s'esclaffa celui-ci à son tour.

\- Oh ! Vous le connaissez aussi Gahar ? demanda Rei au père d'Adréa.

\- Bien sur ! Répondit celui-ci, Adréa l'invitait souvent quand ils étaient petit pour jouer et puis un jour, lors du passage au lycée, on l'a perdu de vue …

\- J'étais dans un autre lycée … soupira le Voltali d'une voix monotone, Adréa était ma seule amie, tout les autres ne voulait pas traîner avec « l'Alien » comme ils aimaient m'appeler …

Rei se retourna vers Calua qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire, il lui fit signe de se faire discret et surtout de se la fermer dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours, répliqua l'Ombre.

\- C'était pas facile tout les jours, confirma le Voltali en soupirant un grand coup.

Puis soudainement, Joey reprit du poil de la bête et leva subitement la tête en direction de Gahar en souriant à ce dernier.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini ! Je n'aurais plus à m'isoler maintenant ! Je vais montrer au monde ! Que Joey est certes vert, mais qu'il reste quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance ! fit-il d'une voix héroïque.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il faut raisonner ! conclu Rei en souriant au Voltali.

\- J'en peux plus ! Je craque ! Il est trop énorme ce type ! fit Calua en explosant de rire … littéralement !

\- Bon … rentrez ! On va passer à table, je vais rajouter des couverts ! conclu Gahar en changeant de conversation et en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte.

\- Le groupe hocha la tête et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Le père d'Adréa ne cuisinait pas mieux que sa mère, le Magicarpe était presque immangeable, Calua le fit immédiatement savoir en vomissant dans son assiette, mais les autres ont tout fait pour s'empêcher de faire la même erreur que Calua.

L'Ombre, qui est d'un naturel assez calme et reposé à son habitude était aussi vif que n'importe qui à ce moment là en ce qui concerne plus particulièrement le déplacement vers les toilettes. Par contre, son excuse était imparable : « Je crois que je digèrent pas très bien les gaufres ». Après avoir entendu ceci, Calua le prit très mal, vu que c'était ses gaufres que le groupe avait mangé hier et se mit à se disputer avec le ténébreux.

Rei, ainsi qu'Adréa, se regardèrent tout les deux en se souriant mutuellement, ils se retenaient tout les deux de vomir, il y avait alors une sorte de petit jeu entre les deux compères, celui parmi eux qui vomissait le premier avait un gage, finalement, se fut Rei qui perdit la partie, il eut alors comme gage de nettoyer l'intégralité de la vaisselle ainsi que les rejets de nourritures de Calua et de lui même, les seuls qui étaient dans l'incompréhension, était Gahar et Joey qui trouvaient le Magicarpe excellent.

Au bout d'un certains moment, Gahar demanda au blond quelques informations à propos de Mewtwo, car ils en avait parlé au téléphone il y a trois jours :

\- Le combat qu'on a mené face à lui était d'une rare violence, expliqua Rei en buvant un peu d'eau qui lui restait dans son verre.

\- Je confirme, soupira Adréa.

\- Où vous êtes-vous battu ? demanda alors le père de cette dernière.

\- Sur une île qui flottait grâce aux pouvoirs psy de Mewtwo, expliqua l'Ombre en tentant de finir son assiette.

\- C'était donc ça ! fit Gahar impressionné.

\- Quoi ? Vous l'avez vu ? demanda le blondinet en se tournant vers le père de son amie.

\- Oui, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler aux informations, il y avait un orage terrible qui empêchait les caméras d'approcher, et après quelques heures, l'île s'est écrasée sur l'agence de sauvetage, bilan : dix morts et 4 blessés retrouvé sous les décombres ainsi qu'un cadavre déshydraté et éparpillé un peu partout, expliqua Gahar en mangeant un morceau de Magicarpe qui traînait dans son assiette.

\- « Un cadavre déshydraté ... » ça ne serait pas Oleg, par hasard ? Enfin, ce qu'il en reste ? demanda le ténébreux.

\- Si c'est le cas, il ne faut plus s'en soucier, s'esclaffa Rei en regardant son ami au regard rougeâtre.

Après avoir terminé cette phrase pleine de sagesse, Rei tenta de toute ses forces d'avaler un morceau de Magicarpe qui restait dans son assiette, il avait trop faim pour rester le ventre vide. L'Ombre, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, jeta un coup d'œil dans son assiette et fit une remarqua à Gahar sur ce dernier, celui-ci, vexé, lança à l'émo :

\- Pas frais ? mon Magicarpe ?

\- Je dirais même plus ! fit Calua, il est dégueulasse.

\- Je suis un peu d'accord, souffla Rei à voix basse.

\- Ah ! Vous les humains vous n'avez vraiment aucun goût pour les bonnes chose ! râla Gahar d'une voix autoritaire.

C'est alors que soudainement, plus personne ne parlait à table, le groupe regarda alors Joey qui s'était tut depuis le début du repas, il faisait des yeux globuleux et avait ses oreilles toutes dressé vers le haut, il se mit alors à regarder Rei, l'Ombre ainsi que Calua d'un regard vide, bouche bée.

\- La boulette … soupira Calua.

\- Il sait ce que c'est au moins ? murmura Rei à son amie juste à côté.

\- Joey est un type qui c'est toujours intéressé au mystère de la vie, il a même rencontré Arceus ! Enfin, je ne l'ai pas cru lorsqu'il me l'a dit, Arceus lui aurait apparemment raconté qu'une forme de vie était à l'origine de la notre, et qu'elle se nommait les « Humains ». murmura doucement Adréa à son ami proche.

\- Bon … on lui dit ? soupira l'Ombre en se tournant vers Rei.

\- Personnellement, ça me pose aucun problème … souffla Calua en se mettant à rire.

\- Oui au pire … à part lui provoquer une crise cardiaque je vois pas où est le risque, conclu Rei au groupe.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette histoire d'« Humain » ? demanda frénétiquement et nerveusement Joey tout en ayant des sueurs froides.

Les trois compères, Rei, Calua ainsi que l'Ombre se changèrent devant le regard béa de Joey en leurs formes premières, en humain !

Joey n'en cru pas ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus refermer sa bouche tellement ce moment était incroyablement paranormal … enfin, pour lui, les autres, pensait qu'il venait de faire un arrêt cérébrale et tentèrent alors de le stimuler au plus vite, finalement, le Voltali réussi à placer une phrase :

\- Ce … Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous … Vous êtes des humains !

\- C'est assez drôle de voir sa réaction tout de même, ricana Rei, on dirait moi la première fois que j'ai vu un Pokémon.

\- Ce … C'est pas normal ! Les humains, nos créateurs … vivent dans une autre dimension ! bégaya Joey en sueur.

\- Tu sais déjà tout ça ?! s'étonna le ténébreux.

\- Oui, apparemment, il le sait déjà, confirma Adréa auprès de ce dernier.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je parle à un humain ! s'esclaffa Joey.

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite … soupira Calua avec un léger sourire, maintenant, tu me respectes !

\- Ah … lui aussi c'est un humain, soupira le Voltali en passant brutalement de l'état de choc à la déception la plus grande.

\- Oui, confirmèrent l'Ombre ainsi que le blondinet en soupirant à l'unisson.

\- Et si tu veux savoir, on est ici à cause d'un accident avec une machine de ma création, il y a eu une explosion et nous voilà ! Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai créé une telle machine, mes souvenirs sont encore flous, expliqua Rei à son ami vert.

\- In … incroyable ! fit celui-ci en extase, je suis en train de parler à un humain !

\- Je crois qu'on a un fan, ricana l'Ombre d'une voix sombre.

\- On reste des personnes normales, t'emballes pas surtout, ricana Calua à voix basse.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Calua retrouva sa forme de Flobio puis, il reprit un peu de Magicarpe, son excuse était rempli de finesse : « ça fera plus à nettoyer pour Rei », celui-ci soupira à son tour et retrouva également sa forme précédente, l'Ombre fit de même.

Joey reprit ses esprits mais, il était encore en extase devant ce spectacle, il commença à poser des tas et des tas de questions aux trois hommes sur leur monde, leur habitude alimentaire ainsi que leur mode de vie.

Gahar quant à lui, décida pendant la scène de quitter discrètement la table et de se diriger vers le canapé du salon, mais, celui-ci se fit aussitôt interpellé par le blond, il se retourna alors vers le jeune homme :

\- Gahar, demanda poliment le blondinet, j'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer.

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna un minimum le Dracaufeu en allant dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille dont le liquide pouvait faire penser à de l'alcool.

\- J'aimerais organiser un tour du monde avec mes amis afin de découvrir votre monde, c'est certes un projet fou, mais j'ai comme seul argument de ma folie le fait que ce que je suis en train de vivre, n'est pas prêt de se reproduire, expliqua Rei d'une voix engagée.

\- C'est un bien beau projet, fit Gahar d'un ton neutre tout en ouvrant la bouteille.

\- Et du coup … j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible si vous pouviez nous apporter votre aide, fit Rei en reprenant son explication.

\- Pas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi, soupira le père d'Adréa tout en commençant doucement à boire le contenu de la bouteille.

\- Adréa s'est proposée pour venir avec nous … continua d'expliquer le blond à voix basse.

Au fur et à mesure que le blond parlait à Gahar, sa bouteille se vidait de plus en plus vite.

Une fois celle-ci vidé de son contenu, Gahar la posa sur la table basse en pierre et se leva dans le but d'aller en prendre une autre, sa route fut coupé par sa propre fille.

\- Papa ! Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle, arrête de boire de la liqueur de baie fraive ! Ne pense plus à Maman ! D'accord ?

\- Tu … lui ressemble tellement, sanglota le père en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Ah … firent Rei, Calua et l'Ombre à voix basse.

\- Je crois qu'il a toujours pas avalé la pilule, murmura l'Ombre au reste du groupe.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de nous, culpabilisa Rei à voix basse

\- Ça c'est fort ! Un Dracaufeu alcoolique ! fit Calua en se mettant à pouffer dans sa barbe.

C'est alors qu'Adréa plaça son père sur le canapé et se mit à lui expliquer calmement qu'il fallait à tout prix oublier le deuil de Mona, le père baissa les yeux et dit à voix basse à sa fille.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux te lancer dans un tour du monde d'après ton ami ?

\- Oui, je veux y participer, répliqua Adréa d'une voix engagée.

\- Il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre ce garçon et toi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gahar en levant les yeux vers sa fille tout en souriant légèrement à celle-ci.

Sa fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard, mais le père prit sa main et lui dit alors d'une voix sage et mélancolique :

\- C'est certes un humain mais c'est lui que tu aimes, je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- A … arrête papa, je … c'est pas drôle, souffla Adréa gênée en rougissant toujours en détournant le regard.

\- Sache que je ne jugerais jamais tes choix, reprit le père toujours sur la même voix, du moment que tu sois heureuse auprès de lui, c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Bon … c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai sommeil, répliqua Calua en se forçant de bailler.

\- Pareil pour moi, soupira l'Ombre gêné tout en suivant Calua vers les escaliers en pierre.

\- Les histoires d'amour, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, râla le rouquin tout en montant les escaliers accompagné du ténébreux.

\- Rei, je vais débarrasser la table et m'occuper de la vaisselle, va voir Gahar et Adréa, suggéra Joey à celui-ci tout en lui échappant un petit sourire.

\- Mais ? Comment tu vas faire pour tout débarrasser et tout nettoyer ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Je m'occupe de tout ! Vas-y ! ordonna le Voltali d'un ton neutre.

« Il a vite reprit ses esprits Joey dit donc ! » pensa le blond dans sa petite tête de rêveur.

Finalement, Rei suivit les ordres soudains et brefs de Joey et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvaient Gahar ainsi que sa fille qui discutaient, Adréa se retourna lentement et regarda alors notre héros de ses yeux bleu clair rempli de joie et le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, Rei ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, il serra à son tour son amie dans ses bras, derrière l'épaule d'Adréa, le jeune homme remarqua le regard souriant du père qui était devenu soudainement très nostalgique, Puis, celui-ci prit une position confortable sur le canapé et ferma ses yeux.

Au loin, Joey voyait la scène depuis la cuisine, ému, il versa une larme en repensant à sa vie qui n'était pas aussi bien que la leur.

Les deux Dracaufeu lâchèrent prise et se regardèrent tout en se souriant mutuellement.

« Allez vous coucher, je vais préparer deux trois trucs pour demain » suggéra le père en souriant aux deux compères.

Rei et Adréa obéirent et montèrent à l'étage tout en laissant Joey avec toute la vaisselle à faire, Gahar proposa son aide à ce dernier, le petit Voltali qui avait bien du mal à porter les couverts accepta avec joie l'aide du père, celui-ci dit alors à Joey de partir se coucher également, qu'il ne restait plus grand chose à faire, avant de partir, le Voltali demanda à Gahar d'une voix monotone et fatiguée :

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer tout les deux …

\- Oui, confirma le père d'une voix calme tout en rangeant une assiette lavée dans un tiroir.

\- Ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que votre fille aime un humain ? Quelqu'un d'une espèce différente ? demanda le Voltali à Gahar.

\- Non, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton sec.

\- Il y eut un léger silence, puis, Joey reprit la conversation.

\- Vous avez un don pour ça on dirait, voir dans les yeux des gens, remarqua Joey avec une légère admiration.

\- Oui on peut dire ça, souffla le Dracaufeu avec un brin de fierté avant de reprendre sur une question : Mais dit moi, tu t'en ai vite remis de cette histoire d'« humains ».

\- Je me retiens pour ne pas passer pour un attarder mental … si je ne le faisais pas, je serais complètement fou, s'esclaffa Joey tout en regardant Gahar de ses yeux noirs.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, puis croisa le regard du Voltali et conclu alors de sa voix sage :

\- Oh toi, tu as eu un chagrin d'amour.

\- Oui, soupira Joey tout en baissant la tête, Une Noctali que j'ai connu au lycée où j'étais, je l'aimais tellement … mais, en réalité, ce n'était pas une véritable amie, c'était juste quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami au début et qui s'est servi de moi ! Puis quand elle a commencé à en avoir, elle m'a laissé tombé, c'est un peu pour ça aussi que j'ai quitté le lycée.

\- Eh bien ! Tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs dit moi ! Aller, va donc te coucher, suggéra Gahar.

\- Très bien, je vais dans quelle chambre ? demanda le Voltali au Dracaufeu.

\- La même que celle de l'Ombre et de Calua, répondit ce dernier.

\- La … La chambre des humains ! Merci Gahar ! fit alors Joey à ce dernier en sautillant dans tout les sens et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en hâte afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Le père d'Adréa fit un clin d'œil au Voltali avant que celui-ci ne monte complètement les escaliers pour l'encourager de continuer à aller de l'avant.

Dans le couloir à l'étage, Rei remplaça Adréa dans la salle de bain histoire de faire sa petite toilette à son tour, puis, il se dirigea dans le couloir, la chambre d'Adréa était à sa gauche et celle des autres était à sa droite, sans hésitation, le jeune homme prit à gauche, mais avant d'emprunter la porte, il se fit interpellé par Joey qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir, il engagea la conversation :

\- Dit moi Rei … Comment vous vous êtes rencontré toi et Adréa ?

Étonné par la question de Joey, le blond répondit d'une voix calme et fatigué :

\- Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît elle et moi, au début, j'étais complètement perdu ! Et puis je l'ai vu arrivé, elle a descendu les escalier avec grâce sans trop faire de vacarme contrairement à Calua qui faisait un souk pas possible ! Je suis allés ensuite au lycée avec elle et par la suite, on s'est rapproché et j'ai su à un moment que c'était elle que j'aimais, mais malheureusement, le CEEI nous a attrapés, moi, l'Ombre et Calua, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un laboratoire de recherche sur les êtres inconnus. On m'a donc séparé d'elle pendant un an mais heureusement on a réussi à s'enfuir grâce à l'Ombre, on a failli devenir cinglé !

\- Hé bien ! répliqua Joey épaté.

\- Et quand nous sommes revenu, Adréa ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer tellement elle était heureuse de nous voir, elle ne me lâchait plus, reprit Rei.

\- Mais, au niveau des conventions sociales, c'est pas très bien vu … toi et Adréa, vous n'êtes pas de la même espèce ... expliqua Joey à voix basse.

\- Au diable les conventions sociales ! répliqua Rei d'une voix engagée.

\- D'accord … d'accord, et bien … bonne nuit alors, répliqua Joey d'une voix calme tout en partant en direction de la chambre en face de celle d'Adréa.

\- Bonne nuit ! répondit Rei en saluant le Voltali avant d'entrer dans l'autre chambre.

En entrant dans cette dernière, Rei ne vit pas Adréa dans la lueur reposante de cette chambre, mais la porte derrière lui se referma, c'était bien évidemment Adréa qui avait fermée cette dernière, l'adolescent se retourna alors vers elle et lui fit un sourire, cette dernière lui répondit aussitôt par un petit clin d'œil, c'est alors que Rei décida d'ouvrir la conversation :

\- Il l'a bien prit ton père finalement, et puis il a de sacrés dons ! ricana Rei.

\- Dès qu'il m'a parlé de toi, j'ai eu super peur ! Et pour ses dons, je pense que je vais y croire plus sérieusement maintenant ! s'esclaffa également Adréa à voix basse.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder tout les deux sans bruits tout en rougissant, puis finalement, Adréa et Rei, s'en allèrent tout les deux se coucher dans un grand plumard pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, Adréa se leva subitement sur le lit et s'avachit sur Rei et lui lança tout en éclatant de rire :

\- Aller ! Vas-y ! essaye de te lever !

\- Ah ! Non ! Ça c'est vache ! fit le jeune homme en éclatant de rire.

\- Alors ? C'est donc ça la force de notre sauveur ? fit la Dracaufeu d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu vas voir ! ricana Rei vexé.

Ce dernier roula sur lui même et emporta Adréa dans sa chute, les deux Dracaufeu tombèrent du lit.

Une fois au sol, nos deux compères éclatèrent de rire tout en se fixant d'un regard amusé, et c'est là qu'ils s'échangèrent tout les deux une phrase qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre de se dire : « Je t'aime », ils prononcèrent cette belle phrase à l'unisson avec une voix mélancolique, calme et reposée, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas par contre, c'est que deux personnes les écoutaient attentivement ! Calua ainsi que l'Ombre avaient leurs oreilles collées à la porte, le ténébreux lança :

\- C'était quoi le bruit juste avant ? Ils sont tombés du lit ?

\- Mais non ! rouspéta Calua, vu qu'ils sont tout les deux imposants et qu'ils font un vacarme pas possible, ils font du Sumo !

\- T'es trop con Calua, soupira l'Ombre en enlevant son oreille de la porte.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est vrai ! râla le rouquin en suivant son ami vers leur chambre qui était juste en face.

\- Bah ! On les laisse tranquille, de toute manière, ce n'est pas nos affaires, soupira le ténébreux en baillant

La nuit fut bien calme, sauf quelques fois, où l'Ombre, Calua et Joey entendirent quelques petits mots doux venant de l'autre pièce, malgré cela, nos héros sont tout de même parvenu à s'endormir !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le début d'un grand voyage

_**Chapitre 2 : Le début d'un grand voyage !**_

C'est dans une petite chambre aux couleurs chaudes qu'un petit être vert ouvrit lentement ses yeux, en levant sa tête, ce dernier comprit que tout le monde était déjà en bas en train de déjeuner, il bondit alors hors de son lit et fonça tête baissée dans le couloir et descendit les escalier en hâte afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il vit un Flobio ainsi qu'un Braségali avec des têtes d'enterrement, Joey supposa alors que c'était peut être à cause de la nourriture que ces deux humains faisaient des têtes pareilles, mais non ! De l'autre côté de la table, Rei, Adréa et son père mangeaient à foison tout en discutant.

Le Voltali s'installa alors comme il le pouvait sur une petite chaise à côté de Rei et lui lança :

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Comment ? Ah ! Oui ! Bien et toi ? répondit Rei avec un léger temps d'attente.

\- J'ai très bien dormis ! répondit également Joey en souriant au Dracaufeu.

\- J'en connais deux qui aurait pu mieux dormir si deux Dracaufeu n'avait pas foutu le souk toute la nuit, rouspéta Calua en regardant Rei ainsi qu'Adréa d'un regard noir.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Rei en détournant le regard.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua également Adréa en faisant comme si il ne s'était rien passé la nuit précédente.

\- En même temps, normal que vous ayez mal dormi vu que vous les espionniez hier soir, soupira Joey en commençant à manger.

\- Après avoir entendu ces mots, Adréa et Rei se regardèrent tout les deux d'un air surprit, puis s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- L'idée de l'espionnage venait de Calua, expliqua l'Ombre au groupe.

\- C'est ça ! Enfonce moi ! se mit à hurler Calua au ténébreux

\- J'ai mieux ! il a même dit que vous étiez en train de faire du Sumo, rajouta Joey en éclatant de rire.

C'est alors que toute la table (sauf Calua) se mit à rire aux éclats suite à cette dernière phrase, puis, après avoir bien rit, Rei regarda son ami rouquin toujours avec un léger sourire moqueur et lui dit cette triste vérité :

\- Tu es trop con Calua !

\- Tu vois ? J'avais pas tord ! conclu l'Ombre en regardant le rouquin d'un air victorieux.

\- Je m'en fiche ! De toute manière ! Vous êtes méchant ! rouspéta Calua en croisant les bras et en se mettant à bouder.

Après avoir bien embêté le petit rouquin, Rei commença à parler d'un sujet nettement plus sérieux :

\- Au fait Gahar, qu'avez vous préparé hier ?

\- Ah ! Ça ! C'est une surprise ! ricana ce dernier.

\- J'aime pas les surprises ! répliqua Joey impatient.

\- Je peux vous donner au moins un indice : Adréa a le permis pour ce genre de chose … expliqua Gahar d'une voix mystérieuse.

\- Un véhicule ? s'étonna Rei en regardant l'Ombre et Calua d'un air étonné.

\- Exactement ! fit Gahar d'une voix vif et joyeuse.

\- Un véhicule pour voyager … un camping car ? proposa l'Ombre.

\- Tout juste ! répliqua le père d'Adréa.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'a retaper ? demanda Adréa surprise.

\- Et bien oui ! C'est le camping car avec lequel on partait pour … justement faire du camping ! expliqua Gahar à sa fille.

\- C'est pas du camping qu'on voudrait faire, c'est un tour du monde … soupira Calua d'un air blasé.

\- Oh ! Ce véhicule peut vous emmenés partout où vous le souhaiter, avec son magnifique moteur et ses pneus qui adhèrent à n'importe quelles surfaces ! expliqua Gahar d'une voix enchanteresse.

\- Il a bien apprit son texte, répliqua Calua au passage.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord pour le tour du monde ? demanda le blondinet d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Évidemment ! répliqua Gahar à ce dernier.

\- Génial ! lança Rei en sautant de joie.

\- Super ! déclara Adréa à son tour toute contente.

\- Moi ça me convient, fit l'Ombre d'une voix grave et calme.

\- J'ai hâte ! répliqua Joey en se mettant à sautiller de partout.

\- Pfff … bon okay ! C'est cool, soupira Calua dans sa barbe.

Après avoir copieusement déjeuné (pour la plupart) notre groupe suivit Gahar dans le garage de la maison et vit à leur grande surprise un très grand véhicule rouge vif un peu biscornu qui ressemblait légèrement à un camping car, fière de ce véhicule, Gahar répliqua :

\- Je l'ai déjà aménagé, tout y est ! Pour la couleur, c'est un choix personnel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous avec le rouge ! rouspéta Calua dans sa barbe.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Joey dans sa barbe.

Calua regarda subitement et avec étonnement le Voltali qui venait de lui répondre, en regardant les oreilles imposantes de ce dernier, il comprit et continua d'admirer l'imposant véhicule qui était en face de lui.

Après une petite visite à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'engin suréquipé, Gahar se mit à parler d'un sujet nettement plus intéressant :

\- Un véhicule c'est bien beau, mais si on ne peut pas le faire marcher, vous n'irez pas bien loin, mais ce dernier à une grande autonomie, d'ailleurs, il marche à l'électricité.

\- Ah ! Donc on va réduire Joey en esclavage si j'ai bien compris, ricana Calua d'un air sadique.

\- Mais ça va pas ! hurla ce dernier en se tournant vers le rouquin.

\- Non idiot ! cria Adréa, il y a des stations pour recharger les batteries de l'appareil, pas la peine d'utiliser Joey comme chargeur pour le camping car !

\- Je peux m'en occuper mais faudra pas trop m'en demander … soupira le Voltali.

\- Rassuré moi Gahar, fit Rei inquiet, Il roule combien de temps sans être rechargé entre temps ?

\- Là, expliqua ce dernier de sa voix sage, vu que j'ai chargé la bête au maximum et que les batteries sont bien chargées comme il faut, vous tiendrez trois jours sans recharger l'appareil.

\- Ça consomme rien ! répliqua le blond impressionné.

\- En effet, donc de toute manière, ça ne demandera pas trop d'effort à Joey pour charger les batteries.

\- J'aime mieux ça, souffla ce dernier.

\- Et pour l'argent ? Pour s'acheter à manger ? demanda Calua.

\- Pour l'argent, lorsque vous vous arrêterez dans une ville quelconque, Adréa pourra en retirer à la banque, donc vous pourrez en avoir facilement, et pour les provisions, j'en ai déjà mit pas mal dans la glacière à l'arrière, expliqua Gahar.

\- Merci pour tout Gahar ! Vous faites tellement de choses pour nous, répliqua Rei en pleine admiration.

\- On vous doit une fière chandelle de toute manière, sans vous, nous serions sûrement au CEEI en train de nous entre tuer, souffla l'Ombre au père d'Adréa.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Et puis, après tout, vous nous avez sauvé !

\- Non ! répliqua Calua, JE vous ai sauvé !

\- Tout le monde regarda alors Calua en éclatant de rire, ce dernier, vexé, se mit à bouder dans son coin.

Après que Gahar est finit de venter les mérites du Camping Car, Rei tout excité demanda au groupe :

\- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait partir tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite ? répliqua Calua en se mordant la langue.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ? s'étonna le ténébreux en regardant le blond qui bougeait dans tout les sens.

\- Non ! On n'est pas obligé de partir tout de suite … pas dans l'immédiat, corrigea Rei, Je pensais qu'on pourrait partir après mangé.

\- Ça me va ! répliquèrent Adréa et Joey à l'unisson.

\- Tant que c'est pas du Magicarpe qu'on mange, ça me va ! annonça Calua d'une voix moqueuse en se tournant vers Gahar.

\- Non … c'est pas du Magicarpe, soupira ce dernier.

Tout le groupe (sauf Joey et Gahar), après avoir entendu cette bonne nouvelle, se mit à émettre un « Ouf » bien ressentit.

Après avoir finalement bien admiré le véhicule, le groupe se rendit alors dans le salon pour pratiquer divers activités, comme par exemple, regarder les informations à la télévision, ou alors répondre aux diverses questions de Joey sur le monde des humains, vu que ce dernier en avait encore beaucoup à poser à Rei, l'Ombre et à Calua.

Adréa, pour passer le temps, décida de se poser un petit instant sur le canapé à côté de son père, histoire de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

L'heure du repas venait de retentir, Rei et Adréa étaient déjà à table en train d'attendre les autres en râlant.

Finalement, au menu, c'était du bœuf, bien cuit et assaisonné comme il faut, Gahar avait l'air de s'être surpassé pour la cuisson, Rei n'arrêtait pas de remarquer à ce dernier l'onctuosité et l'explosion de saveurs du bœuf :

\- Je suis content de savoir que vous appréciez ma cuisine, répliqua Gahar tout content.

\- Enfin … une partie, remarqua Calua d'un air sadique.

\- Incroyable ! Il est plus que bon ce plat ! répliqua l'Ombre en extase devant l'imposante côte de bœuf dans son assiette.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! répliqua Joey en dévorant littéralement son assiette.

\- Finalement, tes bon petit plat vont me manquer ! annonça Adréa à son père.

\- À moi aussi au final, souffla Calua.

\- Vous allez me manquer également, souffla Gahar à son tour.

\- Ne vous en faite pas ! On reviendra vite ! s'esclaffa Rei en rassurant le père.

\- Je dois tout de même vous prévenir, ne passez pas par _La contrée noire_ , c'est un endroit dangereux, beaucoup de voyageurs et de civils ont disparus en tentant de la traverser, expliqua Gahar d'une voix préventive.

\- Quels types de personne peut-on rencontrer dans cette contrée ? demanda l'Ombre au père d'Adréa de sa voix grave et calme.

\- Nul ne le sais … sûrement des psychopathes, des tueurs en série, des malfaiteurs et encore j'en passe ! expliqua ce dernier.

\- Très bien, on ira pas là-bas, confirma Rei en finissant son assiette.

\- C'est une certitude, répliqua Calua.

\- De toute manière, qui aurait envie d'y aller ? s'étonna Joey.

\- Des psychopathes, des tueurs en série, des malfaiteurs et encore j'en passe ! répliqua Gahar d'un air blagueur.

\- Au moins, on est prévenu, souffla l'Ombre en finissant son verre d'eau.

\- Oui, soupira le blond en reprenant un morceau de bœuf.

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur pour finalement dire « Au revoir » à Gahar, après quelques derniers préparatifs. Notre groupe pouvait désormais partir pour un très long et passionnant voyage ! Avant d'entrer dans le camping car, Rei se retourna alors vers le père de son aimée :

\- Merci, encore une fois, merci pour tout, fit-il d'une voix émouvante avant d'entrer définitivement dans le véhicule.

\- Gahar, après avoir entendu cette phrase qui venait du cœur, répliqua de sa voix sage et calme : « Merci à vous aussi, faites attention à vous ! », l'Ombre dépassa alors sa tête d'une des vitres et fit un sourire complice à ce dernier et Calua, sortit du véhicule afin de dire quelques mots au père :

\- Je sais que je ne vous le dit pratiquement jamais … mais, merci.

\- Venant de toi, ça m'étonne ! Mais je te remercie également, tu sais, tu nous a apporté pas mal de bonnes choses mine de rien ! répondit Gahar de sa voix sage.

\- Content de l'apprendre ! répliqua Calua en souriant au Dracaufeu rouge vif.

\- Aller ! Va ! suggéra Gahar en invitant Calua à monter dans le camping car.

Calua, sans broncher, obéit, et pénétra dans le véhicule sans se retourner, Gahar, ouvrit alors le portail du garage, cela empli ce dernier d'une lumière éblouissante et reposante.

Le camping car partit au loin en laissant derrière lui, un père fière de lui et ayant débarrassé toutes les mauvaises pensées qui le hantait.

 _ **Carnet de bord**_

 _ **Rei Martin, 1er jour, 15h32**_

 _On m'a dit d'écrire chaque jour quelques lignes sur le voyage, ce qu'on avait vu, ce qu'on avait entreprit etc …_

 _Personnellement, j'adore écrire ! Donc ça ne me dérange pas plus ! Et puis, les autres n'avaient pas l'air motivé, c'est finalement Adréa qui me donna l'idée, j'ai pu trouvé un petit carnet et un stylo dans la boîte à gants._

 _Par contre … qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconté … Ah ! Je sais !_

 _Aujourd'hui nous allons traverser la contrée du feu, d'après le GPS, nous allons sortir de cette dernière dans deux jours pour arriver dans la contrée urbaine, on l'appel ainsi car c'est une ville immense de la taille d'une contrée ! De ce que j'ai compris, Joey viendrait de cette dernière, personnellement, les grandes villes, ça n'a jamais été mon plus grand fantasme …_

 _Sinon, en parlant du Camping Car, j'ai revisité les pièces, je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point ce camping car pouvait contenir autant de lit ! Il y a presque 6 lits ! Un grand pour deux personnes et 5 petit que l'on peut replier, c'est hallucinant !_

 _Sinon j'ai regardé un peu la glacière à l'arrière, tout le monde (sauf Joey) a fait une tête d'enterrement lorsque nous avions découvert les restes du Magicarpe d'hier, celui que nous avions … moyennement apprécié, mais heureusement, il y avait également de la viande rouge, du pain etc …_

 _Je ne pense pas qu'on fera de la route tout les jours, Adréa ne supportera pas longtemps, j'ai donc proposé des petites poses régulières de 5 heures voir même, des pauses d'une journée entière, les autres étaient d'accord avec moi, surtout Adréa._

 _Nous allons donc continuer la route tranquillement en attendant la nuit._

 _ **Calua Poelvorood (oui ! Je sais ! J'ai un nom de merde …) 2ème jour de voyage, 13h20.**_

 _Bon … c'est mon tour d'écrire apparemment, c'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais être à la place de Joey, il peut pas écrire le chanceux !_

 _Contrairement au blond … je suis pas un fan d'écriture … mais comme j'avais finalement envie d'apparaître un peu partout …_

 _Aujourd'hui, on entame notre deuxième jour de voyage ! La nuit était exceptionnellement calme, ça fait plaisir ! Rei et Adréa ont occupé le grand lit tandis que moi, l'Ombre et Joey, on a prit chacun un lit, on continue notre route vers je-ne-sais-où, une sorte de mégalopole de la taille d'une contrée, du grand n'importe quoi … sinon, aujourd'hui, au déjeuné, on finit le magicarpe de Gahar, j'avais pas tellement faim pour manger cette horreur, c'est un peu pour ça aussi que j'ai mangé beaucoup de pain … après cela l'Ombre a proposé de faire une petite pause à partir de quinze heure histoire de profiter, après moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus … du moment que je n'ai pas à manger du Magicarpe, ça me va._

 _ **20h30**_

 _Elle était pas mal cette journée ! Lors de la pause, on s'est arrêté sur une petite pelouse et on s'est tous allongé, sauf moi, c'est pas mon truc, après cela nous avons continué la route et Rei eu la mauvaise idée de se proposer pour conduire afin qu'Adréa se repose, tu parles ! Ce guignol conduisait n'importe comment et à faillit écraser un vieux qui traversait la route ! Du grand art ! Finalement, après une engueulade avec le blond, Adréa reprit le volant et ça nous a tous soulagé …_

 _Pour finir, demain, on quitte la contrée du feu pour se rendre à la contrée urbaine !_

 _Bon, j'en ai ma claque d'écrire, donc j'arrête là … à la prochaine !_

 **L'Ombre, 3ème jour, 17h45**

 _Très bien, je vais être très bref pour ce résumé …_

 _On est arrivé à la contrée urbaine au petit matin, celle-ci ressemble énormément à New York, enfin, c'est Rei qui nous l'a fait remarqué, il disait que ça lui rappelait des tas et des tas de souvenir, personnellement, à part comment on vivait, je me rappel de pas grand chose finalement, le pire c'est quand on s'est arrêté à une rue que Joey avait l'air de reconnaître vaguement, on a bu du jus de baie Oran, ça ressemble vaguement à du jus d'orange, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'a remarqué Rei encore une fois._

 _Là, au moment où j'écris, on a quitté la contrée urbaine, il nous a fallut une journée entière pour la traverser ! C'est inouïe ! Surtout que cette dernière est rempli de gazes malsains à nous rendre malade ..._

 _Et donc, du coup, on se retrouve dans la contrée céleste, qui est pas mal niveau originalité : sur la carte, on nous indique que la capitale de cette contrée est une ville flottante dans les airs ! J'ai supplié tout le monde pour qu'on y aille faire un tour, mais les autres sont en se moment mort de fatigue, ils m'ont répondu positivement, c'est déjà ça …_

 _Sinon, pour la soirée, on a décidé de s'installer dans un camping_

 _Voilà …_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Betty Jones

_**Chapitre 3 : Betty Jones**_

Après avoir traversé la contrée Urbaine, nos héros se retrouvèrent donc dans la contrée céleste qui comme son nom l'indique, est une contrée très … perchée ! (Ah ah), étant donné que plusieurs bâtiments se retrouvent dans le ciel par une magie encore inconnu pour nos héros.

Ces derniers décidèrent de passer la nuit dans un camping histoire de voir de nouvelles têtes et de se reposer de cette pénible journée à traverser la contrée urbaine, ils apprirent qu'un spectacle allait avoir lieu au camping, donc, pour changer un peu des habitudes, l'Ombre proposa au groupe d'aller y faire un tour :

\- Allez ! Venez ! Ça nous changera ! expliqua ce dernier au groupe d'un air persuasif.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Calua, je suis trop crevé pour aller voir un spectacle quelconque …

\- Crevé ? s'étonna Rei en haussant le ton, tu n'as fait que pioncer pendant tout le voyage pendant que moi, l'Ombre et Adréa ont essayaient de sortir de cette fichue contrée !

\- Et alors ? râla Calua.

\- Quel sale caractère ... soupira Adréa.

\- Vous allez quand même pas m'obliger à aller voir un truc que je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir … si ? soupira Calua.

\- Arrête ton cinoche ! répliqua le blond en haussant encore le ton, tu viens avec nous ! Ça te changera les idées …

\- Bon … si tu insiste, mais après … vous me foutez la paix ! annonça Calua en descendant du camping car.

\- Victoire ! crièrent l'Ombre, Rei et Adréa à tue-tête.

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Joey en sortant sa tête d'une des vitres du camping car.

\- Oh rien de grave Joey ! lui répondit Adréa, on va juste voir un spectacle qui a lieu au camping.

\- Ah ! Attendez moi alors, j'arrive ! cria Joey frénétiquement en sortant du véhicule comme une fusée.

\- Quel énergie ! répliqua Rei impressionné.

\- Lui aussi il a dormit tout le trajet … grogna Calua à voix basse.

\- Oui ! Mais moi j'ai du recharger les batteries de l'appareil … soupira Joey qui avait bien entendu la remarque de Calua.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Ça fait plaisir ! lança Rei tout content.

\- Ça va ! C'est pas dur comme travail, par contre ça fatigue … répondit le Voltali.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda l'Ombre au groupe.

\- Oui allons-y, avant de manquer tout le spectacle ! annonça Adréa en se mettant en route.

Adréa était déjà loin sur la route avec l'Ombre, le reste du groupe avait du mal à les rattraper, mais une fois arrivé devant la scène, notre groupe vit une petite assemblé et une grande estrade sur laquelle se postait un Ludicolo avec une sorte de mandoline sous le bras, à côté de ce dernier, notre groupe vit une Lucario qui s'apprêtait à chanter, visiblement, Calua ne voulait pas rester d'avantage, il se posta au bar et s'embrouilla avec le barman pour les boissons, il se fit aussitôt rejoindre par Joey pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de personne présente lors de ce spectacle, il y en avait au moins une bonne dizaine mais, ça ne donnait pas un très grand publique, visiblement, c'était des touristes, des vacanciers, voir même des gens du voyage, tout comme la chanteuse et le Ludicolo apparemment.

Le chant de cette dernière était rempli de ténèbres, on ne sait pas vraiment quel était ce type de chanson, c'était un chant parlant de la mort et du sacrifice de la vie, heureusement que le Ludicolo était là pour égailler un minimum la chanson avec sa mandoline, même si le chant n'était pas des plus joyeux, la voix de la chanteuse n'en restait pas moins mélodieuse, l'Ombre répétait souvent que c'était son style de chanson préféré.

Rei et Adréa, ne comprenant pas ce style de musique, ne se sentaient pas des plus à l'aise, au fur et à mesure que la chanteuse exécutait ses paroles, le publique partait petit à petit pour des raisons diverses, soit ils étaient fatigués, soit ils en avaient juste marre de la chanson.

Finalement, après le spectacle, il ne restait plus que deux trois personnes ainsi que l'Ombre, Rei et Adréa qui s'étaient assis plus loin ainsi que Joey et Calua qui tapait la discute avec le barman, déçu, la chanteuse tourna les talons et retourna dans sa caravane, le Ludicolo, partit également la rejoindre.

L'Ombre restait figé comme une pierre, il avait adoré la chanson à un point, où même ses sens ne pouvaient plus répondre à l'appel, mais, ce dernier pensa qu'il n'y avait pas que la chanson qui lui avait plu, il y avait autre chose, frustré par cette dernière pensée, le ténébreux partit au loin s'asseoir sur un rocher pour observer le coucher du soleil, Rei alla glisser un mot à son meilleur ami qui s'était isolé :

\- Bon … on rentre ?

\- Dégage ! répliqua l'Ombre sur un ton très agressif, je rentrerais tout seul au camping car, partez devant, je vous suis.

\- Très … très bien, répondit le blond en tournant les talons, surprit par la réponse de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'Ombre ? questionna Calua à Rei qui était revenu vers le groupe.

\- Il est super agressif d'un coup, c'est presque la première fois que je le vois comme ça, expliqua le blond encore sous le choc.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'étonna Joey en regardant l'Ombre au loin.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, c'est après le spectacle qu'il s'est mit sur ce rocher, reprit Rei en posant son regard sur son ami au loin.

\- La chanteuse le regardait bizarrement lors du chant, expliqua Adréa au groupe qui était dans l'incompréhension.

\- En parlant de la chanteuse, elle était un peu bizarre non ? s'étonna le blond.

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de pic au niveau de la poitrine comme tout les autres Lucario, expliqua Adréa au groupe attentif.

\- Comme si ça, c'était important, soupira le rouquin en buvant un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de boire ? s'étonna Rei à la vue du verre.

\- Un soda, soupira Calua en finissant ce dernier.

\- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? On rentre ? demanda Joey impatient au groupe.

\- On va pas laisser l'Ombre ici quand même ! répliqua Rei.

\- Bah … si, s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Faites comme vous voulez, annonça Rei, mais moi, je reste ici.

\- Idem ! Et puis, il fait doux … c'est agréable, répliqua Adréa en s'asseyant sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Bon, je reste … soupira Calua en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Du coup … moi aussi, soupira également Joey en continuant de fixer l'Ombre.

Ce dernier, regardait toujours le soleil couchant en repensant à la chanson, il se mettait à la fredonner doucement, le Brazégali, soupira un grand coup et s'allongea d'avantage sur son rocher.

C'est alors qu'une présence attira son attention, en tournant la tête, il vit la Lucario de tout à l'heure, aussitôt, l'Ombre se redressa et regarda à nouveau le soleil qui allait disparaître à l'horizon.

Mais la présence qu'il avait flairée, se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être au plus près de lui, cette présence s'installa à côté de lui, il savait de qui il s'agissait, c'est donc en fixant le soleil du regard qu'il décida d'ouvrir le débat :

\- Tu as de la chance, tu as failli louper le couché du soleil.

\- J'en vois tout les jours, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, répliqua l'inconnue en émettant un profond soupir.

\- Une fois disparut, le lendemain, ce ne sera pas le même coucher …

\- J'en ai tellement vu passer que je ne les comptes plus.

\- Avouons que le plus drôle c'est de le voir mourir chaque jour …

\- Tu veux dire ? Quant il devient rouge ?

\- C'est lorsqu'il souffre …

\- C'est bien vrai …

\- J'aime bien ta chanson, soupira l'Ombre en changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- C'est moi qui l'est écrite, content d'apprendre qu'il y est au moins une personne qui l'ai aimé, répondit la Lucario d'une voix calme et sombre.

\- Je dis ça car, je me reconnais un peu dans ta chanson.

\- Ah …

\- Dis moi, c'est qui le Ludicolo qui était avec toi à la mandoline ?

\- C'est Pédro … mon père adoptif …

\- Oh … ce qui explique certaines paroles de ta chanson …

\- il m'énerve avec son accent et ses plats infâmes ! Et puis c'est un véritable enfoiré ! Il m'utilise pour se faire de l'argent, il ne m'a jamais aimé, je dort dans le fond de sa caravane par terre … tu parles d'une vie … et puis on bouge de camping en camping dans la contrée céleste, mais moi, j'ai envie de voir autre chose ! Je veux voyager et quitté cette vie … expliqua la Lucario en tournant sa tête vers celle de l'Ombre.

\- Oh … soupira ce dernier gêné.

\- T'en fait pas, oublie ça, ricana la chanteuse en reprenant une voix plus sympathique.

\- Dis moi, tu t'appelle comment ? demanda poliment l'Ombre en tournant la tête vers cette dernière.

\- Betty … Betty Jones, répondit celle-ci en reprenant une voix calme et sombre.

\- Appel moi « l'Ombre » mon nom est insupportable …

\- Quel arnaque ! Je te dis mon nom, à toi de me dire le tiens ! répliqua Betty d'un air amusé.

\- Rhaaa … ce piège ! râla le ténébreux, bon … je m'appelle Jaze Ryan …

\- Oh ! C'est … contemporain … s'esclaffa Betty avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sombre, mais appel moi juste Betty.

L'Ombre poussa un très grand soupir avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix calme et reposante de cette nouvelle connaissance :

\- Et vous ? Vous faites quoi dans la région ? J'en déduis des deux Dracaufeu, du Voltali vert et du Flobio qui t'accompagne que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ...

\- On fait un tour du monde, répondit calmement l'Ombre en se grattant la tête, mais sinon, c'est plus compliqué que ça l'histoire des deux Dracaufeu, du Voltali vert et du Flobio …

\- Ah … un tour du monde ? Carrément ?

\- Oui …

\- Vous au moins, vous faites des trucs que vous avez toujours rêvé de faire.

\- Bah … pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ?

\- C'est une idée, de toute manière, j'allais quitter Pédro pour partir rejoindre ma contrée d'origine …

\- Ah ! Et c'est où ? s'étonna l'Ombre.

\- La contrée noire …

\- La … la fameuse … bégaya légèrement l'Ombre.

\- Apparemment je viendrais de là bas, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur mes origines, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et Pédro n'a rien voulu me dévoiler pour le moment, je vais peut être songer à le torturer histoire de soutirer quelques infos.

Suite à cette remarque, l'Ombre se mit à regarder Betty avec de grands yeux, les premiers qu'il faisaient, « Torturer les gens ? Mais c'est ma répliqua ! » pensa-t-il.

Surprit, il reprit alors instantanément la conversation avec cette nouvelle tête tout en bégayant :

\- Parle moi un peu de toi, j'ai envie de … de savoir plus … plus de choses.

\- D'accord, tu veux savoir combien de petits enfants ai-je trucidé ?

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire suite à cette question plus ou moins glauque, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes de discutions, les deux être se levèrent du rocher, tandis que l'un regagna sa loge, et que l'autre retrouva son groupe qui était complètement amorphe.

\- On y va ? répliqua le ténébreux au groupe.

\- C'était qui ? demanda frénétiquement le Voltali à l'Ombre qui était posté juste à côté.

\- La chanteuse, on a fait connaissance, elle me fait flippé, mais … je l'aime bien ! répliqua ce dernier tout content.

\- Ne me dit pas … que tu l'as invité à réaliser le tour du monde avec nous ? demanda le Flobio complètement K.O sur une table.

\- Si justement, je vous expliquerais ça au camping car et je vous la présenterais le lendemain.

\- Et … merde, répliqua faiblement Calua en tombant de là où il s'était perché.

\- Mais … tu viens à peine de la rencontrer … soupira Rei accablé par la fatigue.

\- Je sais mais on a fait connaissance et je sens que elle et moi, on se comprend ! annonça l'Ombre d'un air persuasif.

\- Bon … si tu veux, l'important … là maintenant, c'est d'aller dormir … soupira une nouvelle fois Rei, Adréa vient de s'endormir … il va falloir que je la porte jusqu'au camping car, qui m'aide ?

\- Toi, répliqua Calua au sol.

Après un gros soupir du blondinet, nos héros, pressé d'aller manger un morceau et d'aller se coucher, se firent interpellé par Betty accompagné du Ludicolo qui était sur scène auparavant :

\- Oh … bonsoir, fit Rei poliment au deux arrivant.

\- Hola chicos ! s'esclaffa le Ludicolo avec un fort accent, content que vous soyez encore là ! Moi, c'est Pédro !

\- Salut, moi c'est Betty, soupira la Lucario en s'avançant.

\- C'est quoi cette accent insupportable … murmura Calua dans sa barbe.

\- Ah ouais quand même, murmura l'Ombre à Betty, au sujet de l'accent t'avais pas tord.

\- Tu vois ? s'esclaffa celle-ci, et tu n'as encore rien vu !

\- Ravi de faire … votre connaissance, marmona Adréa en ouvrant un œil.

\- Venez donc manger un morceau avec nous ! déclara Pédro qui n'avais pas du tout l'air fatigué.

\- Non … franchement, j'en suis navré, mais on a de la route demain et … on est un peu crevé, annonça Rei au Ludicolo.

\- Justement … Betty m'a un peu briffé sur votre voyage et … comment vous dire que … ça m'intéresse ! soupira Pédro avec une voix nettement moins gaie que toute à l'heure.

\- Oh … j'aime pas ça … souffla Calua à Joey.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous refourguer la petite, elle qui me casse les noix toute la journée à cause de ses voyages vers des contrées lointaines et dangereuses alors qu'elle passe son temps à écrire des chansons qui ne nous rapporte pas à rond ! déclara Pédro d'une voix désagréable.

\- Je rêve ? Où ce type veut vraiment passer pour un connard fini ? soupira Calua au groupe.

\- Je le pense oui … soupira Rei à voix basse.

\- J'ai eu la petite par un ami qui me l'a envoyé, donc je m'en suis chargé … franchement ! J'ai que ça à faire d'un gosse ? … Elle me déteste, ça se voit non ? Prenez là avec vous ! Elle me coûte déjà assez chère comme ça à nourrir … soupira Pédro en ayant perdu toute sa gentillesse.

\- Comment ce mec est-il passé du stade « gentil mexicain » à « gros enfoiré » ? s'étonna encore une fois Calua à voix basse.

\- Je le crois pas ! Il est taré ce type ! murmura l'Ombre au reste du groupe.

\- Mais tuez moi … soupira Betty d'une voix blasé.

\- Mais … comment vous pouvez dire ça ?! hurla Rei à Pedro, c'est inouïe ! Franchement vous me dégouttez !

\- Co … connard ! soupira Adréa à moitié endormi.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas attaché à elle après toute ces années ? hurla l'Ombre au Ludicolo.

\- Quand elle était encore toute petite, je n'avais que faire d'elle, donc je l'ai fait travailler, ça m'arrangerais vraiment si vous pouvez m'en débarrasser, soupira Pédro.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ?! hurla à nouveau Rei.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ce n'est pas ma fille ! Et elle ne le sera jamais ! sur ce, Adieu, hurla Pédro en tournant les talons et en laissant Betty derrière lui.

L'Ombre était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et commençait à déprimer dans un coin.

\- J'y crois pas ! Cria le blond.

\- Wow ! Ce type est pire que moi en faite, déclara Calua au groupe.

\- Là c'était du Calua puissance huit-mille ! déclara Joey à son tour, toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne t'avais pas menti … soupira Betty à l'Ombre qui s'était assit sur un banc.

\- La vache ! répliqua le blond.

\- C'était violent … soupira Adréa en somnolent.

\- Bon … ne restons pas là, retournons au camping car … suggéra Rei d'une voix embarrassée et fatiguée par les événements tout en prenant Adréa dans ses bras.

\- Et … on fait quoi de la chanteuse ? demanda Calua en désignant cette dernière.

\- Appel moi juste Betty … soupira celle-ci.

\- Elle vient avec nous … je pense que … vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle n'ira pas bien loin toute seule … on verra ça demain, soupira Rei en commençant son avancée vers le camping car.

\- C'est … sympa de votre part, déclara Betty très surprise.

\- Bon, soupira Calua, je vais enfin pouvoir piquer un somme …

\- Parle nous un peu de toi en attendant, tu as quel âge ? répliqua Joey à Betty avec un petit sourire dans le but d'en savoir plus sur cette dernière.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter, sinon, je dois bien avoir 17 ans et des poussières, ricana celle-ci.

\- Ah ! Un peu comme nous tous ! remarqua Joey tout content.

\- Tu viens pas l'Ombre ? demanda Calua au ténébreux en se retournant vers lui.

\- J'arrive … soupira péniblement l'Ombre.

Nos héros accablés par la fatigue marchèrent vers le camping car tout en parlant avec Betty, celle-ci répondait à leurs questions diverses et variées et plus ou moins intéressantes, histoire de savoir deux trois choses sur elle.

La Lucario racontait à peu près les mêmes choses qu'elle avait énoncé à l'Ombre auparavant, le groupe sympathisa très rapidement avec elle et commençait, même sous le poids de la fatigue, à s'échanger quelques informations sur leur voyage, leur passé, sans pour autant dévoilé l'humanité de Rei, de l'Ombre et de Calua.

Une fois arrivé au véhicule, Rei proposa à Betty de dormir dans le camping car, celle-ci accepta avec joie, et était surprise d'apprendre qu'elle allait dormir dans un lit, un vrai ! Ce dernier fut déplié et se fit aussitôt occupé par la Lucario. Tout le restant du groupe s'installa alors dans leur lit respectif, Rei posa Adréa sur le grand lit et s'installa à son tour dans le grand plumard.

La nuit fut longue, surtout pour l'Ombre, celui-ci ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil suite à la récente rencontre de Pédro et de Betty, mais, accablé par la fatigue, il parvint finalement à s'endormir doucement en se vidant la tête de ses mauvaises pensées qui le tourmentait.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, un être ailé à la couleur rouge orangé, ouvrit doucement ses yeux, en jetant un œil sur le petit réveil qui était posé sur une toute petite table à côté du lit, ce dernier marquait neuf heure et quart, il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans le camping car, elle entendit des bruits à l'extérieur : des mots, des fous rires et des bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

Au bout du compte, elle décida de se lever une bonne fois pour toute histoire de ne pas manquer le repas le plus important de la journée !

Une fois debout, la Dracaufeu se gratta la tête en tentant de se remémorer les dures événements d'hier soir, elle se souvenu alors de Betty et de Pédro mais ses souvenirs restaient encore très vagues, ces derniers n'étaient pas encore assez clairs.

Elle arrivait juste à se rappeler que Pédro était un gros enfoiré, qu'il avait abandonné Betty et que le groupe l'avait recueilli.

Ne voulant plus penser à cette horreur, Adréa sortit dehors dans le but de prendre un bol d'air et de prendre à l'occasion un petit déjeuné avec les autres.

Betty était à table et mangeait à foison, comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis des mois, les autres la regardaient d'un air amusé, même l'Ombre s'y mettait, c'est là qu'Adréa entra en scène en lançant un petit « Salut » au groupe, la réponse ne se fit point attendre :

\- Salut ! Tu as bien dormi ? répondit Rei en tendant une tartine de beurre à son aimée.

\- Ça va, j'ai dormi comme un Ronflex hier ! répliqua Adréa en prenant la tartine en main tout en s'installant à côté du blond.

\- Content de l'apprendre, fit Joey tout content en finissant de manger une baie Mépo.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda poliment Adréa à Betty.

\- Tu ne peux même pas savoir ! Sinon, tu sais, tu peux me tutoyez, répondit calmement celle-ci en finissant sa tartine à la confiture de baie fraive.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais que l'on se décide, on la prend avec nous ? Oui ? Ou non … répliqua Calua en ayant fini de déjeuné.

\- Quelle question ! Bien sur qu'elle vient avec nous ! Où veux-tu qu'elle aille ? répondit Rei comme si la question de Calua était des plus stupides.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème personnellement, répliqua Joey tout content.

\- Moi non plus, annonça l'Ombre à voix basse.

\- Non, mais, je disais ça comme ça … sinon oui, moi aussi je suis d'accord, répliqua à son tour Calua.

\- Tiens ! Pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec nous, ça se fête ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Mais non ! Je suis souvent d'accord avec vous ! râla Calua.

\- Mais je te taquine ! C'est bon ! Faut pas prendre ça au sérieux ! ricana le blond avec un léger air de moquerie envers le rouquin.

\- Au fait Betty, demanda Adréa à cette dernière, quel est le but de ton voyage ?

\- Aïe, soupira l'Ombre à voix basse en prévention de la réponse de cette dernière.

\- Je dois me rendre à la contrée noire, histoire de retrouver mes terres d'origines et mes parents, répondit calmement la Lucario en ayant fini son déjeuné.

\- La … La contrée noire !? cria Calua en ayant des sueurs froides.

\- Ça, c'était pas prévu par contre … soupira Rei.

\- Ah oui ! Là tout de suite … je suis un peu moins d'accord, soupira Joey à son tour.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela … répliqua également Adréa.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Betty qui était dans l'incompréhension.

\- Et bien … la contrée noire est réputée pour être la contrée la plus dangereuse du monde d'après mon père … expliqua Adréa à la Lucario.

\- Ah bon ? répondit Betty, c'est pas possible, je ne me rappel pas de grand chose mais … la contrée noire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr !

\- Elle dit vrai, répliqua Rei, j'ai lu que la contrée noire était une contrée comme les autres avant, sauf qu'un certain événement surnaturel s'est récemment produit et que depuis, plus personne n'y habiteraient à part des gens très peu fréquentables.

\- Tu as lu ça où ? demanda Calua avec étonnement.

\- Dans « L'histoire de notre monde » que j'ai trouvé dans le camping car, ce livre est sortit récemment, j'ai pu me cultiver un peu en le lisant.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Adréa après avoir finit sa tartine.

\- Ça serait excitant d'y aller quand même non ? répliqua l'Ombre d'une voix engagée.

\- Où ça ? La contrée noire ? Sûrement pas ! cria Calua qui tenait un minimum à sa vie.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver de pire, s'esclaffa le blond en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Calua et à l'Ombre.

\- Ah oui ! Je viens de comprendre ! Rei à raison, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ! s'esclaffa Calua à son tour.

\- Si jamais il nous arrive une magouille, elle sera vite réglée, répliqua l'Ombre d'une voix joyeuse et sombre à la fois.

\- Vous avez l'air confiant vous trois ! s'esclaffa Joey en exprimant tout de même une légère angoisse.

\- Oh, tu sais, ils ont tout à fait raison, s'esclaffa Adréa en regardant le Voltali accompagné d'un sourire.

Il y eu ensuite un grand silence d'un coup autour de la table.

Tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas fini de déjeuner étaient dans l'obligation de finir, car il fallait bien partir un moment où un autre ! Joey commençait à taper la discute avec Betty :

\- Dit moi Betty, est-ce que tu connais le célèbre mythe des humains ?

\- Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, souffla cette dernière, j'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe d'individu qu'on appel « les humains » serait à l'origine de la création de notre monde, mais après ça, je n'y crois pas trop.

\- Si seulement elle savait, fit Calua en se mettant à pouffer discrètement.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? s'étonna Betty.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu n'y crois vraiment pas à ce mythe ? demanda Joey en insistant auprès de la Lucario.

\- Au fait Betty ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir : pourquoi tu n'a pas de pic au milieu de la poitrine comme tout les autres Lucario ? demanda Rei frénétiquement à cette dernière dans le but de faire taire le Voltali.

\- C'est juste une malformation, pourquoi vous me parlez tous en même temps ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'humain ? s'étonna Betty qui était encore dans une grande incompréhension.

\- Non, laisse tomber cette histoire, soupira Joey en baissant la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre pour le moment, murmura discrètement Adréa au petit être vert.

\- Et toi Joey, vu que vous êtes dans ce genre de question, pourquoi es-tu vert et non jaune ? demanda Betty légèrement énervé avec un brin de moquerie.

\- Malformation … grogna Joey sur un ton froid.

\- Fait gaffe avec ce genre de question avec lui, conseilla l'Ombre à la Lucario.

Après une légère dispute qui n'a finalement durée que quelques minutes, notre groupe reprit la route et continuèrent leur voyage dans la contrée céleste en se dirigeant vers la capitale.

 _ **Carnet de bord**_

 _ **Rei Martin, 4ème jour de voyage, 15h42**_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons voyagé durant la matinée jusqu'à 13h20, après, on s'est arrêté dans une petite ville, histoire de manger un morceau, à la place de manger ce qu'il y avait dans la glacière, on a plutôt choisi un bon déjeuné dans un bon resto qui faisait d'ailleurs de la très bonne cuisine ! Lors du repas, on a continué de discuter avec Betty, elle est sympa mais elle à tout de même un côté sombre, comme l'Ombre mais en pire, sauf que ce n'est pas permanent contrairement à l'émo, ensuite, on a prévu de rouler jusqu'à la capitale et d'y passer la nuit, après, le lendemain, on fera la visite, je n'ai pas encore vu à quoi elle ressemblait, mais j'ai vraiment hâte ! L'Ombre n'en peut plus d'attendre ! Betty quant à elle nous a parlé de cette capitale, elle n'y est jamais allée mais elle a vu quelques photos de la cité, elle nous racontait comme quoi c'était une ville magnifique ! Calua s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille lorsqu'il pionçait à l'arrière, quel faignant ! On a eu aussi quelques ennuis avec Joey qui s'est mit à courir partout sans aucune raison, on a eu du mal à le rattraper, Adréa nous a expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il dépense son trop plein d'énergie, Joey était devenu un peu insupportable à ce moment là, il courrait partout et lorsqu'il parlait, il parlait à une vitesse ! Personnellement, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il disait ... mais heureusement qu'il a fini par le calmer …_

 _ **Betty Jones, 5ème jour de voyage, 20h30**_

 _Alors … on m'a demandé d'écrire sur ce carnet le déroulement de la journée … bon si ils veulent, de toute manière j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter !_

 _Hier, on est arrivé dans la capitale de la contrée céleste ! Une ville nettement plus belle que sur les photos que j'ai pu apercevoir._

 _Et aujourd'hui, on a fait la visite ! Pour s'y rendre, comme elle vole dans le ciel, on s'y est rendu avec l'aide de Ray … Réy … comment ça s'écrit déjà … à oui ! Rei et Adréa !_

 _Moi et l'Ombre étions sur le dos de Rei et Caloua … Calua pardon … et Joé … ah non Joey … RHAAA ! bref … ils étaient tout les deux sur le dos d'Adréa._

 _Bon … ensuite, on a fait la visite de la ville et on a fait les boutiques Adréa et moi pendant que les autres nous suivaient péniblement derrière, finalement, je me suis acheté un super manteau en laine de Watwat, au cas où si il fait trop froid et je me suis également acheté un poignard super beau à un marchand ambulant !_

 _Bref ! Après avoir bien fait deux trois courses, on est allé manger dans une sandwicherie pendant une demi heure histoire de se recharger les batteries, puis, nous avons continué de visité, mais cette fois si, c'était plus une visite chiante … des monuments historiques … un musée des sciences où Rei n'a pas arrêté de nous saouler, et pour finir la journée, le marché du soir ! Où je me suis acheté une pierre super jolie, tout à fait à mon goût, Rei aussi s'en ai acheté une également, sauf que la sienne à un signe bizarre à l'intérieur … il a vraiment des goûts bizarre ce type … à part pour la pierre qu'il avait offert à Adréa il y a longtemps, elle par contre, elle est magnifique !_

 _Finalement, l'Ombre, c'est celui qui n'a ennuyé personne, il est mignon quand il veut, d'ailleurs, il s'est acheté un bracelet noir orné de perles rouge et il me l'a offert ! Juste magnifique ! J'adore !_

 _Franchement, aujourd'hui c'était la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Je ne regrette pour rien au monde d'avoir rencontré l'Ombre et les autres, c'est un peu comme … ma nouvelle famille !_

 _Bref ! Pour finir, là, on vient de redescendre de la capitale histoire de manger du bœuf qui traînait dans la glacière, ce dernier était délicieux ! Rei est peut être chiant mais il reste un très bon cuistot !_

 _Adréa est une fille super sympa ! Elle m'a racontée comme quoi Rei était un peu prétentieux de temps en temps, du coup, on arrêtait pas de l'embêter, c'est là qu'il a commencé à bouder dans son coin, et ça m'a bien fait rire ! Sinon Calua … et bien … il est … spécial … mais sympa et Joey, n'en parlons pas ! Il est trop mignon ! Enfin, à certains moments…_

 _ **Rei Martin, 6ème jour de voyage, 12h11**_

 _Qu'est-ce que je lis plus haut ! Moi ? Chiant et Prétentieux ?! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Enfin … j'avoue l'être un petit peu …. Et puis, Betty, ce n'est pas un journal intime ! C'est un carnet de voyage, pas la peine de raconter ta vie ..._

 _ **Adréa Bondut, 12h13**_

 _Si ! Rei est un gros prétentieux !_

 _ **Rei Martin, 12h15**_

 _Non !_

 _ **Adréa Bondut, 12h18**_

 _Si !_

 _ **Rei Martin, 12h20**_

 _Non !_

 _ **Adréa, 12h23**_

 _Si !_

 _ **Calua Poelvorood, 12h28**_

 _Saucisse !_

 _ **Rei Martin, 12h32**_

 _Je te dis que non !_

 _(Calua, pas la peine de marquer le menu de ce midi sur le carnet de voyage !)_

 _ **Adréa, 12h33**_

 _Et moi je te dis que Si !_

 _ **Rei, 12h34**_

 _Mais moi je te dis que je n'en suis pas un !_

 _ **Adréa, 12h35**_

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit en tout petit alors ?_

 _ **Rei, 12h38**_

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler …_

 _ **Adréa, 12h39**_

 _Mouais c'est ça_

 _ **Calua, 12h40**_

 _PATATE !_

 _ **Rei et Adréa, 12h40**_

 _La ferme Calua !_

 _ **L'Ombre, 20h51**_

 _Ou la ! Il c'est passé quoi sur le carnet ?_

 _bon bref pour résumé cette journée :_

 _On a continué la route en direction d'une autre contrée dont le nom m'échappe quelque peu … en gros, cette journée se résume à un simple jour de voyage, on s'est arrêté vers midi histoire de manger et c'est sûrement à ce moment là que Rei, Adréa et Calua on dut jouer avec le carnet …_

 _de notre côté, on mangeait tranquillement sans rien se dire, Joey courrait partout et Calua, qui n'était pas tout le temps à cheval sur le carnet, racontait des blagues … plus ou moins drôles …_

 _Sinon, ce soir, on vient tout juste de manger les restes du bœuf qui traînait (parce qu'il y en avait encore pas mal) dans la glacière, pour la suite des repas, on a acheté une autre pièce de bœuf, des patates et des saucisses qu'on avait commencé de manger ce midi._

 _Voilà …_

 _Rei est chiant et c'est qu'un gros prétentieux ..._

 _ **Rei Martin, 20h58**_

 _Non !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Petit moment de détente

_**Chapitre 4 : Petit moment de détente**_

La prochaine contrée est en vue ! Celle-ci se nommait la Contrée hivernale, et comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une contrée où l'hiver y est permanent, ce qui explique les différents et récents achats de Betty et d'Adréa, même si les Lucarios ne craignent pas tant que ça le froid.

Au fur et à mesure que nos héros pénétraient dans la contrée, il faisait de plus en plus froid, Calua remarqua très vite ce changement brutal de température sur le carnet de voyage, il était temps de se couvrir ! Après la pause du midi, le groupe décida de profiter un peu de la neige que certains n'avait encore jamais vu, comme Joey ou Betty par exemple, pour sortir prendre l'air sur le manteau blanc de l'hiver immortel … Rei racontait comme quoi la neige lui rappelait encore des tas et des tas de souvenirs, il allaient souvent et discrètement rafraîchir la mémoire de l'Ombre et de Calua en leur parlant de la neige de « chez eux ».

Adréa et Betty, étaient quant à elles, assises sur un tas de poudreuse et commençaient à discuter entre elles :

\- C'est magnifique ! Par contre … il y a tellement de neige, que je ne parvient plus à distinguer grand chose, remarqua Adréa qui était enveloppé dans un épais manteau.

\- C'est bien vrai ! approuva Betty en croisant ses bras dans le but de se réchauffer un peu.

\- Vous faites quoi les filles ? demanda gentiment le petit Voltali qui courrait dans la neige tout en faisant des petits sauts.

\- Oh ! Rien Joey ! On discute … cria Adréa au loin.

\- Il est trop mignon ! murmura Betty à son amie tout en regardant le petit être vert sauter un peu partout.

\- Oui … par moment, soupira Adréa.

\- Viens, on rentre au camping car, tu es toute tremblante … le froids n'a pas l'air de te réussir, conclu Betty en se levant du tas.

Adréa obéis et lança aux garçons au loin qu'elle serait dans le véhicule si ils la cherchaient, ces derniers hochèrent la tête.

Une fois dans le camping car, Betty s'installa sur son lit et, en l'absence des garçons, commençait à ouvrir une discutions plus intime avec sa nouvelle amie :

\- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- C'est tout à fait normal ! On allait quand même pas te laisser avec l'affreux ! s'esclaffa Adréa sur un ton amicale.

\- C'est bien vrai … mais dit moi Adréa, tu as un petit ami ?

\- En voilà une question ! Et puis … c'est assez simple à deviner ! gloussa cette dernière en rougissant.

\- Rei ?! s'étonna Betty en faisant de grands yeux.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Adréa en posant son regard sur un Dracaufeu un peu maladroit qui coursait un petit Voltali vert dehors dans la neige.

\- Comment tu peux aimer ce type … soupira Betty en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche, il est super sympa et puis il est … expliqua doucement Adréa en continuant de rougir et en faisant exprès de ne pas finir sa phrase.

\- Oui je sais ! « C'est l'élu de mon cœur ! Je veux vivre avec lui jusqu'à la mort ! Blablabla ! », râla la Lucario.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça … râla Adréa d'un air blasé.

\- Non mais … excuse moi … je vais parler d'autre chose … finalement, les histoires de cœurs, ça m'énerve, soupira une nouvelle fois Betty d'une voix embarrassée.

\- Toi … à t'entendre parler, tu as l'air d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un du groupe … si c'est Joey, j'éclate de rire, ricana Adréa.

\- Mais non ! s'esclaffa la Lucario.

\- Aller ! Avoue ! répliqua Adréa en éclatent de rire.

\- Oui … d'accord je l'avoue … je suis amoureuse … mais pas de Joey, ça c'est sur ! Il est peut être mignon, mais il a un caractère de merde … répliqua Betty toute rouge.

\- Et bien alors ? Qui c'est ? murmura la Dracaufeu intéressé.

\- L'Ombre … répondit doucement la Lucario de sa voix sombre.

\- L'Ombre ! Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! C'était trop évident ! s'esclaffa Adréa.

\- Chut ! Il va nous entendre ! Et puis … l'Ombre … vaut mieux plutôt dire : Jaze Ryan ! répliqua Betty en se mettant à pouffer.

Les deux amie rirent un bon coup avant de continuer de discuter :

\- Et … tu lui as dit ? demanda Adréa d'un air intéressé.

\- Non … je préfère attendre, soupira Betty d'un air blasé.

\- Comme tu voudras … mais n'attend pas trop ! conseilla amicalement Adréa en s'allongeant sur le grand lit.

Soudain, la porte du camping car s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer l'Ombre, Calua ainsi que Rei portant Joey dans ses bras, surprit, Betty demanda :

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi à Joey ?

\- Ce con s'est assommé tout seul, annonça Calua en ricanant.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Adréa en se mettant à pouffer.

\- Lorsqu'on jouait à se courser, il a fallu qu'il se prenne un arbre en pleine face, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, en tout cas, on a bien rit ! expliqua le blond au groupe avec un grand sourire.

\- Aïe … soupira Joey en ouvrant un œil.

\- Ah ! Finalement il n'est pas resté longtemps inconscient, ricana l'Ombre.

\- Bon, mettez le dans son lit, histoire qu'il se repose … ricana Betty en versant une larme.

\- Sinon, pas question de retourner dehors, il fait trop froid maintenant … annonça Rei au groupe.

\- Laissez tomber pour le trajet, je suis trop crevée pour prendre le volant, soupira Adréa sur le grand plumard, morte de fatigue à moins que ça ne soit de la fainéantise ...

\- Je pourrais m'en charger ! proposa Rei tout content en se dirigeant vers le siège du conducteur.

\- Non ! Pas touche ! crièrent l'Ombre, Calua et Adréa à l'unisson.

\- Pourquoi ? Il conduit vraiment si mal que ça ? s'étonna Betty en se mettant à pouffer.

\- Oui, répliquèrent l'Ombre, Calua et Adréa toujours à l'unisson en hochant la tête.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça … je vais dormir … râla Rei en s'installant avec Adréa dans le grand plumard.

\- Oui … une petite sieste pour digérer, pourquoi pas, bailla Calua en s'installant dans son lit.

\- On n'a rien d'autre à faire donc … conclu l'Ombre en s'installant également dans son clic-clac.

\- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier de recharger les batteries, suggéra faiblement le blond en entourant la taille d'Adréa avec son bras dans le but d'avoir plus chaud et d'être au plus près de son amie.

\- Oui … répondit doucement Adréa en se rapprochant de Rei tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil complice à la Lucario, celle-ci d'ailleurs, regardait les deux Dracaufeux avec une légère d'admiration.

Après presque trois heures de repos, le groupe se réveilla doucement sous un soleil frappant et une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud, Adréa ouvrit un œil, Rei était déjà debout et préparait un petit remontant pour le groupe, la Dracaufeu sortit du lit dans le but de rejoindre son ami :

\- Rei … j'aimerais te parler au sujet de Betty, murmura cette dernière au blondinet.

\- Oh tu est réveillé ! J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé ! Sinon, tu veux me dire quoi à propos de Betty ? répondit amicalement Rei à voix basse à son amie, tout en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Moins fort ! c'est au sujet de votre forme humaine, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense qu'on pourrait lui dire, souffla Adréa au blondinet tout en ingurgitant doucement le délicieux breuvage.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais, par contre, faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle le prenne bien, soupira Rei toujours à voix basse.

\- On en parlera à l'Ombre et à Calua plus tard, pour le moment, ce chocolat chaud est juste succulent, murmura doucement Adréa d'une voix sensuelle tout en embrassant Rei dans le cou.

\- Oui … on en parlera plus tard, conclu Rei d'une voix douce tout en embrassant son amie à son tour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Calua aux deux Dracaufeu qui étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- On fait des gaufres, répliqua Rei d'une voix blasé à ce dernier.

\- Tu te fiche de moi … tu as une trace de chocolat sur le cou, soupira faiblement Calua.

Rei se mit alors à regarder Adréa en éclatant de rire, cette dernière comprit et éclata de rire également, puis, après s'être calmé, le blond essuya la moustache de chocolat qui restait sur les lèvres de la Dracaufeu, puis, tout deux continuèrent de ricaner doucement entre eux :

\- Faut pas jouer avec la nourriture … et surtout pas avec le chocolat, râla faiblement Calua.

\- Qui a fait du chocolat chaud ? demanda doucement l'Ombre en ayant senti l'odeur agréable qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Moi ! répliqua Rei tout content, par contre, si tu en veux, va falloir te lever !

\- Fais chier … grogna le ténébreux en se levant de son lit d'un air bougon.

\- J'en voudrais aussi ! annonça Joey en se levant d'un bond.

\- Ah bah tiens ! Regardez qui voilà ! Joey ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as pu digérer l'arbre que tu t'es mangé il y a trois heures ? demanda gentiment le blond en posant les yeux sur ce dernier.

\- C'était pas drôle … sinon, oui ! J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! reprit le Voltali tout content, franchement, je ne regrette pour rien au monde d'être venu avec vous pour ce voyage ! C'est les plus beaux jours de ma vie !

\- Elle dort encore Betty ? s'étonna l'Ombre en posant son regard sur cette dernière.

\- Non, j'attends que tu ai le dos tourné histoire de pouvoir t'égorger en silence, annonça Betty en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux.

L'Ombre, mort de trouille se cacha derrière le blond, Calua, Joey, Betty ainsi que les deux Dracaufeu explosèrent de rire tandis que l'Ombre était en train de bouder tout en prenant une tasse de chocolat.

Après quelques minutes de discutions, le groupe reprit la route après avoir ingurgité une bonne tasse de chocolat qui tombait rudement bien ! La contrée hivernale étant moins volumineuse que les autres, nos héros nuèrent besoin que d'une journée pour la traverser entièrement, en tout cas, ça arrangeait pas mal de monde d'être sortit de cette contrée.

En passant un coup d'œil sur la carte, Rei remarqua que la contrée noire n'était plus très loin, elle était juste après la contrée aquatique, cette dernière était un ensemble de petite îles magnifiques sur un immense océan.

Comme le camping car ne pouvait pas flotter … évidemment … nos héros décidèrent de contourner la contrée aquatique en passant par la contrée industrielle, cette dernière n'est pas vraiment considérée comme un lieu touristique, car c'est dans celle-ci que son produit à peu près tout ce dont la population a besoin, agroalimentaire, meubles, véhicule … etc.

C'est une contrée un peu malsaine, un peu comme la contrée urbaine, mais avec beaucoup moins d'aménagement publique.

Pour ne pas profiter de la pollution locale, le groupe continua sa route à la frontière entre la contrée aquatique et la contrée industrielle dans le but de se rendre à la contrée noire, qui, il faut dire, donnait certains frissons à quelques membres du groupe.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La contrée noire

_**Chapitre 5 : la contrée noire**_

 _ **Carnet de bord**_

 _ **Calua Poelvorood, 8ème jour de voyage, 18h20**_

 _On y est ! Après les parlotes, les tasses de chocolat chaud et tout le reste, on est enfin arrivé au frontière de la contrée noire ! Cette dernière est … plutôt glauque en effet … à la fois j'étais content qu'on y arrive, et à la fois non, ça me fait trop flipper ! Heureusement qu'on y va pas de nuit ! J'aurais pété un câble …_

 _Bon … sinon, hier soir on a fait une soirée assez sympathique, avec le dîner, les petites disputes amicales … enfin je crois … sinon, l'Ombre et Betty se parle de plus en plus, alors qu'avant ils étaient plutôt distant, si on se retrouve avec un autre couple dans ce voyage, je vais crier « Alerte au célibataire dépressif ! » … ça m'énerve ! Joey, lui, il s'en fout, il m'en a parlé et pour tout vous dire, son histoire est quand même super frustrante, on s'est servi de lui, même moi j'aurais pas osé ! Enfin … pas officiellement …_

 _Bon, ce soir on finit le reste de saucisses et de patates, car hier, c'était du porc … et ouai ! Rien que ça !_

 _On a tous super bien dormi sinon, personne ne m'a réveillé en tout cas … et ça, c'est cool !_

 _Sinon … entre Rei et Adréa … je pensais pas que ça allait durer leur histoire … mais finalement si … bon, après Adréa a à peut près le même comportement de merde que l'autre prétentieux …_

 _ **Adréa Bondut (à l'instant)**_

 _Je t'emmerde … cordialement …_

 _ **Rei Martin, (à l'instant)**_

 _Et pour la dernière fois : ce n'est pas un journal intime !_

 _… et … JE NE SUIS PAS PRETENTIEUX ! Non mais !_

 _ **Adréa, 19h30**_

 _Si tu l'es !_

 _ **Rei, 19h32**_

 _Non !_

 _ **L'Ombre, (à l'instant)**_

 _VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS RECOMMENCER !_

 _Et puis Calua, mêle toi de tes oignons !_

 _… Bon pour terminer … on va donc traverser les frontières de la contrée noire demain …_

 _ **Calua, 20h10**_

 _Je l'avais déjà dis !_

 _ **Betty Jones, (à l'instant)**_

 _Sauf que t'avais rien dit d'intéressant à côté … et puis nos histoires ne te regarde pas ! J'espère que tu tiens à tes doigts, car si tu continus, je me ferais un plaisir de te les …_

 _ **Calua, (à l'instant !)**_

 _D'accord ! D'accord ! Je recommencerais plus ! Promis !_

Le camping car était arrêté sur une route aux allures malsaine, le groupe arrêta sa focalisation sur le carnet afin d'observer le paysage. Betty n'en cru pas ses yeux, l'allure de sa contrée d'origine avait bien changé, l'environnement donnait à chaque membre du groupe, un léger frisson, mais, il fallait tout de même avancer, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Le groupe traversa les frontières de cette contrée sombre, une forêt d'arbres morts sur le côté, une route mal entretenue et des nuages noirs, que les rayons du soleil ne pouvait traverser, nul ne savait dans le groupe d'où venait ces nuages, le camping car avança prudemment dans l'ombre.

Une minute après avoir franchi les frontières, l'Ombre regarda attentivement la route d'un regard perçant et se mit à hurler au bout de quelques secondes d'attention :

\- Adréa ! Stop le camping car ! Il y a quelqu'un sur la route !

Adréa sursauta mais obéis à l'ordre soudain de l'Ombre, ce dernier jaillit du véhicule et se retrouva sur la voie.

\- Je viens avec toi ! répliqua Betty en sortant à son tour du véhicule.

\- Très bien, fit l'Ombre au loin.

\- Faites gaffe ! cria Rei qui était resté dans le véhicule.

\- Vous voyez quoi ? demanda Joey à l'Ombre qui avançait prudemment vers l'individu qui était difficilement visible.

Le ténébreux continuait d'avancer en compagnie de Betty vers cet étrange individu camouflé dans un épais brouillard gris, ce dernier, jaillit aussitôt et prit l'Ombre et Betty par surprise, l'individu plaqua l'Ombre au sol tout en lui hurlant :

\- Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ?

\- Mais vous … vous êtes un humain ! hurla l'Ombre surprit.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça un humain ? demanda Betty choquée.

\- Répondez moi ! Où je met un terme à votre misérable existence ! recommença à jacqueter l'inconnu en frappant l'Ombre de ses poings.

\- Hé ! L'Ombre ! Est-ce que ça va ? hurla Rei épée en main qui avait entendu les cris et qui accourait en direction de son ami.

Rei ainsi que le restant du groupe, étant inquiet pour la santé de l'Ombre, étaient maintenant tout autour de l'individu qui continuait à frapper l'Ombre, l'inconnu remarqua alors la présence autour de lui qui venait de débarquer et se retira du corps du ténébreux et fit plusieurs bond en arrière :

\- Renfort ! hurla-t-il avant de siffler un coup dans un sifflet.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? demanda Rei qui était dans l'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? soupira l'inconnu.

\- Eh bien … commença à répondre Rei très surprit.

C'est alors que cinq êtres humains entourèrent nos héros, ces derniers, tenaient des fusils à pompe dans leurs mains et étaient prêt à tirer !

\- Attendez ! Une petite minute ! cria Rei dans la panique, vous n'allez quand même pas nous …

\- Non, répondit un des humains, dites nous juste ce que vous êtes venu faire par ici, vite !

\- On fait un tour du monde ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème !? hurla Adréa à l'assemblé qui les encerclaient.

\- Des … des humains ! PARTOUT ! hurla Joey en extase.

\- Mais, calmez vous ! Nous aussi nous sommes des humains ! cria l'Ombre qui venait de se relever.

\- Comment ?! hurla Betty en apprenant brusquement la nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! répliqua un des hommes.

\- Mais si ! On est des humains ! hurla Calua qui tenait à sa vie.

\- Prouvez-le ! lança un autre homme.

\- Tout d'abord, lâchez vos armes ! Je vous en pris ! demanda Rei sur un ton alarmant.

L'utilisation d'arme est nécessaire, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance ! Vous pourrez très bien être ces foutus membres du CEEI ! hurla l'homme ayant agressé le ténébreux auparavant.

Le groupe d'hommes lourdement armés continuaient d'échanger avec nos héros, et refusaient de baisser les armes.

Puis, sur un coup de stress, les armes se mirent soudainement à voltiger en l'air, désarmant complètement le groupe d'assaillants. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, les armes tombèrent au sol et un Calua sous forme humaine s'approcha du groupe d'humain :

\- Voilà ! Maintenant, vous nous croyez ?! s'esclaffa ce dernier.

\- J'y crois pas … Calua vient de nous sauver la vie ! hurla Joey en sautillant un peu partout.

\- Qu … quoi ?! cria Betty qui était complètement perdue, Calua, tu … tu es un … !

\- Alors c'est donc vrai ?! C'est tout simplement incroyable ! cria un des hommes.

\- Je comprends que vous ayez peur du CEEI … mais de là à menacer des civils … soupira l'Ombre qui était toujours sous le choc.

\- J'ai … j'ai eu si peur ! bégaya Adréa apeurée en prenant Rei dans ses bras.

\- On rentre à la base les gars … soupira un des hommes en tournant les talons, par contre, vous venez avec nous.

\- Ce … certes, répondit Rei toujours sous le choc.

\- Pouvons nous voir votre forme humaine s'il vous plaît ? Tout en nous expliquant ce petit tour de passe-passe ... demanda poliment un des humains en regardant le blond.

\- Bien sur … soupira ce dernier en se retournant vers Betty d'un air désolé tout en se changeant en humain, cette dernière, choqué, regarda alors le blond d'un regard vidé de toute réaction, c'était entre la surprise, la colère et la peur.

\- D'accord … à mon tour, soupira l'Ombre à son tour.

\- Non ! Pas toi ! hurla Betty à ce dernier.

\- Je suis désolé, on aurait du t'en parler avant … soupira le Braségali en regagnant sa forme primaire.

\- J'en déduis que les autres ne sont donc pas des humains, demanda un des hommes au blondinet.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez nous descendre ? hurla frénétiquement Joey à ce dernier.

\- On vous expliquera ça plus tard, venez avec nous … répondit l'humain en soupirant un coup.

\- Ne craignez rien ! répliqua un autre humain au loin d'une voix rassurante, on ne vous fera aucun mal, notre travail consiste à empêcher les membres du CEEI à pénétrer en ces lieux.

\- Greg ! La Lucario avait un poignard sur elle ! cria un des hommes tout en tenant le dit « poignard » en main.

\- D'accord, garde le, soupira le dit « Greg ».

\- Excusez moi … désolé de ne pas du tout suivre mais … vous pouvez me dire … pourquoi vous avez essayé ... DE NOUS TUER ? hurla Calua.

\- Ça n'était pas du tout dans nos intentions ! … même si … on vous doit tout de même des explications, soupira à nouveau Greg en se tournant vers le rouquin.

\- On … vous écoute, souffla Rei en reprenant son calme.

\- Les humains … commença à expliquer Greg, une population qui aurait créé une infinités de mondes grâce à leur imagination, apparemment, à chaque fois qu'un humain imagine une histoire ou un univers tout entier, celui-ci se crée instantanément mais … ailleurs, c'est ce que les écrits anciens d'ici raconte, c'est pour ça aussi que les humains coincé dans leur dimension ignorent totalement qu'ils sont capable de créer des univers tout entier.

\- Oh là ! Ma tête, soupira Calua qui était tout migraineux

\- Ah … ah bon ? fit l'Ombre surprit.

\- C'est étrange, Arceus m'avait dit pourtant que c'était notre « Dieu local » qui aurait créé cette dimension … expliqua Rei déçu.

\- Arceus ne sait pas tout Rei … il ne faut pas trop lui en demander … soupira Joey.

\- Oui certainement, confirma Greg, Bref … pour finir : En l'occurrence, il est dit également que lorsqu'un humain entre dans une dimension qui a justement été créée par un humain, ce dernier se voit conféré d'immense pouvoir qu'on appel « Pouvoir du créateur ».

\- Wow ! souffla Joey impressionné.

\- C'est à peu prêt ce que nous avait dit l'autre guignol d'Oleg je crois … soupira Calua en faisant travailler un peu sa mémoire.

\- Dites moi, Greg, comment ça « en l'occurrence » ? s'étonna Rei.

\- Et bien … nous sommes des humains, moi ainsi que les autres … et nous sommes dans un monde créé par un humain … mais nous ne possédons pas un tel pouvoir, apparemment, ce type de pouvoir n'es pas distribué à n'importe qui …

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Kréol n'en avait pas non plus … conclu le blond dans sa barbe.

\- Et donc ? Quel est le rapport avec la tentative d'homicide ? râla Calua en grinçant des dents.

\- J'y viens ! Et puis nous n'avons pas tiré ! Et jamais nous n'aurons ce genre de pensé ! Notre but premier était de vous faire peur, c'est pour notre propre sécurité … imaginé si les scientifiques d'ici nous attrapaient ?! continua d'expliquer l'homme à la chevelure brune.

\- Vous serrez enfermés dans un laboratoire pendant un an … et c'est pas joli joli … on peut en témoigner ... soupira l'Ombre d'une voix grave.

\- Co … Comment ? Un an ! Mais … comment vous vous êtes échappé ? crièrent l'assemblé, choquée.

L'Ombre, Rei ainsi que Calua racontèrent au groupe d'individu armé, leur incroyable et bouleversante épopée, avec leurs pouvoirs, Oleg, Mewtwo et tout le restant de l'histoire.

\- Me … Mewtwo ? cria un des hommes.

\- Oui bien sûr ! confirma le blond.

\- Et vous l'avez tué, lui et son expérience … et vous possédez des pouvoirs noir pour l'un et des pouvoirs blanc pour l'autre ainsi qu'un pouvoir permettant de … tartiner du pain à distance … désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais … il y a des écrits anciens d'ici qui parle de vous … répliqua Greg d'un air savant tout en sortant une sorte de très vieux livre de sa sacoche.

\- Comment ? demandèrent l'Ombre, Calua, Rei, Adréa ainsi que toute la bande qui était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale !

\- Oui, confirma Greg, je vous cite un passage :

 _« Un jeune héros maniant l'épée_

 _Utilisant avec grâce, flamme et lumière_

 _Viendra en compagnie de ses alliés_

 _Détruire la folie dans sa tanière »_

\- Ah … fit Rei en se sentant légèrement visé.

\- C'est quoi comme écrit ? s'étonna Joey, je ne les avait jamais lu avant …

\- Oui mais là on parle des tout premiers écrits, ceux qui n'ont pas été mal traduit par la suite … soupira un des hommes au loin.

\- J'ai également celui-là qui devrait vous plaire, expliqua à nouveau l'homme à la chevelure brune en posant son regard sur l'Ombre :

 _« Dans l'obscurité, il vous guette_

 _de ses lames noires, il vous lacère_

 _mais n'ayez crainte mes frères !_

 _Il aidera l'élu dans sa quête ! »_

\- Ah oui ! s'esclaffa Calua en tapant le dos du ténébreux tout en éclatant de rire.

\- Attendez ! Il y en a également un qui vous concerne, répliqua à nouveau Greg en se tournant vers Calua tout en ressortant ses vers :

 _« Non loin de là, il prépare ses stratèges_

 _Sous vos pas se trouve ses pièges_

 _Pour voyager en toute sûreté (surtout pour lui)_

 _C'est sur lui qu'il faut compter »_

\- Il y a vraiment marqué tout ça ? demanda Calua très frustré.

\- Bien sûr ! ricana Greg.

\- Puis, C'est dans un élan théâtral que Greg continua sa lecture de divers texte parlant de la « compagnie » qui accompagne «l'élu » dans sa quête pour sauver le monde d'une apocalypse future.

\- C'est … incroyable ! répliqua le blond bouche bée.

\- Mais … il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas là dedans … râla Calua, Mewtwo, vu qu'il y a normalement que des Pokémon ici, pourquoi il est là lui ?

\- Ce Mewtwo là, vient d'une autre dimension … expliqua un des hommes.

\- Pas n'importe laquelle … répliqua un autre.

\- Nous parlons bien sûr de la dimension interdite … soupira Greg.

\- Ah ! Ça par vraiment en sucette cette histoire ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

\- La dimension interdite ? s'étonna Adréa en ayant reprit ses esprits.

\- C'est une dimension où les hommes ont imaginés le pires, l'apocalypse, la mort … et même des choses que même vous, vous n'oseriez pas imaginer ! expliqua Greg.

\- Beurk, répliqua Calua en pensant de suite à une pensée malsaine.

\- Et comment Mewtwo est-il arrivé ici alors ? demanda Joey en s'intéressant de plus en plus à la conversation.

\- Nul ne le sait … soupira un des hommes, celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- C'est … vraiment incroyable ce que vous venez de nous raconter ... souffla Rei dépassé par les événements.

\- Je vous comprends, suivez nous, nous allons vous expliquer étapes par étapes, expliqua le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Et le camping car alors ? demanda Adréa en le désignant au loin.

\- John, tu le ramène à la base ? suggéra Greg à un des hommes.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe ! conclu ce dernier en se précipitant jusqu'au camping car.

Betty quant à elle était restée figée devant une telle conversation, dépassée par les événements, elle choisie la voix du silence, c'était sûrement la meilleur des solutions.

\- Pendant leur avancé sur un chemin toujours aussi mal entretenu, Rei, ouvrit la discutions avec un des hommes du groupe :

\- Dites moi … pourquoi la contrée noire est-elle dans cet état ?

\- Oh ! Ça remonte à très longtemps, expliqua alors l'autre homme, on vous parlait de Mewtwo tout à l'heure, et bien, c'est lui qui est le responsable de l'état de la contrée.

\- Ah … mais vous l'avez connu ? demanda le blond avec étonnement.

\- Oui … malheureusement, il est apparu au beau milieu de notre base et à commencé à tuer tout ce qu'il voyait, nos femmes … nos enfants … c'était un vrai carnage, reprit l'homme au teint bronzé.

\- C'est horrible ! commenta Joey en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Ne me le fait pas dire … soupira le bronzé, ensuite, pour le chassé, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de le combattre, mais … au bout d'un certains temps, Mewtwo créa une explosion qui changea littéralement l'aspect de cette belle contrée.

\- Mais … comment vous avez pu survivre à cette explosion ? demanda l'Ombre en s'intéressant à cette histoire.

\- Nous avons survécu … car avant cette dernière, moi, ainsi que tout les autres, nous nous sommes enfuit de la contrée avant un tel carnage, mais certains sont resté à la base pour retenir l'explosion de Mewtwo … et ils n'ont pas survécu, nous avons pu nous enfuir surtout grâce aux pouvoirs de Eva Jones, continua l'homme dans son grand discours.

\- Vous … vous avez bien dit « Jones » ?! demanda frénétiquement Betty.

\- Oui pourquoi donc ? s'étonna un des hommes, c'était une femme d'exception qui n'avait jamais peur du danger et qui s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver … elle s'est servie de ses pouvoirs pour retarder l'explosion.

\- Mon … nom est … Betty … Jones, expliqua faiblement la Lucario complètement amorphe.

\- C'est donc toi ! hurla Greg surprit.

\- Et ma mère … était une … murmura Betty qui n'en pouvait plus de subir autant d'informations à la fois.

\- Oui, une humaine et ton père était un Lucario du nom de Harry Jones, un grand ami, qui est mort avec ta mère, car il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter ce monstre seule, ses dernières volontés était « _Greg ! Prend mon enfant et remet le à un Ludicolo du nom de Pédro aux frontières de la Contrée céleste, moi … je reste ici !_ », puis, il m'a confié sa fille âgé d'à peine un ans, quelque jours après, je remit, comme promis, la petite Riolu à un certains Pedro … c'est apparemment ce que voulais ton père … expliqua Greg en posant son regard sur la Lucario complètement à plat.

\- Laissez je m'en occupe, déclara l'Ombre en prenant Betty dans ses bras.

\- Quelle histoire ! s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Tu l'a dit … conclu Rei en tentant de garder son calme.

Le groupe continua son avancé, elle ne fut point silencieuse, Rei et Adréa n'arrêtait pas de poser des tas de questions pendant que l'Ombre tenait Betty évanouie dans ses bras et Joey qui tapait la discute avec Calua en compagnie d'un des hommes du groupe sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Au fur et à mesure que les questions tombaient, le blond apprit finalement que Greg et son groupe venait eux aussi de la dimension des humains, cela fait maintenant douze ans qu'ils sont là, coincé dans la dimension appelée vulgairement « Pokémonde ». Tout comme Rei, l'Ombre et Calua, Greg n'a presque aucun souvenir du monde des humains, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici … tout comme le restant de son groupe.

Après une petite heure de marche, le groupe arriva finalement devant de grands murs de granite, Greg s'avança vers une très grande porte incrusté dans le mur, ce dernier toqua et une voix très grave et autoritaire se fit entendre derrière celle-ci :

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Crêpes, répliqua Greg d'une voix très sérieuse.

\- Pendant que Rei, l'Ombre et Calua se moquaient du mot de passe pour entrée, Greg se retourna et expliqua vexé que les « Crêpes » était totalement inconnu dans ce monde, c'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi ce mot de passe.

\- Ah ! Pas bête, répliqua le blondinet d'un air astucieux.

\- Vous auriez peut être dû trouver autre chose que « Crêpes » … non ? soupira l'Ombre.

\- Non, moi j'aime bien ! Ça fait … très militaire ! expliqua Calua en continuant de pouffer.

Après que nos héros ai finit de parler du mot de passe d'entrée, l'homme à la porte répliqua :

\- Le vigile vous a vu avec des Pokémons et d'autres humains avec vous, pouvez vous nous expliquer rapidement qui sont ces individus avant d'entrée ?

\- C'est bon Batiste … tu peux me tutoyer quand même … sinon eux, Ils réalisaient apparemment un tour du monde, et ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de passer par notre contrée, mais par notre grande surprise, parmi eux, se trouve Betty Jones, la fille d'Eva et d'Harry Jones, tu te souviens ? Et puis le jeune homme blond à côté de moi ainsi que l'autre à la chevelure brune possèdent tout deux le pouvoir du créateur, sans oublier le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

\- Mazette ! Entrée ! Entrée ! Vite ! cria l'homme derrière l'immense porte tout en l'ouvrant.

\- Merci, fit Greg en commençant à franchir la porte.

\- Greg, c'est qui par contre ce Dracaufeu et ce Voltali vert ? s'étonna le portier avec méfiance.

\- D'où tu dis que j'suis vert ?! hurla frénétiquement Joey en hérissant ses poils sur son dos.

\- Du calme Joey ! cria Adréa à celui-ci.

\- Ce sont les amis des humains que nous avons rencontrés, ne leur faite aucun mal, déclara un des hommes au portier.

\- Très bien, répondit celui-ci, dans ce cas, je vous laisse passer.

\- Merci, fit Rei en passant la porte accompagné du groupe.

Derrière la porte, se dressait un petit village, avec des huttes faites en bois et en chaume « un peu comme les gaulois » remarqua le blond, ainsi qu'un puis, Greg se retourna alors vers le groupe et lança :

\- Bienvenue dans notre petit « chez nous » !

\- C'est mignon ! déclara Adréa en inspectant les lieux.

\- Vous êtes combien à peu près ici ? demanda l'Ombre de sa voix sombre avec un brin de curiosité.

\- Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup pour tout vous dire … nous sommes à peine neuf, répondit John qui avait fini de garé le Camping car.

\- Venez, on va vous faire visiter ! s'esclaffa Greg au loin.

\- On arrive ! déclara le blond en avançant prudemment.

\- D'abord, il essaye de nous descendre … et ensuite il essaye de se faire pardonner … râla Joey dans sa barbe.

Plus loin, à l'intérieur d'une des différentes huttes présente dans le petit village, Greg rassembla tout les habitants, c'est à dire lui et 7 personnes (oui c'est ridicule …) dans cette dite « maison », la plus grande de toute, Greg ainsi que le restant du groupe qui avait faillit tuer nos héros, s'excusa encore une fois avant de se présenter pour de bon :

Il y avait bien sûr Greg, l'homme à la chevelure brune, au regard bleuâtre et au blouson aux couleurs militaire qui « gérait » l'équipe de reconnaissance.

Il y avait ensuite, John, le bras droit de Greg, habillé de la même manière que celui-ci, c'était lui qui avait frappé l'Ombre au début de l'attaque, il n'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs de demander au ténébreux s'il acceptait son pardon, ce dernier accepta ces excuses en disant qu'il n'avait pas frappé si fort que ça …

Ensuite il y a Antoine, yeux vert, maigre rouquin au fort caractère et au teint bronzé, mais au fond, il est très sympathique.

Batiste, le portier, un grand homme torse-nu à la carrure imposante, il faisait partit de l'armé de terre française tout comme Greg et John avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici.

Gilles et Marc, deux inséparable frères, il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Valentin, grand maigre aux yeux bleu et frères d'Eva Jones, il n'a jamais accepté sa mort, il en pleure encore car il est très sensible.

Émilie, chevelure blonde, yeux bleu, c'est la cadette du groupe, elle est âgé de 28 ans contrairement au restant du groupe qui ont entre 35 et 56 ans, elle est très sociable et très compréhensive.

Et enfin … Kriss ! C'est un … homme … étrange, peau rouge, chevelure blonde, griffes à la place des ongles des mains et des pieds ainsi qu'une queue et des ailes de Dracaufeu, oui ! C'était un … homme-Dracaufeu … Greg témoigna qu'il n'est arrivé que très récemment dans le village, il est arrivé inconscient par une sorte de portail, du coup, personne ne sait d'où il vient, « _Pour le moment, il est toujours inconscient dans une des huttes, il se repose_ » expliqua John calmement, cela d'ailleurs attisa la curiosité de certains.

Après avoir présenté tout ce petit monde, c'était maintenant au tour de Rei, l'Ombre ainsi que le restant de nos héros de se présenter.

\- Je me nomme Rei, j'ai … maintenant 17 ans, bientôt 18 … et s'il aurait fallu tout vous raconter depuis le début, ça prendrait genre … 215 pages donc ...

\- Moi, c'est l'Ombre, et la Lucario inconsciente allongée là, c'est Betty Jones, on s'est rencontré il y a peu.

\- Moi, c'est Calua, j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur moi vu que le lecteur n'en a strictement rien à cirer de ma personne …

\- Joey … on m'appelle : Joey, et je suis TOUT sauf vert … compris ?!

\- Oui … on sait … soupira Calua.

\- Je m'appelle Adréa, j'ai le même âge que Rei, et avec tout ce monde, on fait un tour du monde … enfin … on essaye ...

\- Oh ! Ça a l'air sympa en effet ! répliqua Émilie toute joyeuse.

\- Mouais … soupira Valentin avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Val' ? s'étonna Gilles en se tournant vers ce dernier.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait leur faire confiance, râla Valentin.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Adréa et Joey sont des Pokémon, qu'ils faut les traités ainsi ! cria Batiste, je pense qu'il en on assez bavé comme ça non ?

Tout les habitants regardèrent alors Rei avec des yeux remplies d'admiration, sauf Valentin, ce dernier, râla avant de sortir la phrase suivante :

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Regardez Adréa, quand je la vois, j'ai tout les mots qui me passe par la tête sauf le mot : Civilisée, et encore, je ne parle pas de cette « Alien » ici présent …

à peine il eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une décharge électrique de la part de ce bon vieux Joey qui avait très mal réagit face à la « comparaison » que Valentin avait faite à son égare.

\- Veuillez excuser mon ami … soupira Rei, il est du genre … super susceptible.

\- Oh, il l'avait bien cherché, ricana Greg, pour moi, vous vous exprimer de la même manière, vous avez les mêmes mimiques que nous, nos deux peuples sont sûrement très proche !

\- Oui ! Vous avez raison, s'esclaffa l'Ombre.

\- Juste, Greg, j'aimerais revenir à cette histoire de « Prophétie », fit Rei à celui-ci.

\- Oui, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda ce dernier en ressortant le vieux livre abîmé de sa sacoche.

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir … pourquoi moi, pourquoi nous ? demanda Rei en se mettant à légèrement stresser.

\- Là, je ne peux pas vous répondre désolé … soupira Greg en rangeant le manuscrit.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais je retourne à la porte, annonça Batiste en sortant dehors.

\- Idem, expliqua Antoine en sortant également de la hutte où tout le monde s'était regroupé.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien voir, ce « Kriss » dont vous m'avez parlé, expliqua l'Ombre à John.

\- Si vous le désirez nous pouvons passer là où il se repose, annonça l'homme à la chevelure brune.

\- Vous avez déjà parlé avec lui ? demanda Rei en s'intéressant d'avantage.

\- Oui, il nous a révélé sont identité avant de retomber dans les pommes, il avait prit un violent coup sur le crâne, répondit à nouveau Greg.

\- Allons le voir, déclara l'Ombre qui mourrait d'impatience de rencontrer ce mystérieux Homme-Dracaufeu.

Les deux compères, John ainsi que Greg, guidèrent Rei, l'Ombre, Calua, Joey et Adréa dans la hutte où se trouvait Kriss, tandis que le restant du groupe repartait dans leur activités quotidienne à part Émilie qui était resté pour s'occuper de Betty.

Dans un chaud et grand foyer, nos héros aperçurent un jeune homme d'une corpulence moyenne, cheveux blond, peau rougeâtre, habillé d'une veste rouge et d'un pantalon noir et de magnifiques ailes et une queue de Dracaufeu pouvait être visible étant donné qu'il dormait allongé sur le côté. Ce que John n'avait pas dit par contre, c'est qu'il possédait également les cornes de Dracaufeu qui dépassait de sa tête, mais elles se faisaient très discrète donc, peut être qu'il ne les avaient pas vu la première fois.

Époustouflé par la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui, Rei s'approcha doucement, mais celle-ci tourna vivement la tête en direction du blond, surprit, ce dernier émit une respiration bref et sec, à la vue du blondinet, Kriss commença à ouvrir une conversation avec ce dernier :

\- Hé ! C'est bon … du calme, arrête de trembler comme un mystherbe, je ne vais pas te manger ! fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Hé mais ! J'ai pas déjà dit ça moi ? remarqua Adréa à voix basse.

\- Comment ça ? Tu l'utilise jamais cette expression … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Si ! J'avais dit cette phrase à Rei la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai souvent utilisé cette phrase avant, soupira Adréa.

\- C'est donc toi … Kriss ? demanda Rei à celui-ci.

\- Il est con ou quoi ? Je viens de lui dire que c'était lui ! souffla John.

\- T'en fais pas … on a l'habitude … confirma Calua en ayant entendu la remarque de ce dernier.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, et toi, tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais, déclara Kriss avec étonnement.

\- Ah ? s'esclaffa ce dernier, en tout cas je me nomme Rei, ravis de faire ta connaissance !

\- Quant à moi, je me nomme Adréa, ricana la Dracaufeu derrière le groupe.

\- Je suis l'Ombre et le rouquin à côté de moi se nomme Calua, expliqua le ténébreux.

\- Et moi je suis Joey ! s'esclaffa le Voltali.

\- Oh … souffla Kriss étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda Greg intrigué.

\- Oh rien du tout … c'est sûrement le coup que j'ai prit sur la tête qui me joue des tours ! ricana le blond numéro deux.

\- Dis moi, est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda poliment Greg.

\- Oui ! Ne vous en faites pas, tout va pour le mieux ! ricana l'hybride.

\- Tu pourrais nous dire d'avantage d'informations sur toi ? demanda Greg mort d'impatience.

\- Et bien … je vous ai déjà tout dit malheureusement … je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis par contre, expliqua Kriss en haussant les épaules.

\- Petit, tu te trouves dans ma base qui se situe dans la contrée noire, nous sommes dans le Pokémonde en l'an 19, expliqua Greg.

\- L'an 19 ?! cria Kriss très surprit.

\- Et bien … oui c'est peu mais, c'est bien la vérité ! ricana Rei un peu gêné.

\- Le problème … c'est que … je ne me souviens que de l'an 39 ! expliqua Kriss stressé, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper ?!

\- Pas le moins du monde ! expliqua Adréa très étonné.

\- Le coup que tu as prit sur la tête a du grandement te perturber mon pauvre … soupira Joey.

\- Non ! Du tout ! Je m'entraînais avec mon père et … en utilisant mes pouvoirs, j'ai créé par erreurs une sorte de trou de ver et ... expliqua une nouvelle fois Kriss affolé.

\- Quoi ? Tu possèdes des pouvoirs toi aussi ? demanda Rei très surprit.

\- Oui … et d'après ce que vous me dites, je serais tombé ... dans le passé, soupira Kriss à voix basse.

\- Oh ! Ce cliché ! cria Calua en se pliant en deux.

\- Tu viendrais ... du futur ? répliqua l'Ombre intéressé.

\- Oui, déclara Kriss en se levant de son lit de paille.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna de plus en plus Greg.

\- Je sais, je suis également très surprit mais il faut me croire ! commença à expliquer Kriss qui était tout à coup très paniqué.

\- Quelle histoire ! soupira l'assemblé qui était dans l'incompréhension.

\- Ça ne tiens pas debout … lança Greg déçu.

\- Il faut me croire ! expliqua Kriss totalement paniqué.

\- Décidément il est très étrange ce type … mentalement ET physiquement, murmura Rei au ténébreux juste à côté.

\- J'aurais une question à te poser Kriss … demanda Joey avec curiosité, pourquoi tu es mi-homme mi-Dracaufeu ?

\- Et bien … c'est un peu comme si je te disais : « Pourquoi tu es vert et non jau ... »

Kriss n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit instantanément une cage-éclair de la part de Joey, dés que ce dernier entendit le mot « Vert » … décidément …

\- Bon … Argh … Je vais plutôt me contenter de dire que c'est de naissance … aïe ! déclara Kriss tout raide sur le sol.

\- J'aime mieux ça … soupira le Voltali d'un air blasé.

\- Faut que t'apprenne à te contrôler Joey ! soupira Rei à la vue de ce spectacle.

\- Gna gna gna gna … marmonna Joey.

\- Greg ! Betty se réveille ! hurla Émilie en rentrant dans la hutte à toute vitesse, venez vite !

\- On arrive ! cria l'Ombre en accourant vers la hutte où se trouvait Betty.

\- Je vous suis, cria Kriss en fermant la marche.

Le groupe sortit alors de la hutte où logeait Kriss afin de se rendre là où Betty venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance.

Une fois sur place, L'Ombre et Émilie, qui était arrivé en premier, se précipitèrent sur Betty qui était encore couché sur un lit de paille, cette dernière ouvrit un œil et vit un humain au regard rougeâtre qui lui était bien familier, elle ouvrit alors grand ses yeux en arrivant à la conclusion que ce qu'elle avait vécu avant de perdre connaissance était bien réel, elle attrapa l'Ombre par le cou et hurla frénétiquement :

\- Où est l'Ombre ? Où sont mes amis ?

\- Mais … enfin … Betty Arg ! C'est moi ! l'Ombre ! cria ce dernier surprit.

\- Non … tu ne peux pas être l'Ombre … tu mens ! hurla à nouveau Betty en larme en serrant d'avantage le cou du pauvre homme.

\- Arg … arrête ! souffla ce dernier en ayant du mal à respirer.

\- L'Ombre ! crièrent Rei, Calua, Adréa et Joey à l'unisson en arrivant enfin dans la hutte accompagné de Greg, John ainsi que Kriss qui était un peu à la traîne.

Betty regarda derrière l'épaule de l'Ombre et remarqua la présence d'Adréa et de Joey accompagné de quelques humains, elle hurla alors aux deux Pokémon :

\- Adréa ! Joey ! Courrez ! Vite ! Il ont dû enfermé l'Ombre, Rei et Calua quelque part !

\- Mais enfin Betty ! Calme toi ! hurla Adréa en tentant de résonner cette dernière.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution possible, l'Ombre se changea alors en Braségali afin de calmer la Lucario de son délire.

Betty, ayant vu la transformation de son ami une nouvelle fois, lâcha prise et se recroquevilla sur elle même en larme tout en hurlant :

\- C'est … impossible ! L'Ombre … Rei, Calua … vous êtes donc des …

\- On aurait du t'en parler avant … nous sommes conscient de notre erreur … surtout maintenant … Arg ! soupira l'Ombre en se tenant le cou.

\- il a raison, confirma Rei choqué, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais le prendre de cette façon !

\- En fait c'est une psychopathe votre ami … soupira Greg.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! expliqua l'Ombre en reprenant sa forme humaine, elle est juste un peu …

\- Dangereuse ? suggéra John en soupirant d'avantage.

\- Mais ! Mettez vous à sa place aussi ! Elle à aimée un Braségali qui, en réalité, était un humain, elle à apprit qu'un de ses parents était un humain également … enfin bref … il y a de quoi s'énerver, expliqua Adréa à John et Greg suite à leur remarque.

\- Certes … fit Greg en soufflant un coup.

\- Il va falloir qu'elle s'y face maintenant, on a pas trop envie de garder un fauve dans notre base … soupira John.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ira mieux d'ici une heure ! déclara Rei en tentant de rassurer les deux hommes inquiets.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Betty dans cette état … souffla Kriss à voix basse.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Kriss ? demanda Joey avec curiosité en se retournant vers ce dernier.

\- Non, rien Joey, oublie ça ! répliqua aussitôt Kriss.

\- Dis, j'aurais une question à te poser … fit Joey toujours aussi curieux.

\- Vas-y, confirma Kriss en étant tout ouïe à la question du Voltali.

\- Le futur, c'est comment ? demanda le petit être vert.

\- Eh bien … là où j'ai vécu, il y a de grand building, de grandes routes … je ne sais pas trop en réalité car … ça ne change pas tellement en 20 ans et puis, je n'ai pas encore bien vu à quoi ressemblait ce monde à cet époque, expliqua calmement Kriss.

\- Mais … toi, tu n'a pas trop souffert du lycée ? s'étonna Joey.

\- Pas tellement, au début, les gens me regardaient et me fixaient avec étonnement, mais en fin de compte ils ce sont habitués à ma présence, les personnes qui venaient m'embêter, je les remettait bien à leur place ! Tu vois ? Continua d'expliquer Kriss.

\- Toi au moins … tu as eu la force d'encaisser ça jusqu'au bout … soupira Joey en versant une larme.

\- Je devine que ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Kriss.

\- Tu as vu juste … soupira à nouveau le Voltali en baissant la tête.

\- Joey … il faut que tu arrête de penser à ça et d'aller de l'avant ! fit Kriss en encourageant le Voltali, oublie ces années sombres ! Tu as une belle vie devant toi ! Ne laisse pas de sombres souvenirs te détruire, et puis, tu dois ignorer le regard des autres !

\- Tu as sans doute raison … répondit Joey en levant sa tête, l'air de dire qu'il reprenait confiance en lui.

Pendant que Kriss continuait d'encourager le Voltali, le restant du groupe avait laissé l'Ombre seul avec Betty, ce dernier, toujours sous sa forme de Braségali, prit la main de Betty qui était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, cette dernière serra sa main en regardant l'Ombre avec un regard rempli de larme et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

\- Pou … Pourquoi … ?

L'Ombre ne répondit pas, et prit la Lucario dans ses bras en la serrant très fort avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Betty s'en étant aperçu, continua de serrer l'Ombre dans ses bras tout en continuant de pleurer, c'est alors que le jeune homme, d'une voix douce et grave qu'il n'a jamais faite jusque là, dit la phrase qui lui sortait tout droit de son cœur : « Nous continuerons de voir le soleil mourir ensemble ... ».

Betty comprit et serra alors l'humain de plus en plus fort contre elle, ce dernier commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer, puis, finalement, la Lucario lâcha prise et regarda les yeux rougeâtres de son ami, les larmes de joie et de tristesse que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux étaient sincères et abondantes, l'Ombre échappa un sourire complice qu'il faisait souvent à Betty lorsqu'il était un Braségali afin de rappeler à cette dernière qu'il reste le même malgré tout, et qu'ils verrons toujours les couchés de soleil qu'ils voyaient en douce lors des nuits froides de la même manière.

Betty ferma ses yeux rempli de larme et embrassa alors l'Ombre.

Ce dernier, ferma également ses yeux, au loin, Kriss et Joey voyait la scène, l'un sourit et l'autre se mit à pleurer devant cette leçon de vie qui dit qu'au delà des apparences deux êtres continueront de s'aimer pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Après quelques minutes, Betty et l'Ombre (sous sa forme humaine) sortirent de la hutte main dans la main, ce qui rassura John et Greg ainsi que le restant de la bande, mais, alors que la joie était à son comble, Antoine accompagné de Batiste, se précipitèrent sur Greg accompagné d'un homme étrange habillé d'une manière … très « émo-gothique » même si cela restait n'importe quoi en terme d'habillement, il avait également une chevelure grise, des yeux noirs et des cicatrices noirs et blanches partout sur le corps, Batiste engagea la conversation :

\- Greg ! Ce type est apparu au beau milieu de la place central, lorsque je me suis approché de lui, il m'a dit « Bonjour très chère, nous recherchons des individus habitant par ici ... ».

\- Belle description, commenta l'étrange homme.

\- Ce type … son visage, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ... s'étonna Rei inquiet à voix basse.

Ayant entendu la conversation, Kriss accompagné de Joey sortirent de la hutte et virent l'étrange homme, ce dernier sourit à la vue de Kriss.

\- Ah ! Un mutant ! fit-il.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda alors Kriss très étonné par cette nouvelle tête.

\- Des gaufres ? proposa Calua de sa voix ensoleillée.

\- Tais toi idiot ! hurla Adréa en frappant discrètement ce dernier derrière la tête.

\- Oh ! Trois fois rien … ricana l'étrange individu à la chevelure grise, nous comptons juste bientôt détruire cet univers.

\- Quoi ?! hurla l'ensemble.

\- « Quoi ?! » vous avez mal comprit ? Ce monde n'existera bientôt plus, nous étions pourtant sûr d'y avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour le détruire ... soupira l'étrange individu en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais ? Vous êtes qui à la fin ? cria Adréa très surprise.

\- C'est … c'est vous qui avez envoyé Mewtwo ?! hurla John fou de rage.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous nous appelons … Zéro ! Nous sommes à la fois tout ! Et à la fois rien … retenez juste que … votre monde sera bientôt réduit en miette ! s'esclaffa ce dernier dans sa folie.

\- « Nous » ? Comment ça ? lança frénétiquement Joey.

\- Mais … ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?! cria Rei.

\- Parce que nous le pouvons ... lança Zéro en prenant tout à coup un air calme.

\- Il est pas crédible lui … soupira Calua à voix basse, il compte détruire un monde à lui tout seul ...

\- Et je peux savoir d'où vous avez le droit de faire une telle chose ?! cria Joey en montrant ses crocs.

\- Oh la ferme ! Être inférieur ! hurla Zéro dans sa folie.

Derrière ce personnage bien étrange, Batiste tenta de saisir et de maîtriser cet hurluberlu, mais … Zéro, se retourna, comme si il s'y attendait et envoya un rayon depuis sa main qui transperça Batiste et le repoussa au loin.

Antoine, John et Greg, ayant aperçu la tragique scène, accoururent afin de porter secours à leur ami.

\- Sale monstre ! hurla Émilie en larme.

\- Il possède des pouvoirs lui aussi ?! cria Joey très surprit.

\- Oh que oui ! ricana Zéro en mettant ses mains dans ses poches comme si de rien n'était.

\- Batiste … il … il ne respire plus ! hurla Greg horrifié, son cœur à cessé de battre !

\- Que … Quoi ? cria Betty, il est mort ?!

\- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla Adréa révoltée contre le meurtrier.

\- Ne chipoter pas sur cet être stupide … soupira Zéro.

\- La ferme ! cria Kriss de rage.

\- Hé toi … lança l'Ombre à Zéro.

\- Oui ? soupira ce dernier.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tuer plus d'innocents ! Viens là ! Et bats toi ! répliqua à nouveau le ténébreux.

\- Ça serait une perte de temps … non ? s'esclaffa Zéro.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? ricana l'Ombre avec un sourire meurtrier tout en sortant deux sabres noirs de ses mains.

\- L'Ombre ! Comment tu as fait ça ?! hurlèrent Betty et Joey en voyant le spectacle.

\- On ne vous a pas tout dit … c'est vrai … à propos de nos pouvoirs ... remarqua Rei.

\- Tes pouvoirs ne te sauverons pas … Jaze … s'esclaffa Zéro.

\- Jaze ? s'étonna Joey qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Comment connais-tu ce nom ? hurla l'Ombre qui était entré dans un état de rage intense.

\- Tout ça pour un prénom … soupira Calua en se grattant la tête.

\- L'Ombre ! Laisse moi t'aider ! cria Rei en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

\- Toi ! Reste là ! déclara l'Ombre en bloquant son ami dans des lianes d'ombre d'un seul geste avant de répliquer : JE m'occupe de lui ! Ne me dérange pas !

\- Arg … mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais ! cria le bond ligoté.

\- Rei ! répliquèrent Adréa, Calua et Joey en se précipitant sur ce dernier

L'Ombre se rua alors sur Zéro, ce dernier, sans retirer les mains de ses poches, esquiva aisément ces attaques qu'il qualifiaient de « pitoyables », mais, l'Ombre, étant dans un état de rage insoutenable, parvenu à touché Zéro d'un coup de lame latéral qui le toucha au niveau de l'abdomen, il regarda alors ce dernier d'un regard noir de colère et fit à voix basse : « Si la cible saigne … c'est qu'elle peut mourir ... », surprit, Zéro lança : « Tu es parvenu à nous toucher … je dois bien avouer que vous n'êtes définitivement pas des humains ordinaires !… bon ! Tout se passe comme prévu ! ».

Sur ce, Zéro créa une onde de choc qui expulsa l'Ombre sur Betty, cette dernière se retrouva coincé sous un jeune homme qui était encore dans un état de colère intense, suite à ça, Zéro s'esclaffa d'une voix folle :

\- Bon … on a assez fait joujou ensemble … regardez vous bien, car c'est peut être la dernière fois que vous aurez la chance de vous voir.

\- Mais … ça n'a aucun sens de détruire des dimensions entière ! cria Rei libéré de ses liens.

\- Oh ! Si ! Ça a du sens ! Vous ! Les humains vous vous baladez dans vos propres mondes ! Il est grand temps de faire le ménage !

Après avoir dit ses mots, Zéro leva ses deux mains, une en direction de l'Ombre, Betty et Kriss et une en direction de Rei, Adréa, Joey et Calua.

Des mains de Zéro sortirent deux boules noires et blanches à la fois, il lança ces deux boules très rapidement sous les pieds des deux groupes, lorsque les deux objets touchèrent le sol, deux trous se formèrent instantanément, laissant tomber le ténébreux, la Lucario et l'homme-Dracaufeu dans l'un et le blond, le rouquin, la Dracaufeu et le Voltali dans l'autre, séparant ainsi le groupe !

Avant de sombrer complètement dans ces étranges portails, nos héros entendirent Zéro marmonner à voix haute : « Vous pourrez nuire gravement à nos désires et à nos plans … mais si vous tenez réellement à cette dimension … nous vous attendrons ici, vous avez quelques jours pour réfléchir … et encore nous sommes gentils … nous vous laissons une chance de vous enfuir ! », puis nos héros tombèrent séparé en deux groupes, chacun tenta de tenir la main de l'autre afin de ne pas être séparé lorsqu'un puissant choc sonna les deux groupes, ils s'évanouirent … mais … ailleurs.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un autre monde

_**Chapitre 6 : Un autre monde**_

Un son strident résonnait dans sa tête, ce son était assourdissant, insupportable, tellement insupportable que l'individu à la chevelure rousse ouvra rapidement ses yeux.

En regardant autour de lui, ce dernier aperçu trois corps, un Voltali vert, une Dracaufeu et un homme à la chevelure blonde.

Le petit rouquin regarda autour de lui, de la verdure, des arbres, une sources d'eau fraîche non loin de là, serait-il au paradis ? En se levant, il tenta de réveiller ses congénères grâce à une dizaine de baffes, et il faut bien avouer que … c'est super efficace ! Le blond se réveilla sans problème !

\- Ça va pas ?! hurla le blond en répondant physiquement à son ami.

\- Aïe ! Mais euh ! grogna Calua, je m'inquiétait un minimum pour toi … tu devrais être content …

\- Ça cache quelque chose … soupira Rei en se levant.

\- Hé bien … j'ai tout de même besoin de toi pour la cuisine, ricana Calua.

Rei soupira tout en observant les alentours :

\- Nous ne sommes plus au camp ! Où sont l'Ombre, Betty, Kriss et les autres ? demanda le blond inquiet.

\- J'en sais rien du tout … soupira Calua, en se dirigeant vers la source d'eau fraîche dans le but de s'hydrater LUI.

Le blondinet profita de la situation pour réveiller les deux inconscient et leur expliquer la problématique auquel ils sont tous confronté actuellement, c'est à dire, la disparition d'une partie du groupe ainsi que du changement de lieu.

Adréa et Joey furent réveillé sans que Calua n'eut à appliquer sa « technique » pour réveiller les gens d'une manière rapide. Après une petite discutions qui avait pour objectif de briffer tout le monde sur la situations actuelle, Adréa proposa d'avancer prudemment et ainsi voir dans quel « trou » notre groupe était tombé.

Ce dernier conclut qu'il n'y avait pas trente six solutions et qu'il fallait sortir de ce sous-bois afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une ville à proximité.

Au bout d'une heure de marche dans les broussailles, Joey aperçu quelque chose marchant au loin sur un sentier, c'était un Bulbizarre ! Le Voltali fonça sur le Pokémon en lui posant la question suivante :

\- Dis moi p'tit gars, tu peux nous dire où nous sommes ?

\- Bulbi ? répondit le Bulbizarre, comme si il n'avait rien comprit.

\- Bulbi ? s'étonna Joey qui n'avait rien comprit non plus.

\- Bulbizarre, fit le Bulbizarre sur un ton neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Joey ? crièrent Rei ainsi qu'Adréa en rejoignant le Voltali sur le sentier.

\- On est tombé sur un attardé mental … il n'arrête pas de répéter son nom … soupira Joey.

\- Son nom dis-tu ? demanda Rei en s'intéressant de plus en plus.

\- Hé ! Vous ! cria quelqu'un au loin.

En se retournant, le groupe aperçu un enfant courir dans leur direction, ce dernier s'arrêta pile devant eux et cria :

\- Vous avez retrouvé mon Bulbizarre ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que je le cherchais ! Merci bien !

\- Euh … salut petit … euh … comment te dire … tu pourrais nous dire où nous sommes ? demanda le blondinet gêné.

\- Bah, vous êtes au bois Clémenti ! répondit l'enfant en ricanant.

\- Oui … après moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le Bulbizarre n'arrête pas de répété son nom tout le temps … soupira Joey.

\- C'est vous qui avez dit ça ? fit l'enfant surprit en regardant Calua.

\- Hein ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait … soupira celui-ci en s'engouffrant une baie qu'il venait de trouver dans le gosier.

\- Si c'est ça, et bien non, les Pokémons, ça ne sait dire que leur nom ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda l'enfant de plus en plus étonné.

\- Ah non … désolé on ne savait pas qu'ici, les Pokémons était tous des attardés mentaux … soupira à nouveau Joey.

L'enfant regarda alors Joey avec de gros yeux ronds et dit en bégayant :

\- Mais … votre Voltali … parle !?

\- Oui ! Et il fait très bien la vaisselle aussi ! s'esclaffa Calua en se gavant de baies.

\- Ça t'arrive de la fermer !? hurla Joey à Calua en lui administrant une puissante cage-éclair à ce dernier.

\- NON ! Je ne rêve pas ! Il parle ! hurla l'enfant en extase.

\- Écoute petit … on est pas d'ici et … expliqua calmement Adréa.

\- Oh ! j'hallucine ! Vot' Dracaufeu a parlé aussi ! Faut que je me réveille ! Oh la la ! hurla à nouveau l'enfant de joie.

\- Il a prit quoi comme baie avant de nous parler ce môme ? Parce que j'en veux aussi ! cria Calua qui avait une moustache rouge autour de la bouche tellement il s'était rempli la panse.

L'enfant se mit à courir dans tout les sens en agitant les bras … visiblement, il était dans un état de transe … très intense … puis s'en alla dans une direction au hasard, suivit par un Bulbizarre qualifié de débile par notre petit ami à la couronne blanche.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, notre groupe continua son avancé en se demandant bien où est-ce qu'il était tombé pour croiser un humain et un Pokémon de la sorte.

Après quelques minutes de marche, notre groupe, quitta finalement ce sous-bois en suivant le sentier qu'a emprunté l'enfant avant de disparaître, le groupe se retrouva donc à marché le long d'une plaine :

\- Enfin ! J'en peux plus de ces arbres ! souffla Adréa.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ! répliqua Calua, c'est super bon les baies mine de rien !

\- J'émets l'hypothèse que nous nous trouvons dans un autre monde … et d'après les dires du gamins de toute à l'heure … j'ai même très peur de devoir en venir à la conclusion que … ce monde … moi et Calua nous le connaissons très bien, expliqua Rei d'une voix sérieuse mais avec tout de même un brin de finesse.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Joey à côté du blond.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire … confirma Calua.

\- Mais c'est tellement improbable ! Même impossible ! Il nous faut plus de preuve … murmura Rei à voix basse.

\- Rei ! Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Adréa avec curiosité.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais … je préfère en avoir le cœur net ! Adréa, Joey, si on croise à nouveau des humains, laissez nous parler ! Et si les humains en question vous parles … faite comme le Bulbizarre de l'autre gamin, répété vos noms d'espèce en boucle … je crois savoir dans quel monde on est tombé … expliqua Rei inquiet.

\- Pour qu'on passe pour des attardés mentaux ? soupira Joey.

\- C'est important Joey ! déclara le blond en réprimandant le Voltali

\- Joey et Adréa regardèrent alors le blond avec étonnement puis hochèrent la tête afin de rassurer ce dernier.

Une petite heure de marche plus tard, Calua aperçu quelque chose au loin :

\- Rei, Adréa, l'Alien ! Regardez ! Une ville !

\- En effet ! confirmèrent Rei et Adréa en accourant vers cette dernière.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'Alien ?! hurla le Voltali en dressant ses poils sur son dos tout en suivant le groupe.

Une fois arrivé à l'entrée de la dite ville, Rei remarqua une pancarte disant : « Bienvenu à Mérouville ! », ce dernier remarqua :

\- Mérouville ? Ça me dit quelque chose …

\- C'est une ville où il y a des Mérous ? proposa Calua en pouffant.

\- Arrête sérieusement Calua ! cria Rei avec énervement, regarde ! Toi aussi tu connais cette ville !

\- Oui … ça me dit vaguement quelque chose … soupira le rouquin en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Personnellement, ça ne me dit rien du tout, déclarèrent Joey et Adréa en haussant les épaules.

\- Hé ! Vous ! cria une femme au loin.

\- Quoi encore ? marmonna Calua en regardant une femme brune arrivé vers lui au loin.

\- Bienvenu à Mérouville ! cria cette dernière, si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous faire la visite ! C'est la mairie qui offre ce genre de service !

\- Ah ! Moi, ça me va ! tant que c'est gratuit ! s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Nous sommes à Mérouville donc … conclu Rei, par contre … madame, vous pourrez nous renseigner sur le nom de cette contrée ?

\- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Très bien, et puis, on dit plus des « Régions » que des contrées ! Pour en revenir à votre question, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la région de Hoenn ! Déclara le guide.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais … murmura Rei à voix basse.

\- Je vous fais la visite ? Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? La société Devon et ses superbes inventions ? Ou alors vous souhaitez faire un tour à la galerie commerciale ? demanda le guide en sortant un prospectus de la ville de sa sacoche.

\- Eh bien … on aimerait surtout nous rendre dans un restaurant ! Nous mourrons de faim ! déclara Calua.

\- Dixit l'homme qui a mangé la moitié des baies de la forêt … soupira Joey à voix basse.

\- Très bien, je vous donne donc ce prospectus de la ville, veuillez me suivre, le restaurant le plus proche n'est pas très loin d'ici, répliqua le guide en donnant le dit « prospectus » à Rei.

\- Mais … Calua … avec quoi on va le payer le restaurant … soupira le blond.

\- La monnaie ici, c'est bien les Pokédollars ? demanda Calua au guide.

\- Bah … bien sur ! C'est même la monnaie mondiale ! Pourquoi vous me posez une telle question ? s'étonna le guide.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! On a pas mal d'argent en liquide sur nous ! On aura de quoi payer le resto ! répliqua Calua en commençant à suivre le guide.

\- Par contre, souffla le guide au blond, vous pouvez mettre vos Pokémons dans leur Pokéball ?

\- Euh … fit ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crane, comment vous dire …

\- Une Pokéball ? demanda Joey avec curiosité.

\- Je rêve ou votre Voltali viens de parler ? cria le guide choqué.

\- Mais non ! On lui a juste apprit à dire le mot « Pokéball » … hé hé, s'esclaffa Calua, n'est-ce pas Joey ?

\- Voltali … soupira Joey.

\- Ah ! Vous me rassurez ! souffla le guide.

\- Par contre … on ne pourra pas ranger nos Pokémons dans leur Pokéball … soupira Rei.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le guide méfiant.

\- Disons que … on ne les a pas capturé de base … expliqua le blond.

\- Oh je vois, vous êtes des gens de la Défense et Protection des Pokémon … le centre Pokémon est droit devant vous … je vous laisse, j'ai du travail … soupira le guide énervé en partant vers un autre bâtiment qui semblait être une agence de tourisme.

\- Ouf ! souffla Rei en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur son front.

\- Ils ont l'air vraiment sympa ici ! déclara Adréa avec ironie.

\- Bon … rendons-nous au centre Pokémon … déclara Calua.

\- Calua ! Rei ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! cria Joey.

\- Tais toi Joey ! On pourrait t'entendre ! Bon … je vous explique, nous avons changé de dimension … et cette dernière n'est autre que le monde des Pokémons que connaisse les humains … c'est à dire : Pour les gens d'ici, les Pokémons sont des créatures que l'on peut capturer et apprivoiser, ensuite, on les faits combattre dans des arènes pour qu'ils évolues et gagne en puissance …

\- Et moi qui pensait que c'était un monde pacifiste … soupira Adréa.

\- S'en est un … t'en fais pas, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte, conclu Calua en pénétrant à l'intérieur du centre Pokémon.

\- On verra … soupira Joey en suivant ce dernier.

À l'intérieur, le groupe vit une femme en blouse blanche derrière un comptoir ainsi que quelques civils, Rei s'approcha du dit comptoir et engagea une conversation avec l'infirmière.

\- Bonjour … nous aimerions savoir si vous disposez d'un centre de restauration.

\- Bien sûr ! Puis-je avoir votre carte dresseur je vous pris ? demanda poliment l'infirmière.

\- Ah … je … je n'en ai pas … soupira Rei en se sentant mal à l'aise.

\- Oh … on peut vous en faire une si vous le souhaitez, conclu l'infirmière d'un sourire.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Donnez moi juste votre prénom et je m'occupe du reste, répliqua le femme en blouse blanche.

\- Je m'appelle Rei Martin, répondit le blondinet.

\- Très bien, ça ne va pas durer longtemps …

\- Et il te demande juste ton nom et ton prénom ? murmura Joey au blond.

Rei hocha la tête pour répondre positivement à la question du Voltali avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'infirmière qui lui tandis une carte avec sa photo, son nom ainsi qu'une étrange série de chiffre.

Rei saisi la carte puis l'infirmière montra au groupe une porte qui donnait apparemment sur le centre de restauration, une fois là-bas, un homme derrière un comptoir engagea directement la conversation avec notre groupe :

\- Bonjour ! Si vous voulez manger, c'est par ici que ça se passe, aujourd'hui, c'est pâte aux œufs accompagné d'un jus de baie Oran et pour finir, des profiteroles !

\- Et … tout ça c'est gratuit ? demanda Calua en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Sous présentation d'une carte dresseur le menu du jour est gratuit ! déclara l'homme au comptoir.

\- Ah ! Ça doit bien faire un an que je n'ai pas mangé de pâte aux œufs ! lança Rei en extase.

\- Pour votre Dracaufeu et votre Voltali, nous disposons des tout nouveaux Pokéblocs ! Ils vont adorer !

\- Euh … comment vous dire … vous savez … ils peuvent manger la même chose que nous … annonça Rei en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

\- Ah ! Ça c'est la meilleur ! Et vous allez me dire qu'il mange comme nous avec des couverts ? La blague ! s'esclaffa l'homme.

\- Hé bien … oui c'est le cas ! répondit calmement le blond.

\- Et vous allez me dire après qu'il ont les mêmes mimiques que les humains ! ricana l'homme.

\- Oui, répondit à nouveau Rei toujours sur le même ton …

\- Vous allez quand même pas me dire que vos Pokémons peuvent parler et s'exprimer comme nous ? s'esclaffa l'homme à nouveau mais cette fois en éclatant de rire.

\- Bon … ça m'saoule là ! cria Joey en brisant la loi du silence.

\- Que … quoi ?! fit l'homme en s'arrêtant brusquement de rire.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est qu'il est sourd en plus ! T'entends bien là ? Tu nous saoule ! cria à nouveau le Voltali d'un air blasé.

\- C'était pas la peine Joey … soupira Adréa en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

\- Mais vous parlez ?! cria l'homme choqué.

\- Bon … juste pour dire que … je crève la dalle ! râla Calua.

\- Très … très bien … dans ce cas, installez vous … je … je vous apporte les plateaux, bégaya l'homme en s'en allant rapidement dans les cuisines.

\- Bien joué Joey ! répliqua Calua fière de ce dernier.

\- Bah attends ! Je suis peut être sur quatre pattes mais je n'en suis pas moins civilisé … déclara Joey.

\- On a prit des risques mais … en même temps je ne voyais pas trop comment ça aurait pu finir, soupira Rei, et puis … je n'aime pas sa tête ...

\- Je peux encore accepter le fait qu'il ne faut pas parler … mais par contre … que l'on nous traite comme de vulgaires animaux de compagnies … là je dit non ! rouspéta Adréa.

\- Remarque … dans l'animé Pokémon … il y avait un Miaouss qui parlait et presque tout le monde s'en fichait … soupira Calua.

\- Oui c'est vrai … confirma Rei.

\- Ça veut dire que l'on peut parler aux autres maintenant ? demanda Adréa en faisant les yeux doux au bond.

\- Du coup … oui … je suppose ! s'esclaffa ce dernier en faisant un clin d'œil à la Dracaufeu en face de lui.

\- Levénard ! fit un Levénard à côté de Calua avec des plateaux sur la tête.

\- Oh ! J'aime ça ! Vive le service à table ! s'esclaffa Calua en prenant les plateaux

\- il n'y a pas grand monde dans ce centre de restauration … s'étonna Rei.

\- « Pas grand monde » peut aussi être traduit par « personne » , s'esclaffa Joey.

\- Pourtant la bouffe d'ici est super bonne ! déclara Calua en commençant à manger.

\- Bon … faudrait maintenant savoir ce que l'on va faire plus tard ! Je vous rappel qu'on a été séparé des autres par la faute de ce Zéro, d'ailleurs, il va probablement détruire notre monde et donc … je ne reverrais plus jamais mon père ! soupira Adréa d'un air triste.

\- Elle a raison ! confirma Rei en se pressant de finir son repas.

\- Regardez infirmière Joëlle ! répliqua l'homme de toute à l'heure accompagné de l'infirmière qui avait aidé Rei auparavant, c'est eux ! Leur Voltali parle tout comme son Dracaufeu ! Il faut alerté les médias ! Vite !

\- Mais … voyons Steven ! soupira l'infirmière, il faut vous mettre à jour un peu … un Pokémon peut très bien apprendre à parlé vous savez ? Il faut le faire progressivement et ça prend du temps mais ça n'est pas nouveau …

\- Celle-ci repartit d'où elle était venu laissant le dit « Steven » seul avec notre groupe.

\- Merci ! C'était très bon, s'esclaffa Rei d'un air innocent en franchissant la sortie.

\- Ouais je confirme ! répliqua Joey en le suivant.

\- C'était pas trop mal ! s'esclaffa la Dracaufeu.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je dise que c'était très bon comme tout le monde ? Parce que non ! C'était immonde ! râla Calua d'un air désagréable avant de pousser un petit ricanement discret.

Après avoir fait une petite visite de la ville, nos héros sortirent de cette dernière afin de trouver un moyen de rejoindre leurs amis disparus, sur la route, Rei et Adréa tentèrent tout les deux d'élaborer divers stratèges afin de sortir de ce monde mais aucuns n'avaient l'air vraiment cohérents, finalement, la nuit tomba et notre groupe décida de se poser dans une petite clairière près de la route.

\- Sans sac de couchage, ça risque d'être difficile … râla Calua.

\- Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, répliqua Joey en s'allongeant par terre.

\- Nous on a trouvé une super technique ! déclarèrent Rei et Adréa d'un air complice.

\- Ah … et c'est quoi ? soupira Calua.

\- J'enveloppe Rei avec mes ailes, puis je me met en boule et voilà ! expliqua Adréa.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Comme ça, nous, on peut crever de froid … râla Calua.

\- Et le feu au bout de ma queue il sert à quoi alors ? soupira Adréa.

\- Ah euh … nous réchauffer … je suppose … s'esclaffa Calua d'un air gêné tout en allant chercher des pierres et du petit bois.

\- Fais gaffe avec ça Calua … tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? soupira Rei en se mettant en position.

\- Je ne me suis pas ennuyé trois ans chez les scouts pour rien, déclara Calua en se servant de la queue d'Adréa pour … allumer le feu !

\- J'ai tellement faim … râla Joey.

\- T'en fais pas … nous aussi, soupira Rei, demain on tentera d'accédé à la ville suivante pour se ravitailler.

\- On aurait pu le faire à Mérouville … grogna Joey.

\- Oui mais apparemment ils ne sont pas trop fan de nous là bas … soupira Adréa.

\- Bon … bonne nuit tout le monde ! conclu Rei en fermant la discutions.

\- Bonne nuit, déclara Adréa d'une voix douce tout en appliquant la position « Hérisson » comme les deux compères l'avaient appelé tout les deux.

Et c'est auprès d'un petit feu mourant que nos héros trouvèrent le sommeil sans trop de problème … à part Calua. Ce dernier, tenta de trouver quelque chose pouvant servir de matelas.

La nuit était exceptionnellement douce, ce qui était d'autant plus agréable pour le pauvre Calua qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré l'énorme tas de feuilles qu'il s'était mit en guise de matelas, pour son plus grand désespoir …

Le lendemain matin, alors que nos héros pionçaient encore (y comprit Calua), Deux jeunes hommes, non loin de là, marchèrent tranquillement sur le chemin, l'un deux portait une casquette rouge ainsi qu'un Pikachu sur l'épaule, l'autre, portait une veste de randonné ainsi qu'un grand sac à dos, il avait les yeux bridés et des cheveux noirs en pique.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'un des deux jeunes hommes ouvrit la conversation avec son conjoint :

\- Ah ! Ça fait du bien de revenir dans la région de Hoenn ! Je me souviens même avoir traversé cette route avec toi, Flora et Max … tu t'en souviens ?

\- Que de bon souvenir ! répondit le conjoint.

\- Hé Pierre ! Et si on se rendait à Lavandia ? Ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas revu cette superbe cité ! déclara le garçon à la casquette rouge.

\- C'était justement ce que j'allais te propo … Whaaa ! répondit le dit « Pierre » avant de trébucher et de tomber violemment au sol.

Surprit, Pierre se releva péniblement avant de constaté avec son acolyte qu'il avait trébuché sur une queue de Dracaufeu, cette dernière, appartenait tout simplement à Adréa, toujours en mode « hérisson » comme si elle n'avait pas sentit le choc.

À côté du Dracaufeu dormait paisiblement un Voltali vert ainsi qu'un humain à la chevelure rousse et au regard malicieux en train de littéralement se fendre la poire devant le spectacle auquel il avait assisté, vexé, Pierre répliqua :

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Oh ! C'est bon ! Si on peut même plus rigoler … râla Calua.

\- À qui tu parles Calua ? soupira Rei, fatigué en sortant du mode « Hérisson ».

\- Hein ? Mais … mais qui êtes vous à la fin ? demanda le jeune homme à la casquette rouge très étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

\- Oh … de la visite, remarqua Rei accablé par la fatigue.

\- Je vous présente Rei … et moi … je suis Calua ! fit celui-ci.

\- Oh ! Enchanté ! Moi je m'appelle Pierre, déclara ce dernier.

\- Et moi, mon nom est Sacha, et voici mon ami Pikachu ! Répliqua l'autre conjoint.

Le Pikachu sur l'épaule de ce dernier émit alors un petit « Pikachu ! » affectueux, comme il en avait sûrement l'habitude.

\- Euh … tu penses à ce que je pense ? murmura Rei troublé à son ami roux.

\- Oh que oui … soupira Calua, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi …

\- Hé ! Il y a des gens qui essaye de dormir ici ! grogna Joey en ouvrant un œil.

\- Oh mais, votre Voltali parle ! s'esclaffa Sacha légèrement surprit.

\- Ouais ! Non seulement il parle mais en plus, il sait aussi très bien faire la vaiss ...

À peine qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase que Calua se fit immédiatement foudroyé et finit tout raide sur son petit nid d'herbe, sur ce, Joey s'esclaffa :

\- Chez moi, on appelle ça le petit déjeuner au lit !

Mais … étrangement, personne ne réagit à sa « blague » si s'en était vraiment une, vexé, Joey tourna le dos au groupe et se mit à bouder.

Peu après ce second événement, Adréa ouvrit un œil et ronchonna d'un air matinal :

\- Mais vous faites quoi encore comme bêtise …

\- Moi ? … Arg ! Rien … rien du tout ! déclara Calua toujours sous le choc.

\- Oh ! Mais votre Dracaufeu parle aussi ! s'esclaffa Pierre et Sacha décidément très surprit.

\- Mais vous êtes qui vous ? demanda Adréa d'un air bougon aux deux intrus.

Sacha ainsi que son acolyte, refit alors le même speech que toute à l'heure, suite à cette seconde description, Sacha déclara qu'il se rendait en compagnie de Pierre dans une ville nommé « Lavandia » tout près d'ici, sur ce, Rei proposa :

\- On pourrait vous accompagnez ! On a pas trente six endroit où aller …

\- Mais ! Rei ! Et pour Zéro ! répliqua Adréa fâché.

\- Zéro ? demanda Sacha intéressé.

\- Laissez tomber … c'est une bien longue histoire, soupira Calua.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Adréa ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste que pour le moment … on a aucun moyen de retourner dans notre monde, enfin … j'ai ma petite idée, mais le souci c'est que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, expliqua Rei à cette dernier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? fit Pierre très étonné.

\- Rei et sa discrétion légendaire … soupira Calua à voix basse.

\- Bien joué ! lança Adréa d'un air bougon, maintenant, va falloir tout leur expliquer de notre situation …

\- Ah … flûte, soupira Rei s'étant aperçu de sa bêtise.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, le blond raconta alors toute l'histoire aux deux adolescents, ces derniers, n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

\- « Pouvoir du créateur », « Transformation en Dracaufeu » ? Vous nous faites marcher n'est-ce pas ? soupira Pierre.

\- Vexé, Rei se changea en Dracaufeu, puis sortit une lumière blanche de sa main gauche et l'envoya au loin, cette dernière, produit une violente explosion.

\- Suite à ces effets spéciaux, Rei répliqua :

\- Alors ? Vous me croyez maintenant ?

\- Tout de suite les grands moyens … c'est bien Rei ça ! soupira une fois de plus Calua.

\- C'est … absolument incroyable ! Cria Pierre et Sacha (ainsi que le Pikachu) époustouflés.

\- Pourquoi on devrait leur faire confiance ? râla Joey qui avait finit de bouder.

\- Moi et Calua, on les connais bien ! ricana Rei en reprenant sa forme humaine.

\- Co … Comment ça ? On ne sait jamais vu ! déclara Sacha bouleversé.

\- Je vous expliquerez en chemin, on y va ? répliqua le blondinet en se mettant en route.

\- Très … très bien ! cria Sacha en se dirigeant vers ce dernier afin d'en savoir plus.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une longue et pénible marche vers Lavandia, pendant le trajet, Rei et Calua expliquèrent tant bien que mal à Sacha et à Pierre comment ils pouvaient tant bien les connaître, la raison est à tomber par terre … c'est tout simplement parce que Sacha et en partie Pierre, étaient les héros de la série animée « Pokémon » et que cette dernière avait bercé l'enfance de Rei et de Calua.

Afin de prouver cette vérité plutôt tordu, le blond et le rouquin, dévoilèrent les différents secrets de Pierre et de Sacha.

C'était une preuve très suffisante pour les deux conjoints qui n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles (encore une fois), même le Pikachu qui avait l'air d'avoir comprit la situation, était bouche bée.

Au bout de deux petites heures de marche, il était maintenant l'heure de déjeuner ! Pierre prit une voix ensoleillée et déclara qu'il allait se surpassé pour nos héros, ces derniers étaient fou de joie rien qu'à l'idée de manger … bande de morfales !

Une fois à table, pendant que Pierre préparait le repas avec l'aide de Joey, Sacha très intrigué continuait de poser diverses questions à Rei et à Calua :

\- Dis moi Rei, fit-il, pourquoi tu t'es réveillé enveloppé dans les ailes de ton Dracaufeu ?

\- Déjà, je préfère préciser : ce n'est pas « Mon Dracaufeu » c'est mon amie … répondit le blond sur un ton froid.

\- Je confirme, soupira Adréa.

\- Très bien … excusez moi … souffla Sacha.

\- Non mais de là où on vient, il n'y a pas vraiment de dresseur, expliqua Calua.

\- Et pour te répondre, c'est une technique qu'on a développé tout les deux ! répliqua Rei d'un ton plus amusé.

\- Oui ! Le mode Hérisson ! répliqua Adréa toute fière d'elle.

\- Ouais et nous, on peut crever ! râla Calua.

\- Mais non ! soupira le blond.

\- Comment vous dire, fit Sacha d'un air intéressé en regardant Rei et Adréa, vous avait l'air très proche tout les deux.

\- C'est le cas, ricana Adréa sur un ton d'amusement.

\- Ça n'est pas très difficile à deviner ! répliqua Rei tout en faisant un sourire complice à son amie.

\- Mais alors … vous vous … aimez ? s'étonna Sacha, mais … vous n'êtes pas de la même espèce tout les deux.

\- Et alors ? soupirèrent Adréa et le blond tout en se souriant mutuellement, nos deux cœurs se sont rencontrés et n'ont fait qu'un … on se fiche du jugement des autres, ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être ensemble.

\- C'est beau … fit Sacha à voix basse.

\- C'est nul ! râla une nouvelle fois Calua qui en avait sa claque des histoires d'amours à deux clous.

\- Pourquoi tu nous poses ce genre de question ? lancèrent Adréa et Rei complètement aplatit par leur beau discours.

\- C'est que … lors d'une de mes escapades, j'ai rencontré Latias, expliqua l'adolescent à casquette.

\- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens, même qu'elle t'avait embrassé à la fin, juste avant que tu prennes le bateau pour partir, répliqua Rei.

\- Hé ! Je l'ai pas vu le film moi ! grogna Calua.

\- Décidément ! Rien ne vous échappe ! s'esclaffa Sacha, mais, pour reprendre, oui, elle m'a embrassée … un message d'adieu et d'amour à la fois, ça, je l'ai bien comprit … mais c'est a ce moment là que j'ai été confronté à un terrible choix … partir ou resté avec elle et j'ai rapidement choisi la voie du voyage, car je voulais devenir un maître Pokémon coûte que coûte ! Mais maintenant que j'en suis devenu un … j'aurais aimé la revoir … juste une fois, et surtout lorsque je vous vois, heureux, ensemble, je me dis que j'aurais sûrement vécu la même chose si j'étais resté auprès d'elle. (Chacun ses fantasmes … hé hé ...)

\- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller … c'est d'écouter ton cœur, expliqua Rei en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sacha, mais d'un autre côté tu as réalisé ton rêve !

\- Je suis vraiment pas fan de ce genre de chose personnellement … et cette histoire devient vraiment n'importe quoi … genre vraiment ! expliqua Calua en se grattant la tête.

\- C'est prêt ! déclarèrent Joey et Pierre en posant un wok sur la table.

\- Cool de la bouffe ! hurla Calua en se précipitant sur Pierre.

\- Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Je vais enfin goutter la délicieuse cuisine de Pierre ! répliqua Rei affamé.

\- Oh ! Ça, tu ne risques pas de l'oublier ! annonça Sacha une fois à table.

\- Mais, tu as servi à quoi Joey dans la préparation du repas ? s'étonna Rei en regardant le Voltali.

\- À rien, comme d'habitude ! répliqua Calua en explosant de rire.

\- Mais pas dans ce contexte là Calua ! Je parlais de la cuisine ! cria le blond.

\- Oh ! J'ai juste regardé … soupira Joey, mais j'ai appris beaucoup de chose !

\- Tu vois Rei ? Qu'est-ce que j'te disais ? s'esclaffa le rouquin.

Ce dernier, soupira un grand coup avant de déguster de délicieuse nouille chinoise, Adréa témoignait comme quoi ce plat était plus que délicieux ! Pierre, n'ayant jamais reçu de compliment de la part d'un Dracaufeu, se sentit tout chose … mais au final, il se mit à rire.

Mais … pendant que nos héros continuait de déguster de bonne nouilles chinoise comme on n'en fait plus, qu'en est-il de l'Ombre, Kriss et de Betty ?

Ces derniers, ne se sont pas retrouvé inconscient suite au puissant choc, le ténébreux à su amortir la chute afin d'éviter le moindre black out.

L'environnement qui les entouraient était très urbain et des gens s'ameutaient autour du groupe, ce dernier surprit de voir autant d'humains à la fois, pensait qu'il valait mieux fuir et se cacher quelque part, l'Ombre, dans la panique, rendit le groupe invisible pour ainsi s'enfuir de la foule et de se réfugier dans une ruelle :

\- Non de dieu ! Où est-ce qu'on est tombé ? répliqua Betty toujours sous le choc.

\- Je crois qu'on se trouve actuellement dans le monde des humains, proposa l'Ombre en redevenant visible.

\- Mais … normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir tes pouvoirs l'Ombre si c'était vraiment le monde des humains, la dimension mère ! déclara Kriss en ramenant sa science.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna l'Ombre.

\- Je m'y connais pour tout ce qui est dimension et système paranormal ! expliqua l'hybride au ténébreux.

\- Certes … mais maintenant, il va falloir trouver un moyen de revenir dans le monde d'où l'on vient ! répliqua l'Ombre avec énervement.

\- Oui mais tout d'abord faudrait te calmer un peu … vide toi le tête, ne pense plus à rien … soupira Betty en tentant de calmer l'Ombre.

\- Ils sont là ! hurla un homme en montrant du doigt nos héros.

\- Soudain, une horde humaine s'engouffra dans la ruelle en s'approchant du groupe avec curiosité :

\- Vous … vous êtes un démon ! hurla une femme au loin en désignant Kriss.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! cria Kriss en essayant de résonner cette dernière.

\- Un … un Lucario ! Les Pokémons existent ! se mit à crier un gamin en désignant du doigt Betty.

\- Et lui là avec ces yeux rouges et ses pouvoir magique, c'est sans doute un vampire ! hurla à nouveau la femme qui avait auparavant accusé Kriss de « Démon ».

\- Vampire ? Moi ? Non mais vous rigolez ? cria l'Ombre vexé.

Stressé par la foule environnante, Kriss attrapa l'Ombre ainsi que Betty puis s'envola rapidement vers les toits, suite à ça, la foule continuait de hurler « Au démon ! » au loin.

Une fois sur les toits, Kriss posa l'Ombre et Betty avant de résumer la situation :

\- Bon … si vous voulez mon avis, il vaudrait mieux partir d'ici au plus vite !

\- J'en suis sur ! Nous sommes dans le monde des humains … répliqua l'Ombre sûr de lui.

\- Comment expliques-tu alors tes pouvoirs ? soupira Kriss fatigué du trajet.

\- Écoute ! J'en sais rien du tout ! Là maintenant, la priorité c'est de retrouver les autres et de retrouver Zéro ! cria l'Ombre.

\- Espérons que les autres se porte bien … fit Betty en commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Betty, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien ! déclara Kriss.

\- Pour le retour, j'avais pensé faire comme Oleg, notre précédent adversaire, qui se servait de son pouvoir afin d'ouvrir des trous de ver, expliqua l'Ombre en faisant travailler ses méninges.

\- Pour ça l'ami, il va te falloir de l'entraînement, car la création de trous de ver est très difficile à maîtriser, dans le sens où il faut être capable de modifier la trajectoire de l'entité, soit « où le trou de ver va t'emmener » afin qu'il ne t'emmène pas n'importe où et pour ça … il va falloir que tu maîtrises à la perfection tes pouvoirs, expliqua Kriss.

\- Tu n'ignore pas assez à ce que je vois … lança la Lucario intriguée.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a tout expliqué avec l'aide de son ami, personnellement, je maîtrise à la perfection mes pouvoirs mais toi l'Ombre, je pense que tu es sur le point de les contrôler complètement ! Vaut mieux être fin prêt avant de retrouver Zéro ! déclara Kriss.

\- Bon … j'en ai ma claque … dit nous qui tu es vraiment, où je t'arrache les yeux pour te les enfoncer dans la gorge, pour que tu puisse voir mon poignard t'étriper ! hurla Betty d'un seul coup d'une voix meurtrière en saisissant le dit poignard de la main droite tout en prenant Kriss par le cou avec l'aide de sa main gauche.

\- Arg ! Arrête Betty ! criait tant bien que mal Kriss en tentant de calmer cette dernière.

L'Ombre, quant à lui, ne disait rien, devant un tel spectacle, il était resté figé comme une statue de marbre, il était entre l'admiration et l'effroi.

Finalement, sous les menaces de Betty, Kriss avoua finalement choqué :

\- Très … très bien … je vois que je ne pourrais plus vous cacher grand chose maintenant … donc : Je me nomme Kriss Martin, j'ai 18 ans et mes parents … je n'en suis pas si sûr mais, il se pourrait bien que le Rei que vous connaissez soit mon père, et que l'Adréa que vous connaissez soit ma mère …

\- La … la vache ! C'est super violent comme révélation ! hurla l'Ombre extrêmement surprit, tu es ... le fils de Rei !

\- Merde ! cria Betty choquée.

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu possèdes la même épée que lui … remarqua l'Ombre tout en regardant le fourreau de Kriss où logeait une épée ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau à celle du blond … non ! L'autre blond !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai tout dit ! Plus la peine de me torturer ! cria Kriss tout paniqué.

\- Excuse moi … soupira Betty, il m'arrive d'être très impulsif de temps en temps.

\- Évite tout de même de refaire ça d'accord ? déclara l'Ombre angoissé.

\- J'approuve, soupira Kriss.

Suite à cette grande révélation, le groupe entendit des cris poussé par des fous furieux armé de torche et d'armes en tout genre montant sur les toits, Kriss, affolé, attrapa l'Ombre ainsi que Betty dans le but de fuir cette foule déchaînée, le groupe décida alors de fuir s'entraîner dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les déranger, dans le but de contrôler au maximum les pouvoirs de l'Ombre afin de voyager dans l'espace-temps, soit entre les dimensions.

Mais maintenant, revenons à Rei !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une échappatoire

_**Chapitre 7 : Une échappatoire !**_

Suite au délicieuses nouilles de Pierre, nos héros se remirent en route pour Lavandia, un magnifique ciel bleu pouvait être visible et une plaine verdoyante où se promener était un véritable plaisir.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, le groupe arriva finalement à Lavandia, une grande ville vivant de la technologie issue du génie de Voltère, maire et champion d'arène de cette cité, en parlant de ce dernier, nos héros le croisèrent justement sur la grande place.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien avec Voltère, ça se résumait par « Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? », « Oh ! Mais ça fait un bail ! » … bref une discutions plutôt banale, alors que Pierre et Sacha continuait de discuter avec Voltère, le reste s'installa sur un banc et engagea une discutions nettement plus intéressante :

\- Rei, j'aimerais que l'on se concentre sur Zéro maintenant, expliqua Adréa très inquiète à son ami.

\- Je voudrais bien mais … comment fait-on pour retrouver les autres et revenir dans notre dimension, soupira le blond.

\- Mais … pourquoi ne pas faire comme Oleg ! proposa Calua, ce guignol, après avoir volé votre énergie à toi et à l'Ombre, avait créé un passage vers le monde des humains non ?

\- Oui, j'avais pensé à cette initiative, répliqua Rei, le souci, c'est que le trou de ver que l'on créera nous enverra Je-ne-sais-où, ça reste un problème à résoudre.

\- Rei ! cria Sacha au loin.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier avec étonnement, accablé sur son banc.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Voltère, expliqua Sacha en s'approchant du banc, il te faudrait l'aide de Dialga et de Palkia pour voyager entre les dimensions.

\- Ah oui ! Et ta leurs numéros ? demanda Adréa avec ironie.

\- Il est marrant votre Dracaufeu ! déclara Volère au loin

\- D'après Voltère, il y a des écrits anciens à Sinnoh qui raconte que Dialga et Palkia interviennent si un humain crée lui-même un trou de ver, expliqua Pierre.

\- Bon … je vois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, soupira Rei en se levant de son banc.

\- Attention ! Il va attraper la grosse tête ! cria Calua en exagérant.

\- Tais toi Calua ! cria l'assemblé.

Ce que notre groupe ignorait par contre, c'est que lors de leur petite discutions, trois personnes malintentionné les espionnaient, suite à cette dite discutions, un homme, à la chevelure blonde et au regard bleuâtre lança d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Le morveux s'est trouvé des amis plutôt étrange …

\- Peu importe ! Un Dracaufeu et un Voltali vert qui parle, mais c'est que ça risque de nous rapporter gros tout ça ! répliqua une femme à côté à la capillarité excellente mais à la coiffure médiocre.

\- Imaginez le boss dans son lit, le matin, qui se fait apporter des croissants par ce Dracaufeu et ce Voltali tout en lui disant : « Bonjour Boss ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, voilà des bons croissants préparé par nos soins », vous imaginez ? Ensuite le boss nous donnera une de ces promotions ! répliqua un Miaouss à côté de l'Arien.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Et il ne faut pas oublier le Pikachu du morveux ! répliqua ce dernier.

\- Alors James, Miaouss ! Je vous propose de vous mettre au travail ! Aujourd'hui on part à la pèche au gros ! répliqua la femme distingué au groupe.

\- Oui Jessie ! répliquèrent Miaouss et James à l'unisson.

Puis ils s'en allèrent préparé un plan « efficace » d'après eux afin de capturé Adréa, Joey ainsi que le Pikachu de Sacha.

Sur une plaine, à côté de Lavandia, Rei assisté de ses amis tenta de se remémoré la manière dont Oleg avait procédé pour créer un trou de ver, puis, le blond, expliqua au groupe la manœuvre qu'il comptait entreprendre, ses conjoints hochèrent la tête afin de répondre positivement à la proposition du blond, ce dernier se mit alors en position.

Il commença à concentrer l'énergie qui se trouvait aux quatre coins de son corps, au fur et à mesure que Rei se concentrait, une lueur blanche sortait de son corps et l'entourait, cette dernière devenait de plus en plus luisante et puissante au fur et à mesure que Rei se concentrait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'énergie emmagasinée fit lévité le blond dans les airs jusqu'à une hauteur de plus de dix mètre de haut, Sacha, Pierre et les autres étaient époustouflés par l'incroyable spectacle auquel ils étaient en train d'assister.

Après avoir contenu assez d'énergie, Rei enferma cette dernière dans une petite boule de lumière et la jeta au sol tout en créant une bulle autour de la zone d'impact afin de ne pas blessé qui que ce soit, ensuite, le blond, complètement essoufflé, s'écrasa par terre complètement à plat, mais en regardant devant lui, il cria :

\- J'ai … j'ai réussi !

\- Là … tu m'épates ! répliqua aussitôt Calua.

Le restant du groupe, bouche bée, n'a rien trouvé à dire tellement c'était impressionnant, finalement, Rei se releva avec difficulté pour admirer le trou de ver qu'il venait de créer.

Soudain, un filet attrapa Adréa et Joey et les immobilisa instantanément tandis qu'un bras robotisé attrapa Pikachu et l'enferma dans une cage, suite à ça, James, Jessie et Miaouss sortirent d'un buisson, Jessie se mit alors à lancer :

\- Nous sommes de retour !

\- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! cria James.

\- Oh ! C'est bon … ça, on connaît déjà ! râla Calua.

\- Comment ? Quel importun ! râla Jessie, il a osé nous coupé dans notre élan !

\- C'est qui ces gugusses ?! cria Joey surprit en se débattant dans le filet.

\- Hé ! Surveille ton langage sale rat ! cria Jessie vexé.

\- Vas-y qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit l'aut' là ?! hurla le Voltali en employant un jargon très vulgaire.

\- Encore vous ?! cria Sacha, vous allez me poursuivre encore longtemps comme ça ?

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'embêtera plus, car maintenant nous avons ton Pikachu et de magnifique spécimens parlant ! déclara Miaouss.

\- Et toi ? T'es quoi alors ? soupira Adréa en tentant de se défaire du piège.

\- Moi ? Euh … fit le Miaouss à voix basse.

\- Non mais … c'est pas la peine … vous savez très bien comment vous allez finir … c'est scripté … soupira Calua.

\- Pas du tout ! cria Jessie, cette fois on touche le pactole et la grosse promotion ! Alors ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre gloire que l'on attends depuis si longtemps !

\- Si j'étais vous … j'éviterais de me frotter à eux, répliqua Pierre d'un air intelligent en regardant Rei.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Miaouss d'un ton amusé.

\- Parce que là, Calua … il en a sa claque ! hurla-t-il en soulevant les trois individus grâce à ses pouvoirs psy tout en les envoyant au loin.

\- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que ça se termine ainsi ? cria Jessie à ses conjoints.

\- Nous sommes maudit … nous n'y arriveront jamais … soupira James.

\- Arrêtez de pleurnicher vous deux ! On a encore de belles années devant nous ! hurla Miaouss.

\- Une fois de plus la team rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux ! cria le groupe de malfrat tout en s'envolant au loin.

\- Calua ! C'était quoi ça ? cria Pierre qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

\- Hé ! J'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi ! Après tout, je ne suis pas « le mec inutile de cette histoire » quand même ! Si ? expliqua le rouquin.

\- Impressionnant ! répliqua Joey tout content en sortant du filet accompagné d'Adréa.

\- Ça avait le mérite d'être rapide cette histoire ! s'esclaffa Sacha.

\- Ça va Rei ? demanda Adréa en voyant ce dernier tout blanc et raide.

\- Ça … ça va ! T'en fais … pas, soupira le blond en tombant dans les bras d'Adréa complètement à plat.

\- Rei ! Tu ne vas pas me croire ! cria Calua.

\- Mais attends ! Il est épuisé ! rouspéta Adréa en prenant son aimé dans ses bras.

\- Non mais … de toute manière ça vous concerne un peu tous … expliqua Calua, bref ! Regardez ! Le portail à l'air de nous mener dans le monde des humains !

\- Oh le monde … des … humains ?! Tu veux dire … le VRAI ? s'esclaffa Joey en extase.

Soudain, trois portails s'ouvrirent au dessous de nos héros, et par la grande surprise de certains, de ces portails jaillirent Palkia, Dialga et Arceus, ces derniers se regroupèrent autour de nos héros avant d'engager la conversation avec eux :

\- Hé ! Salut Arceus ! lancèrent Joey et Calua surprit à l'unisson.

\- Oh mais … c'est vous ?! répliqua Arceus surprit à son tour.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? cria Sacha à Calua.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit ce dernier tout content.

\- Sacha ! Ça faisait longtemps dit moi … fit Arceus.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier d'un air nostalgique.

\- Tu le connais également ? déclara Joey tout content également.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tout le monde est pote avec dieu ma parole ! hurla Adréa complètement à bout.

\- Rei ! déclara Arceus, c'est donc toi qui a ouvert ce trou de verre …

\- Oui … c'est moi, soupira le blond essoufflé.

\- J'ai appris pour votre histoire, et je souhaiterais vous apporter mon aide, Dialga et Palkia vont vous ramenez dans votre monde ! Ah moins que vous ne souhaitez retrouver l'Ombre, Betty et l'autre abomination, expliqua Arceus.

\- Vous … pouvez faire ça ? demanda le blond sur un ton faible.

\- Évidemment ! Mais tout d'abord, il te faut recouvrir tes forces, répliqua Arceus.

\- Tiens Rei, transforme toi en Dracaufeu et mange ça, ça devrait marcher, proposa Pierre en tendant un étrange fruit au blond.

\- Très bien, soupira le blond en obéissant.

Après avoir manger le dit fruit, Rei, se sentant en bien meilleur forme, lança :

\- Dites moi Arceus, que faites vous ici ?

\- Oh ? Moi ? Et bien je respecte les règles, j'apparais avec Dialga et Palkia lorsqu'un humain crée de ses propres mains un trou de ver.

Bien sûr en temps normal je ne suis pas censé venir mais … je suis venu, car je me doutais bien que j'allais tomber sur vous ! répondit Arceus.

\- S'il vous plais, Ô Arceus notre dieu, menez nous vers nos alliés, répliqua Adréa sur un ton théâtral.

\- Bien sûr Adréa mais … tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça tu sais, soupira Arceus gêné.

\- Oui, c'est bien beau de vouloir retrouver nos amis mais … nous manquons d'entraînement ! déclara le blond.

\- Oh … j'ai une idée ! Rei ! Tu connais sûrement les « Méga-évolution » ? demanda Sacha très motivé au blond.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais … où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Rei bien étonné.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous possédiez, toi et Adréa une gemme Sésame ainsi qu'une Méga-gemme ...

\- Mais … mais c'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Ça pourrait nous être très utile ça ! déclara Rei surprit.

\- Adréa, montre moi cette pierre que tu portes autour de ton cou ! ordonna Sacha au Dracaufeu.

\- Oui … si tu veux, répondit Adréa en montrant la dite pierre à Sacha, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir vous deux ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est belle et bien une Méga-gemme ! Quelque peu abîmée mais ça devrait aller ! répliqua l'adolescent à casquette tout content.

\- Nan, cria Calua surprit, ne me dit pas que …

\- Oui ! coupa Pierre, Adréa pourra sûrement méga-évoluer !

\- COMME PAR HASARD ! cria nerveusement Calua en raclant sa main gauche sur son front.

\- Quoi ? Avec la pierre que m'a offerte Rei ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Adréa avec étonnement.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer, une méga-évolution … c'est comme lorsque tu passes d'un Reptincel à un Dracaufeu, sauf que c'est temporaire, en gros, ça te rend beaucoup plus forte ! Mais … bien sûr, ça ne dure pas, expliqua Rei à son amie.

\- Très bien … c'est génial mais … quel est le rapport avec nos pierres ? C'est plutôt étrange … demanda Adréa qui était dans l'incompréhension.

\- Hé bien … à ma grande surprise, nos deux pierres ne sont pas des pierres ordinaires … par exemple, la tienne est ce qu'on appelle une « Méga-gemme », une « Dracaufite » plus précisément, tandis que la mienne est une gemme sésame, et lors d'un combat, grâce à ces deux pierres, nous pourrons faire appel à une méga-évolution qui démultipliera tes pouvoirs ! continua d'expliquer le blond.

\- Cool ! répliqua Adréa ayant pigé le procédé.

\- Rei ! Tu as oublié le lien très fort qui lie le dresseur à son Pokémon, déclara Pierre.

\- Oh ! Ça, pour le lien, t'en fais pas ! Il l'ont ! s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Merci Sacha, s'esclaffa le blond, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à cette initiative, ça pourrait nous être très utile lors du combat contre Zéro !

\- Mais de rien ! répliqua ce dernier.

\- C'est étrange, il me paraît quand même beaucoup plus mature que dans l'animé, murmura Calua à son acolyte blond.

\- Non … il a un peu gardé son côté niai je trouve … et puis … Il pose de ces questions ... soupira le blondinet à voix basse.

\- Bon … sinon, pour parler d'autre chose, que décidez vous alors ? soupira Arceus d'une voix sage.

\- Tu pourrais nous emmener là où se trouve nos amis ? demanda le blond.

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua Arceus, et pas la peine de se casser la tête ! Puisque tu as déjà créé le portail pour t'y rendre ! De plus, l'Ombre, Betty et Kriss ne sont pas loin de cette ville que l'on peut apercevoir en fixant le portail.

\- Ah bon ? L'Ombre et les autres se trouveraient donc dans le monde des humains ? s'étonna Calua.

\- Oui ! Mais c'est un monde des humains qui a été créé par les humains … en gros, c'est comme le monde des humains, sauf que vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs ! s'esclaffa Arceus.

\- Aïe … soupira Calua en se grattant la tête.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Partons retrouver nos alliés ! cria Adréa d'une voix héroïque.

\- A plus Pierre ! fit Joey en se précipitant vers Rei.

\- Au revoir ! lança celui-ci au loin.

\- Merci Sacha ! Prend bien soin de toi ! Et ... bonne chance avec Latias ! fit Rei en serrant la main de ce dernier tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire moqueur.

\- Te … Toi aussi, et bonne chance pour la suite ! s'esclaffa celui-ci surprit.

\- Ouais toi aussi ! répliqua Calua en pouffant, juste pour te dire Sacha … qu'il y a Pikachu qui est resté coincé dans la cage des autres rigolos … du coup, ça fait trente minutes qu'il attend d'être délivré.

Surprit par cette soudaine remarque, Sacha fit un signe d'adieu à tout le monde avant d'accourir vers Pikachu qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre tandis que nos héros pénétrèrent dans ce nouveau monde à la fois familier pour certains et complètement étranger pour d'autres … en fait, ça ne change pas tellement du monde où ils étaient précédent.

Mais lorsque nos héros passèrent le portail, Rei se retourna immédiatement vers Arceus, ce dernier lança avant de refermer le portail derrière nos héros :

\- Bonne chance ! Vous en aurez besoin …

\- Attendez Arceus ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit l'autre fois que vous n'étiez pas capable de voyager entre les dimensions ? répliqua Rei qui venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

\- Trop tard … le portail s'est refermé … soupira Adréa.

\- Il nous cacherait pas quelque chose Arceus ? demanda Calua.

\- Si … mais bon … continuons, nous devons retrouver les autres ! C'est notre priorité ! répliqua le blond en entreprenant une route goudronné dans un paysage désertique sous un soleil frappant.

\- La ville n'est plus très loin, lança Adréa au groupe.

\- En parlant de ça … il va falloir te camoufler Adréa, Joey ça peut encore passer, mais pour toi … il va falloir te changer en humaine, déclara Rei.

\- Comment ? Adréa ! C'est une … une … une humaine ! hurla Joey.

\- Non ! Je peux me changer en humaine … mais je reste un Dracaufeu pur sang ! Ne t'en fais pas ! murmura Adréa en tentant de rassurer le Voltali.

Et c'est devant les yeux ébahies de Joey qu'Adréa prit la forme humaine qu'elle avait acquise il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Sur ce, Calua soupira en détournant le regard :

\- Même là, ça risque de pas aller du tout …

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Adréa avec étonnement.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que t'es certes sous une forme humaine convenable … mais … là … sans vêtements … c'est pas plus discret ! hurla Calua en s'énervant.

\- Si ça dérange, j'ai gardé dans mon sac ce que Kréol m'avait fourni, soupira la brune aux yeux bleus.

\- Vas-y ! Et garde-les sur toi avant de transformer à nouveau, soupira Calua en continuant de détourner le regard. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, tu retrouveras tes vêtements … vive le gêne Métamorph !.

Rei, quant à lui, ne disait pas grand chose, il était trop occupé à regarder le corps d'Adréa, il commençait même à saigner du nez, Calua, qualifia donc ce dernier de « gros pervers ».

Une fois habillé, Adréa proposa de continuer jusqu'à la ville afin de retrouver l'Ombre, Betty et Kriss, suite à ça, le blond et le rouquin la suivirent sans un bruit … enfin … sauf Joey, ce dernier, mitraillait Calua de question sur ses pouvoirs, le rouquin râla un coup avant de tout dévoiler au Voltali :

\- Mes pouvoirs … c'est rien à côté de ceux de Rei et de l'Ombre …

\- Ah bon ? Mais si j'ai bien compris, tu as des pouvoirs psy, non ? demanda Joey.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai découvert, il y a peu, que je suis également capable de détecter les personnes possédant des pouvoirs comme l'autre gugusse , expliqua le rouquin d'un air blasé.

\- Hé ! Mais, c'est intéressant ce que tu dis là … pour une fois, répliqua Rei très intéressé, tu crois que tu pourrais détecter l'Ombre et les autres du coup ?

\- Tu crois que je suis quoi ? un GPS ?! cria Calua vexé.

\- Parfaitement, rends-toi utile pour une fois ! s'esclaffa le blond en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

\- « Dans cinq-cent mètres, tourné à droite », ricana le Voltali.

\- T'es pas drôle Joey … soupirèrent l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Mais … râla le Voltali.

\- Bon, je propose de continuer vers la ville, je sens que l'Ombre et les autres ne sont plus très loin, expliqua Calua tout en ouvrant la marche.

Et c'est ainsi que nos héros se mirent en route vers la dite ville aux allures plutôt moderne.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles mouvementés

_**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles mouvementées !**_

« Excusez moi monsieur … vous n'auriez pas quelques pièces s'il vous plais ? » demanda poliment un jeune homme encapuchonné à un grand homme habillé d'un grand blouson gris, ce dernier regarda l'adolescent sans lui répondre avec une expression désagréable imprimée sur son visage, visiblement il fallait chercher ailleurs.

Le jeune homme retourna dans une petite ruelle où il retrouva ses deux amis en leur annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle :

\- La générosité des habitants de cette ville n'est qu'un simple mirage … si nous voulons nous nourrir, il va falloir voler de la nourriture …

\- On est déjà recherché l'Ombre … lança un hybride à côté de lui.

\- Ah ! Parce que tu aurais une meilleur proposition Môsieur Kriss Martin ? râla le ténébreux en retirant sa capuche.

\- Et dire que de base … on devait s'entraîner … soupira une Lucario à côté des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir changer de dimension … ça devient trop dangereux ici ! déclara Kriss au groupe.

\- Tu n'as pas tord … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Ils sont là ! Attrapés-les ! hurla un homme en uniforme de police qui venait de dérober la cachette de nos trois compères.

\- Et merde ! Ils nous ont retrouvé ! hurla Kriss en commençant à fuir.

\- Courez ! lança l'Ombre en entreprenant avec le groupe une course poursuite à travers la ville afin de semer leurs poursuivants.

Au même moment, à l'entrée de la ville, un autre groupe composé de trois adolescents et d'un Voltali vert qui se faisait passer pour un chien, pénétrèrent dans la cité afin de retrouvé leurs amis, guidé par le rouquin, l'assemblé suivait Calua sans trop bavarder, sauf Adréa qui regardait tout autour d'elle dans le but d'admirer la vie urbaine des humains, Joey également mais … ce dernier, n'ayant pas le droit à la parole, le fit en silence.

« Ils se rapprochent » déclara Calua en se tournant vers le groupe, sur ce, Rei répliqua :

\- Fort bien ! Dans ce cas, ils ne doivent plus être très loin.

\- Regarde maman ! Le chien là, et bien il est tout vert ! cria un petit garçon en sortant d'un magasin accompagné d'une noble dame fort bien habillée.

\- Mais non voyons ! Maxime, il n'est pas vert ce chien … il est rouge ! soupira la mère.

\- Retiens toi, s'il te plais ! Surtout, retiens toi ! murmura Adréa au Voltali qui avait belle et bien viré au rouge.

\- Rattrapés-les ! Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper ! hurla un homme au loin accompagné de toute une horde qui poursuivait un groupe de trois individus plutôt suspects.

\- Et mais … c'est ... ! cria Rei surprit.

\- Oui c'est eux ! confirma Calua, allons-y !

le blond et le roux s'élancèrent donc à la poursuite des policiers qui pourchassaient leurs amis, Adréa et le Voltali suivaient péniblement derrière.

Finalement, à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Calua, qui en avait sa claque de courir partout … le fit remarquer au blond avant de soulever tout les policiers d'un seul coup dans les airs, ces derniers n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et se mirent à crier « à l'aide ! », suite à ces cris, l'Ombre se retourna et vit Calua se concentrer sur le groupe de policiers encore en lévitation, l'Ombre se précipita alors sur le roux et le blondinet en hurlant :

\- Vous ? Ici ?! Quelle chance !

\- Rei ! Calua ! lança Kriss à son tour au loin, ça pour une surprise ! Venez vite ! On s'apprêtait justement à quitter cette ville !

\- Hé ! Attendez nous ! hurla Adréa au loin qui avait reprise sa forme de Dracaufeu … sous prétexte que courir sous une forme humaine n'était pas des plus agréable ...

\- Adréa ! cria à son tour Betty, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie.

Finalement le groupe une fois au complet déguerpir et le groupe de policiers s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Grâce à l'Ombre nos héros ont pu sortir de la ville très facilement, c'est sur une petite plaine désertique loin de cette cité que nos héros ont pu enfin souffler un coup :

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! déclara Rei tout content au groupe.

\- Et moi donc, répliqua Kriss tout souriant.

\- Bon … je l'avoue … vous m'avez manqué … soupira Calua.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! cria l'Ombre au blond.

\- On était dans la dimension de l'animé « Pokémon », répondit ce dernier.

\- C'est une grosse plaisanterie là ! Tu n'as jamais été trop doué pour les blagues Rei … il faudrait que tu penses à arrêter, ça devient saoulant, soupira le ténébreux.

\- Non l'Ombre ! C'est sérieux ! crièrent Calua et le blond dans le but de convaincre le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Pour le moment nous devons nous entraîner et de retourner ensuite dans notre dimension afin de retrouver Zéro, expliqua Kriss au groupe.

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! déclara Rei.

\- Calua, Joey, vous avez une minute ? demanda très discrètement l'Ombre au rouquin et au Voltali.

Calua et le Voltali obéirent et se retournèrent discrètement vers l'Ombre, se dernier à voix très basse révéla la véritable identité de Kriss, le rouquin très surprit répliqua à voix basse :

\- Mince ! Ça pour une surprise !

\- J'hésite … tu crois que ça serait une bonne idée de le dire à Rei et à Adréa ? murmura l'Ombre.

\- Je ne sais pas, à la fois c'est idiot de ne pas le dire mais … à la fois c'est bête de lui dire … soupira le rouquin.

\- Laissons Kriss décider … conclu l'Ombre.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça … soupira Joey.

\- Hé ! Vous deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? demanda Adréa d'un air intéressé.

\- Nous ? … euh … rien du tout ! répliquèrent l'Ombre et le rouquin gêné à l'unisson.

\- Kriss, soupira Rei, je veux bien que l'on s'entraîne mais … je pense qu'à nous tous, Zéro ne ferait pas le poids je pense …

\- Tu as sûrement raison mais rien ne vaut un bon entraînement ! s'esclaffa l'hybride.

\- L'entraînement, oui, mais … le ventre vide … ça risque d'être difficile, soupira l'Ombre d'un air blasé.

\- Retournons dans notre dimension et faisons ça fête à Zéro ! répliqua frénétiquement Joey.

\- Joey a raison, retournons dans le camp de Greg afin qu'on puisse se préparer pour le combat ! proposa le blond.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça ! déclara Kriss, vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?

\- Ça marche ! répliqua l'ensemble.

\- Bon, je vais créer le trou de ver, reculez ! annonça Kriss.

\- Tu peux en créer toi aussi ? demanda Rei avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr ! s'esclaffa ce dernier.

Suite à cette petite discussion, Kriss s'éloigna du groupe et s'éleva dans les airs, tout comme Rei, sauf qu'il n'a eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour créer le trou de ver contrairement au blond qui avait prit tout son temps … bref ! L'assemblé était scotchée ! ils étaient tous (sauf Calua) bouche bée devant cette étonnante démonstration des capacités de Kriss.

Mais il ne fallait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il était grand temps de passer ce portail afin de combattre cette étrange individu portant le nom de Zéro.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le calme avant la tempête !

_**Chapitre 9 : Le calme avant la tempête**_

Après avoir franchi l'étonnant portail qu'avait créé Kriss, nos héros se retrouvèrent dans le camp de Greg … sauf que ce dernier avait été complètement dévasté, le groupe suggéra alors que c'était Zéro qui avait fait le coup … sûrement mais … pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareil ?

Au bout d'une heure de recherche dans le camp où l'ambiance y était chaotique, l'assemblé, choqué par la triste trouvaille des corps de Greg et de toute sa bande en état de décomposition avancée, décida de fouiller le camp dans le but de trouver des provisions ou toutes sortes d'objets qui pourraient être d'une grande utilités à nos héros, Kriss déclara qu'il restait des armes dans la remise, Rei, Betty et Calua, pénétrèrent alors dans la bâtisse qui tenait encore debout … enfin, ce qu'il en restait et le blond déclara avec surprise à la vue de l'épée de Kriss :

\- Hé ! Mais … on dirait mon épée !

\- Oui … c'est normal … puisque C'EST ton épée … soupira Kriss très gêné, dommage que c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ...

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai toujours la mienne dans son fourreau, et Kréol n'en avait qu'une seule ! Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le blond très étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ? Vous … vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? À part des corps … soupira Adréa tout en pénétrant à son tour dans la hutte à moitié détruite.

\- Ah ! Tu tombes bien Adréa, j'allais justement expliqué à Rei pourquoi est-ce que j'ai exactement la même épée que lui, expliqua Kriss en rougissant.

\- On ... t'écoute, firent Rei et Adréa très intrigués à l'unisson tandis que les deux autres fouillèrent la hutte sans dire un mot.

\- Eh bien … comme vous le savez déjà, je viens du futur … souffla Kriss en se grattant la tête, et je ne sais … pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncer …

\- Non … répliquèrent les deux compères à voix basse en se regardant mutuellement tout en faisant des yeux ronds.

\- Si … soupira Kriss.

\- Tu es moi du futur ! cria Rei surprit.

\- Non … c'est … beaucoup plus difficile à avouer, soupira à nouveau Kriss d'une voix calme.

\- Tu veux dire que … fit Rei d'une voix lente et basse.

\- Tu es … fit Adréa de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Oui … je suis votre fils … Kriss Martin … soupira à nouveau ce dernier tout tremblant.

Après avoir entendu cette nouvelle plutôt violente, le blond et la Dracaufeu se regardèrent tout les deux avec de gros yeux ronds puis s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un l'autre en hurlant :

\- Ah ! ça voudrait dire qu'on a …

\- Euh … là par contre, je ne vais pas me prononcer sur ce genre de discussion … fit Kriss très gêné.

\- Raaah ! C'est dégueulasse ! déclara Calua en sortant de la hutte tout en se tenant la tête afin d'éviter l'apparition de toutes images perverses que sa petite caboche était capable de produire à la seconde.

\- C'était pas prévu du tout ça … mais alors pas du tout ! cria Rei qui était toujours sous le choc.

\- Oh la la ! cria Adréa qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Il n'y avais pas grand chose de prévu de toute façon, soupira Calua de l'extérieur.

\- Ah ! c'est le bordel dans ma tête ! hurla Rei, laissez moi respirer un coup !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous annoncer ?! cria Adréa en tentant de garder son calme.

\- J'en suis conscient, je suis désolé mais, quelque chose en moi m'a poussé à vous le dire ... soupira Kriss en baissant la tête.

\- Non mais … là ça fait plutôt : « comment mettre du malsain dans un bouquin », soupira Calua en pénétrant à nouveau dans la bâtisse en ruine.

\- Hé ! Les gens ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plutôt cool ! annonça Betty en saisissant deux énorme flingues qu'elle venait de dégoter dans une boîte.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Non Betty ! Nous tire pas dessus ! hurla Rei en se mettant en position fœtale.

\- Rei la victime ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

\- Ta gueule Calua ! lança le blond, je pense qu'Adréa et moi on a subit assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

\- Tu as trouvé quoi Betty ? demanda l'Ombre en rentrant dans la hutte comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu as trouvé quoi ? s'étonna le petit Voltali en entrant à son tour dans la bâtisse.

\- Deux gros magnums ! répliqua Betty toute contente en brandissant ses deux armes.

\- insérer ici une blague sur les « Gros Calibres » … soupira Calua dans sa barbe d'un air blasé.

\- Fait tout de même gaffe avec ça … déclara le ténébreux en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

\- Oui … vaudrait mieux, soupirèrent Kriss et Calua à l'unisson.

\- Est-ce que … ça ne vous dérangerait pas de nous laisser … juste un moment seul à seul … demanda Rei d'une voix faible et basse.

\- Ju … juste un moment, souffla Adréa très fatiguée.

Kriss, Betty et tout le reste regardèrent alors les deux compères d'un air compréhensif, puis, s'en allèrent dehors, laissant le blond et la Dracaufeu seuls, dans le but qu'ils puissent tout deux avaler la pilule.

Au bout d'une heure, Rei regarda Adréa qui s'était assise en face de lui et lança d'une voix basse de calme :

\- Quelle aventure …

\- Tu l'a dit … répondit Adréa sur le même ton.

\- Ça ne te fais pas peur toi ? lança alors le blond toujours aussi calme et inquiet.

\- Si … un peu … confirma la Dracaufeu en hochant la tête.

\- Je … je ne sais plus quoi penser … cette aventure va trop vite pour que je puisse la suivre … ça me fatigue …

\- Et moi donc …

\- On rêvait d'une petite vie tranquille dans une petite résidence …

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de tout chambouler et de partir en voyage …

\- C'est plus fort que moi ça !

\- Je pense que j'aurais fais pareil de toute manière …

Il y eu un grand silence d'un coup … avant qu'Adréa ne reprenne la discussion d'une voix plus engagée et plus gaie :

\- Il est beau non ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- De Kriss …

\- ça va … c'est pas un thon !

\- C'est parce qu'il tiens ça de moi ! répliqua alors Adréa d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu insinue que je suis un laideron ? rouspéta le blond légèrement vexé.

\- Oui ! Vous les humains, vous ne ressemblez à rien du tout ! On dirait des Machoppeurs anorexiques ! déclara la Dracaufeu en pouffant.

\- Et vous alors ? Vous vous êtes regardé ? s'esclaffa le blond.

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer très amicalement sur les défauts de leurs deux espèces … Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?! Bande de vicieux ! Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça Hein ? Bon ! Revenons donc … à l'histoire ...

Dehors, alors que les deux amies continuèrent de se disputer, le restant du groupe commencèrent alors une petite discussion plus ou moins importante … à vous de voir :

\- En tout, dans le camp, on a trouvé huit corps … expliqua l'Ombre, Zéro n'a épargné personne ...

\- Et ? Ça nous avance à quoi tout ça ? soupira Calua.

\- Eh bien … cela m'étonne de lui … continua d'expliquer l'Ombre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna le rouquin.

\- Lorsque je me suis mesuré à lui, son regard … c'est comme si il était désolé, comme si il ne se contrôlait plus, déclara le ténébreux.

\- Et tu arrives à voir ça dans le regard des gens ? s'étonna Calua.

\- Oui, ricana l'Ombre en se ventant légèrement.

\- Hé ! J'ai retrouvé le Camping Car ! Il est intact ! Et il reste beaucoup à manger dans la glacière ! hurla Joey au loin.

\- Très bien … Je meurt de faim ! souffla Kriss gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kriss ? demanda le ténébreux très étonné.

\- Vous savez que … j'ai tout dit à Rei et à Adréa n'est-ce pas ? soupira l'hybride.

\- Oui … et … comment ils l'ont prit sur le moment ? demanda alors l'Ombre.

\- Pas super bien … la preuve, ils sont toujours dans la hutte, soupira Calua.

\- Ils vont s'en remettre ! Vous allez voir ! déclara le Voltali d'une voix engagée.

\- Tu n'y connais pas grand chose en sentiment Joey à ce que je vois … lança Calua d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Tout dépendra d'eux … conclu Betty en accrochant ses deux armes à une ceinture qu'elle avait trouvé auparavant.

\- En tout cas … je sais comment les faire venir ! répliqua Calua d'un air malicieux.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'ensemble.

\- Adréa ! Rei ! C'est l'heure de manger ! hurla Calua en direction de la hutte en ruine.

C'est alors que deux énergumènes avide de nourriture sortirent à toute vitesse de la bâtisse tel deux avions de chasse, ce qui surprit l'ensemble du groupe (sauf Calua qui éclata de rire), suite à ça, Betty aida Joey a porter la glacière au groupe qui s'était installé sur des troncs d'arbres afin de manger un morceau avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Rei et Adréa, donnaient l'impression d'en avoir plus rien à cirer de Kriss, ils mangeaient paisiblement mais rapidement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, après que nos héros ai engloutit littéralement la moitié de toute la glacière, un étrange individu s'approcha alors lentement du groupe … comme si de rien était et lança d'une voix très faible :

\- Enfin … je vous ai trouvé ...

\- Les gars … il y a un type louche qui s'approche, fit Joey inquiet.

\- Non ! C'est bien lui ?! cria Rei très surprit en regardant l'individu marché doucement dans sa direction.

\- Mais … c'est qui ? demandèrent Betty, Kriss et le Voltali.

\- C'est un vieux coéquipier, il s'appelle Thomas … il nous a aidé à exterminer Mewtwo, expliqua le blond qui avait enfin fini de manger.

\- Quand même … vous vous souvenez de moi … soupira l'individu rassuré.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait t'oublier voyons ! ricana Rei tout content de retrouver un ancien coéquipier.

\- C'est … C'est bien, répondit Thomas en faisant apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Ce dernier s'approcha de plus en plus de nos héros, lentement, sa bouche pleine de sang et des plaies ouvertes étaient malheureusement visibles. Inquiet, Rei s'approcha du clone et ce dernier s'écroula sur lui, surprit, le jeune homme prit Thomas dans ses bras et remarqua avec frayeur le dos de son pauvre ami embroché de plusieurs pieux de bois. Voyant la scène, Adréa se mit à crier :

\- Thomas ! Mais … mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!

\- Je suis un clone … et un clone … ça ne vit pas longtemps … soupira Thomas de sa célèbre voix lente et grave.

\- La vache ! cria alors le Voltali en jetant un coup d'œil sur le dos du pauvre homme.

\- J'ai ... donc décidé de vous suivre et je suis tombé sur ce camp dévasté … expliqua Thomas d'une voix mourante à petit feu.

\- C'est bien sympa de nous refiler un corps en plus ! Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez ici … fit Betty scandalisé en détournant le regard.

\- J'aimerais passé mes derniers instant … en votre compagnie … vous êtes un peu ma seul famille, expliqua le clone.

\- Thomas ! Qui t'a fais ça ?! Dis le moi ! hurla Rei fou de rage tout en supportant Thomas.

Le clone respira faiblement, mais parvenu à raconter son périlleux voyage.

Il avait suivit nos héros jusqu'au camp, mais, dés que Zéro est apparu et qu'il a séparé nos héros en deux groupes, il s'est montré et a défié Zéro en lui faisant juré de ne pas faire de mal aux autres humains qui habitaient le camp, ce dernier, lui planta des pieux de hutte dans le dos puis éclata de rire tout en détruisant le camp dans sa folie en disant : « Si tu vois tes amis, dit leur que nous les attendrons dans un mois dans la dimension interdite … si ils tiennent tant que ça à leur petit monde ridicule … qu'ils viennent ! Nous serons prêt à la accueillir ! » puis il s'en alla et tua le reste des humains qui peuplait le camp … sauf Thomas, en guise de messager.

Sur ce Betty, qui avait belle et bien fini de manger, répliqua :

\- Quel enfoiré !

\- Ça, tu l'as dit ! confirma l'Ombre de sa voix grave et sombre.

\- Est-ce que ça va Thomas ? demanda Rei à voix basse.

\- Oui … mais mon rôle ... dans cette histoire s'arrête ici … répondit le clone en se mettant à tousser du sang.

\- Thomas … fit Adréa d'une voix calme et mélancolique.

\- Zéro … m'a … également empoisonné … je … je ne vais pas tarder … à y aller … je vous ai attendu … je … j'ai pu vous transmettre le message … vous ne pouvez pas savoir … à quel point, je suis fière … d'avoir pu apporter mon aide une seconde fois … expliqua Thomas d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Les pieux n'aide pas non plus ! répliqua le blond très inquiet.

\- Mais … Zéro, j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux … de l'innocence, comme si il ne contrôlait plus son … propre corps, expliqua Thomas d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Cela pourrait confirmer ma théorie … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Thomas … tu ne seras pas mort en vain ! répliqua Kriss d'une voix héroïque.

\- Même … si il ne m'avait pas empoisonné … je serais mort de toute manière, se lamenta le clone.

\- On ne savait pas grand chose sur toi mais … tu nous as tout de même été d'une grande aide lors du combat contre Mewtwo, je voulais que tu le sache … expliqua le blond d'une voix calme.

\- Me … merci Rei … soupira Thomas en lâchant une petite larme très discrète, Je … je n'ai pas choisi de faire partit de ce monde … ma vie dépendait de Mewtwo … mais je suis tout de même heureux d'avoir pu vous aider l'autre fois … mais là … j'ai l'impression que … je ne suis pas parvenu à sauver tout ces gens … j'ai honte …

\- Ne t'en fais pas Thomas … ils seront vengé ! Tout comme toi ! répliqua l'Ombre d'une voix sombre et grave.

\- Très … très bien … dans ce cas … poignardez cette bête de ma part … d'accord ? soupira une toute dernière fois Thomas avant de s'endormir pour toujours.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse ! jura le blond.

Dés que le clone ferma ses yeux … son corps qui était toujours accroché au corps de Rei, se laissa tomber, lentement, avant de tomber avec fracas au sol.

Une minute de silence s'imposa pour nos héros … seul un vent glacial ne respectait pas ce silence, le feu s'éteignit lentement, le groupe décida alors de brûler les corps des victimes de Zéro, que nos héros, n'ont malheureusement pas eu le temps de connaître d'avantage …

Mais … ce qui énervait par dessus tout nos héros, c'était toutes ces questions sans réponse … Pourquoi Arceus aurait-il menti à Rei et aux autres ? Qu'elles sont les véritables intentions de Zéro ? ...

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera leur détermination : La vengeance, ils ne pouvaient supporter la perte d'un ami, il était grand temps de passer à l'attaque !

Mais avant tout … Kriss suggéra tout de même un entraînement intensif, afin de maîtriser la Méga-évolution ainsi que les pouvoirs de Rei et de l'Ombre … même ceux de Calua ! Car ... qui sait ce qui pourrait les attendre un mois plus tard dans la dimension interdite …

 _ **To be concluded !**_


End file.
